The Legend of Zelda, Metroid of Time
by RichardPowers
Summary: This is a crossover from the Metroid game,and The Legend of Zelda.The story starts off in the MetroidGalaxy,as Samus discovers a Metroid with strange powers.The power to control Time and space.Samus finds herself teleported to the ancient times of Hyrule!
1. Samus vs Ridley!

_**THE LEGEND OF ZELDA, METROID OF TIME**_

Disclaimer:

_I do not own any of the Nintendo characters in this story. Nor do I own Metroid or Zelda_

_Authors Note: OK so this is a story where basically The Legend of Zelda crosses over with the Metroid game. The two main__heroes __in this story, are Samus, and Link._

_I've updated this chapter. I've fixed as many errors as I could find. Please let me know if I missed any. Remember to be specific for what chapter._

Deep in the depths of the Metroid Galaxy lays a space station dedicated to science, and discovering the secrets of an alien species known as the Metroid.

A young woman, Samus, is a bounty hunter, who hunts down evil space pirates, and hunts down the metroids as well, so that they can be studied for their unique abilities.

Whilst exploring the outskirts of an unknown planet, our hero is on the trail the big time space pirate, The Evil Ridley. Samus walks under the starry undefined skies, of the unknown planet.

A light purple haze blurring Samus' vision, spread vast beyond the horizon of the supposedly uninhabited rough rocky lands. The air was cold and crisp.

Samus walks with her plasma cannon ready to shoot at the slightest sound. Samus comes to a cave and tries to peer into it, but it's too dark to see into.

Samus turns her helmet lights and creeps into the cave ever so slowly. The cave ceiling was damp, suggesting that water was in the cave somewhere. Barnacles grew out of the cave walls. And odd glowing light purple mushrooms with frills under the caps grew in spots along ground against the cave walls. Walking through the many twists and turns of the cave, Samus doesn't find anything suspicious looking.

Now very deep into the cave, Samus walks into a wide area with tunnels in the walls all leading some where even deeper into the cave. The walls of this area are littered with glowing blue spots all throughout the huge cavity. "This must be the middle of the cave" She wonders to herself.

She walks to the edge of a cliff and peers down to find that the room dropped several levels down. "Now what do I do?" she ponders as she looks around the room. "The ceiling before here was damp. So there might be a lake or something somewhere at the top."

"Maybe one of these tunnels leads to it." She peers up and spots a lone tunnel at the very top. "That looks as good as any other place to start."

Samus shoots her grapple beam up and ascends to the top. The moment she steps into the tunnel she hears an all too familiar screech. "ERRRRAAAAAAA!", "Ah! Where's it coming from?"

Samus Turns back around and walks to the edge then peers down only to jump back as fast as she could. Ridley comes slicing through the damp air and stops to hover above Samus. Samus gets her plasma beam ready to shoot.

"Little wretched hunter! Why have you tailed me to this place!", "I'm here to bring you in Ridley! Your days of terrine are over!", " I don't have time to fool with you tiny human!" Ridley roars with tremendous anger.

"Now get out of my way! You're blocking my path!", "Tell me what you're after!" Samus demanded. "It's none of your concern little wretch!" Ridley retorts. "I've had it with you! Now catch wind of my fire and DIE!"

Ridley summons up a fiery breath from his twisted evil belly. Samus doges back into the tunnel and starts running along the rocky path. "Whatever he's wanting must be at the end of this tunnel! And knowing him, I doubt it's any good. I have to get to it before he does!" Samus looks back only to see Ridley quickly closing in on her. "Annoying little pest!" He screams. "Just die already!

Ridley lets out a mighty fire blast at her. Samus Jumps and slides to doge, but quickly gets back up to start running." I have to do something or he is doing to toast me for sure" She thinks to herself. "Wait that's it! This air is moist! Maybe my freeze beam will work well here!" Samus turns on her Freeze ray and twists her arm back to blast him with it, but Ridley counters it with yet another fire blast. "Foolish bounty hunter! Such silly tricks won't work on me!" Ridley fires another flame at her, and again she jumps and slides to doge.

"I have no other choice then, I'll have to use my speed boots to get to the end of the tunnel first. If there's enough room, I should be able to fight him with my charge beam and missiles. I only have 6 missiles left so I'll have to be careful. "With hopes for more room to fight, Samus activates her speed boots and zips away quickly, but Ridley starts to speed up as well." Is that the end?

I think I see an opening! Samus prayers were answered as she came into a really large room with a big lake. "Ah! A lake is here? So I was right, that's why the ceilings down below were so moist.

Samus slides to stop and turns around quickly and gets her missiles ready." I'll fire three missiles first." Ridley burst into the room to be met with three missiles flying right at him which he countered quickly with three small fire balls to stop them in their tracks. "Didn't I tell you your little tricks won't work on me?! This is where your life ends foolish Samus!" He threatens and Samus argues back, "We'll see about that!"

Ridley flies into the air, high above Samus. Samus tries shooting him down with her charge beam, but Ridley doges them easily. Ridley then going a bit higher, to gain an advantage with speed and height then shoots straight down at Samus planning to smash her with his large bone beak.

Samus tries to counter that by shooting her charge beam at him, but he merely twists around the shots. Samus begins to panic as she looks around trying to figure out what to do. "At this rate, I'm really going to get killed!"

Samus starts to run, in order to buy her more time, but fails, as Ridley catches up, and smashes right into her back, sending Samus flying quite far across the room, and right into a wall, cracking her visor. "No...This. Can't be it...but..

I'm running, out of oxygen...what..*cough* ..what can I do.." Samus closes her eyes, and images start flowing through her mind. Then something clicked, an idea popped into her mind.

"The lake, I can, try to freeze him again, it didn't work last time, but if I can get him to follow me into the lake, and get out before he does, then maybe, maybe I can freeze him in the lake! I've got just enough energy left in my suit to pull this off." Wasting no more time thinking, Samus gets up to find that Ridley had lost interest in her, and seemed to be looking for something.

"Whatever he came here for, he won't be getting it." Samus then shouts at the top of her lungs. "Hey! Ridley! I'm not done yet!" and shoots a missile at him.

At the sound of this, Ridley quickly turns around to avoid the missile. "You pesky bounty hunter!" Why won't you just stay down!?" Ridley charges after Samus once again

Once he started closing in, Samus wasted no time activating her speed boots, and started running towards the lake. "There's no way I'd be done in by the likes of you, Scum bag Pirate!" Samus reaches the lake, and jumps in. " Don't you think you can get away from me in the water! I'm just as agile in water as in the air!" Ridley plunges into the lake, but loses site of Samus. "Where did the pest go?" Ridley searches around franticly.

Samus floating above the unknowing Ridley then fires a fully charged beam at him, the kick of it firing sending her up, and out of the water, and soaring high above the lake. She takes the chance to start charging her ice beam for the right moment.

Ridley nearly dodging the charge beam was now aware of where she was, and started charging after right away, but the moment, he got his head out of the water, and he was met with an ice beam head on, freezing not only him, but the entire lake as well.

Samus comes crashing down to the ground hard. Unable to move any more, Samus fades away into unconsciousness.

OK! That's the first chapter! I know it was short, but I'm only getting started, I'll try to make sure I make the rest of the chapters longer! Please review and rate my first chapter, of my first fanfic!

*UPDATE* How was the revision of this chapter? Some sentences were changed, taken away, and added. But most importantly, I corrected Grammar and spelling for a much more enjoyable read! Let me know what you think!

Samus has fought the evil Ridley and won the fight, but falls unconsciousness, and Her Oxygen is depleting, AND FAST! Will she be OK? Stay tuned, and find out in the next chapter! Samus' Dream! And The Mysterious Metriod!


	2. Samus' Dream,And The Mysterious Metroid!

_**THE LEGEND OF ZELDA, METROID OF TIME**_

Disclaimer:

_I do not own any of the Nintendo characters in this story. Nor do I own Metroid or Zelda_

_Authors Note: Okay! Sorry for the wait! Will Samus be OK? Keep reading to find out!-Okay I've updated chapter two from script format. _

_Samus: I BETTER NOT DIE!_

_Author: Huh, did any one hear something?_

_Samus stared at the ceiling, unable to move. Her visor is indicating that she's low on oxygen. "I'm...so...tired, but if. I fall asleep here...I might not...wake up" Samus' vision becomes blurry, and her_ _head starts to hurt. "But maybe...a short nap won't. Hurt." Samus drifts off into__sleep. _

_Samus vision barely comes to, and her head is extremely light. "What. What is this place? Everything is white. Am I...dead? Out of the still whiteness Samus hears a light laughter. "Ha ha ha! Te he he!"_

_"What is that sound?" she ponders as she strains to listen. "It sound like. A little girl is laughing."_ The laughter fades and in its stead a sadder sound echoed through the white emptiness. "Is she crying now? I. Wonder what's wrong."

_Then right before Samus' eyes, comes a vaguely familiar scenery of beauty. A field of flowers blooming in a small mountain valley covering most everything, a small plain white__house, next to a tall white light house lay beyond the flowers, and a pine forest_ _surrounded everything up to the base of the mountains. _

_A little girl dressed in a small white dress, with pink frills on the bottom seam, and a little straw hat with a pink ribbon tied around it, was playing in the flowers when she comes to an abrupt stop as she comes face to face with a bee. The bee startled flies at the little girl._

_The little girl starts crying out in pain, barely getting any words out. "Waaaa! (hic)Mr. bee stung (hic) me (hic)! "Oh, the poor girl got stung by a bee. She should have been more careful." Samus thinks as she watches the scene._

_The girl now is running towards the house as fast as her little legs can go. Upon reaching the house burst through the door and starts crying and searching frantically._

_"Daddy! Daddy! Where are you!" She yells out " Daddy I need you! Please help me, my hand is going to fall off!" At this a man in his late 20s walks up to the poor girl with an exhausted yet concerned look on his face. "Your hand is falling? Is okay if I put it in a jar?" The man says at her obviously exaggerated plea. " Daddy(hic) it's not(hic) funny!" She cries as she tries to convince him other wise._

_"Okay, okay, let daddy take a look at your hand." The man examines her hand and immediately finds the problem. "Ah I see, you got stung by a bee didn't you? I'm sorry sweetie." He says with an apologetic face. " But your hand isn't going to fall off. Here look, the stinger is just still stuck. Let me take that out and put a band-aid on it okay?"_

_"O..(hic)..kay.." her voice finally calming down." The man kisses her hand and puts a band-aid with medicine on it. " Now it will get better real soon." He says with a gentle smile. "(Sniff) Thank you..daddy. It already feels better." She says with a just a hint of a smile. _

_"Ok then, dry up those tears. I've got work to do. I've got to get things ready for the delivery from station 9, in the new galaxy that's been discovered. I've got to make sure that the light house is working properly!"_

_"Aww, your always busy!" the girls face becoming disgruntled and disappointed. "I'll just go play with Lulu then."_ She says as she turns to walk off. "_All right, but be careful, I want you here to see the Delivery Guys!" calling after here. Okay! I'll be back soon!"_

_The girl runs out of the house, stopping to stare at the sky.__ "__I wonder why Daddy wants me meet the delivery people. Aren't they just ordinary delivery people bringing a package for daddy?"_ Brushing the thought off, _the girl shrugs her shoulders, and takes off to the right heading for the forest._ "_LULU! COME OUT COME OUT WHERE EVER YOU ARE!" She yells out with her hands cupped around her mouth._

_"Huh? __Lulu?" Samus thinks to herself. "I think I remember that name. Yes, Lulu was a mountain lion that made its home in a cave at the base of the mountain in the forest._

_The little girl comes up to a cave, but starts pouting when she doesn't find who she was looking for. " I wonder where Lulu is?"_

_A high-pitched sound, mixed with the sound of an engine could be heard in the back ground. The girl ran out of the forest to find that a ship was landing near the house. Her father's words echoed in her head, and she took off to find out what was so special about them. _

_When she came up to the house, what she saw was something of the likes of which she had never seen, a bird like_ _creatures that stood tall like a human._

_"Hmmm? Mr. Aran, is this your child?" One of them speaks._

_"Ah yes." The man says looking at the little girl. "Samus, I'm glad you made on time. This person here is from another planet. He is being generous enough to let us help them study a creature from their planet._

_The girl stood there, staring at the bird like creature with wide eyes, not knowing whither or not to be scared, or friendly._

_Noticing her frustration the strange alien turns to her. "Hmmm, ah, of course you'd be afraid of someone you've never met before. Ha ha. This is your fist time meeting after all isn't? Meeting a person like me I mean."_

_The girl nods her head ever so slowly still unaware of how to feel._ "_Well, you see, I am of a bird like people race called the Chozo, from the Planet Zebes. We live on many different planets though. Ha ha, I'm sorry if I frightened you, but please, we are a peaceful race,_ _there's no need be afraid of me. My name Old Bird, what is yours?_

_Feeling a little safer, the girl introduces herself o the mysterious alien._

_"I'm Samus Aran, I'm three years old!" She says holding up three fingers _"_Ohh I see. Three years old are you. My then, you're getting be a big girl aren't you?" The alien says while gently patting her head. The girl grins widely and chuckles, now feeling comfortable being near him._

_"I remember now. That was my first time meeting OldBird...of the Chozo race." Samus continues thinking to herself._

_With the introductions over with, Mr. Aran motions at Oldbird. "Ah, yes, please bring the subject in this way."_ _Another Chozo holding a jar with a gray sheet covering it, walks up from behind, and the Mr. Aran leads every one into the house._

"_Please, the lab is through that door on the left, we'll take it into there._

_The Chozo takes the jar into the lab with the man but OldBird stays behind. Looking at the little girl, he kneels down next to her. "Little Samus." He says softly. Would you like to come with me and see our space ship?_

_"Huh? AH! YES! I would I would I would!" The little girl says excitedly, ecstatic at the idea._ "_Ha ha, then come this way then."_ _OldBird takes the girl on to the ship. Once on board, Oldbird talks aloud. "Computer, turn on." Out of the blue a robotic female-ish voice starts talking. "Turning engine power on. Back so soon Sir?_

_"Huh where is that voice coming from Mr. Oldie?" The girl says looking around puzzled."_ "_Huh? Oldie? ha ha, well you see, this is a Chozo ship. This ship has a computer interface, to help make it easier to control during space travel._

_"Wow! that's so cool! I wish I had a Chozo ship!"_ little girl says with a lit up face._ "Ha ha, yes it is quite convenient." Says Oldbird. "Computer, this here is Samus. She is a human here on K-2L._ "_I see." The computer voice says. "Hello Samus, I am this ship's computer interface. If you wish, you may refer to me as Computer"__ "__Ok, Nice to meet you computer!" the little girl says waving at a random computer screen. "I'm Samus, I am three years old." She says holding up three fingers. "How old are you?"_

_Computer: I believe I was just made one year ago._

_"So you're just one year old? Wow! That makes me two years older than you!" The girl says with a giddy face. "Logically speaking of course." The computer retorts._ After which the other Chozo boards the ship. "Oldbird, we have finished our business here. Let us be on our way now. "_Ah, Good job Grayvoice, then let us be on our way. Samus, it was very nice meeting you. I hope we meet again very soon._

_"Awww...ok..I hope we can meet real soon again too!_ _The girl gets off the ship, and the ship lifts up into the air and takes off. The girl turns to go into the house to see what the Chozo had brought._

_Upon entering the house Mr. Aran calls out to her. "Ah! Samus! Come here, come here. Take a look at this!"_ _He shows Samus a jar containing a strange creature. It was a green jelly like thing and was almost see through._

_"What's that sticking out of it at the bottom?" The girl asks pointing at the strange creature. _"_I believe those things are its teeth. See? There are four of them._

_"Wow! It's actually kind of pretty! what's it called daddy?"__ "__Ah right, this...this is called a_ **METROID**_!" he says excitedly throwing his hands above his head for effect."_

_They gaze at the mysterious creature in awe together. But breaking the touching silence was something unheard of. A terrifying sound, that was only followed by trouble._ "E_EERAAA!"_

_What's that sound? The man exclaims. What's going?_" "_Daddy, what was that?" the girl asks with a frightened look. "I don't know Samus. I'll go check, stay put."_

_He starts to go outside to investigate, but is stopped by a huge explosion rendering him, and the girl unconscious. The girl coming too first is only met with a horrible sight. The house was_ _obliterated. Walls were on fire and crumbling to the ground, and the roof was gone. What she saw in the sky was a small armada of foul, evil-looking ships that sent a shiver of terror_ _down her spine._

_The girl screams at the top of her lungs in pure utter fear. Waking up to his daughter's screams of terror, he find finds this new scene to be almost unbearable. Thinking quickly though, he calls out to his daughter. _

_"Samus, Come quickly!" The girl turns to her father with a face of mixed emotions. Daddy! Are you okay! I'm so scared! What's going on!?" looking to her father for guidance. I don't know, but I need you to be brave!" The man says embracing his daughter. "There is a device in the light tower that can be used to send a distress signal for help." Now looking at her eye to eye. "While I go activate it, I need to run into__the forest. Try to find Lulu, and stay with her._

_"But Daddy!" She argues. "No buts! The man says firmly. " Go now! I'll be right behind you as soon as I activate the device. Now go!" He exclaims and shoves her off gently _

_Reluctantly, the girl turns and takes off for the forest. Half way there, she is met by a ruffled up Mountain lion._

_"Lulu!" She yells. "You came! Were you worried? But no time for that, quickly we have go to the forest like Daddy told me to!_

_The girl and lulu start heading for the forest, when they are startled by another explosion. They turn to see the light house had been shot at as well to, and was catching fire and crumbling down quickly._

_"NOO! DADDY!" The girl yells with terror. "Lulu! Let me ride you! We have to go save Daddy now, before it's too late!" she begs._

_The Mountain, crouches down to allow the girl to get on its back, and then sprints off towards the burning scene. When they come up to the house, the girl gets down off the mountain lion and hides_ _behind a broken wall. _

_She ever so slowly peeps around it, to find yet another horrifying scene, a creature standing taller than a human, with a boney yet muscular body. It resembled something like_ _a dinosaur and a dragon mixed together, with huge wings on its back, and a long boney tail that stretched out at least six feet. _

_Instinctively, to protect her home, Lulu, the mountain lion, jumps outfrom behind the wall, and launches at the vile creature, but with one twitch its tail, the creature stole the mountain lion's last breath.*_

_"NOO! LULU!" Her voice sounding of fear and desperation. The creature turns around and eyes her down. "Hm? A human child? _

_"Why did you do that to Lulu! The girl ask defiantly. "Lulu? You mean the silly feline?" The evil creature grins. "Such a silly name. Don't worry about it. The filthy thing is dead now.._

_At this, the young girl begins screaming at the monstrosity. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I HATE YOU! I hate you, I hate you I hate YOU!" Oh? Such a harsh tone for such a small thing. If I were you I'd be more worried about your..heh..heh..heh.._

_"Why did you come here?! Go away now!" the little girl retorts._ "_Full of spunk aren't we? The monster snares. "Fine, I'll show you something nice..heh heh heh heh._

_The Creature Rears up, and stands as tall as it can, and walks over to the girl and towers over her, raising his right hand, but he is interrupted_ A lowlier but still scary Mantis looking alien Speaks out to the monster. _M'e Lord, We've found the alien in question, but it seems to be dead. It might have been killed in the explosion._

_"Ehhh? Its dead huh..how unfortunate. Let us be one our way then. You girl, I guess I'll let you live. Ha ha, You'll be able to say stood up against the mighty space pirate Ridley!_ _HA HA HA HA HAAAA!"_

_Without a seconds moment, the creature uses its big wings to fly off , and retreat along with the rest of the space pirates to the space ships, disappearing into the horizon..._

_Then as if the sky itself_ _was mourning, the rain fell, with the small girl's tears. Leaving her alone, lost, and confused. Then out of the blurry back ground came a shadowy figure, which shockingly calls out to the girl._

_"Samus...my dear child" The voice calls gently with deep concern. The girl turns with tears in her eyes to see who is was. "OLDBIRD!"_

_The girl jumps up and runs to the old Chozo, grasping on to his soaked brown robe.*_

_"Oldbird..*hic* I'm..so*hic..scared...*hic* the girl cries barely getting any words out._ _I know my child...I know...know...know...know..._

_*Beep, beep, beep*_

_"Beep, beep, beep" Samus awoke to the sound from here visor."Uhnn..What's. That sound? Huh? Oh no! I'm almost out of oxygen!...I've got to get back to the ship, as fast as possible."_

_Samus forces her completely sore body up. Her stare falls upon the still frozen Ridley, and she gazes at him with renewed anger. "I should kill you right now...for what you did..." Samus rises her_ _cannon towards him trying to muster the courage to shoot him with what little energy she had left."Iririririri" A strange and familiar sound comes from out of the silence of the cave, cutting Samus' thought pattern off._

_That sound..huh?..Where...where is it coming from? Samus lowers her canon, and starts looking around, trying to find the source of the sound._

_"Iriririri" The sound coming from the metroid flying just a little ways above her._

_"Where!...Ah! There! AH! Its a...a..." Samus finds herself suddenly face to face with a metroid with unusual appearance. "It's a Metroid! What's with. This color though? Blue, and purple?_

_Hmm..Maybe I should.." Samus takes out a small metal plate, and pushes a button on it, and it transforms into tube, big enough to contain the Metroid. "I think I'll have you come with me. Don't_ _worry though, I promise you, you won't be hurt in any way." Samus presses another button, that released a faint screeching sound that attracted the Metroid. As Samus suspected, the Metroid came close enough for her to catch. "Gotcha. I'm sure the guys will love looking at you." _

_After capturing the Metroid, Samus hurriedly retraces her steps back to her ship, being low on oxygen, she didn't_ _have much time left. Retracing her steps was difficult, but makes back, barely by the skin of her teeth. In her ship, Samus takes her helmet off and takes a deep breath of synthetic oxygen. "That was a close one." She sighs while letting her hair down. "Computer, are you on?"_

_ "Affirmative, did your mission go well?", "It went well enough." She says taking another deep breath. "Let's go back to station 9. I'm going to rest in the medic tank, so wake me when we get there." "Yes Ma'am. Engaging auto pilot."_

_Samus hooks herself up to the medic tank and drifts off to sleep. A few cycles later the ship arrives at its destination. Station Nine._

_"Miss, are you awake, we are now approaching Station Nine." Medic tank is drain and a weary Samus climbs out. "Uhnn..Ok..*yawns* I'm up. Let's bring'er in, and land in the hangar." "As you wish Ma'am."_

_After landing, Samus gets out of the ship, and is greeted by a friendly face. " Hello! Welcome to station nine." The Man in a gray jump suit and white lab coat extends his hand out. "Oh! Thanks for greeting me Dr. Keys." Samus says excepting his hand._

_"I'm glad you are here, and it makes me happy when you are able to stop by. Ohh? What's that you have there?" Dr. Keys ask curiously pointing at the jar under her arm. "Huh? Oh, right, look here, it's something I found on a mission." Samus holds it out in front of her._

_ I think it's a Metroid,_ _even though the colors. Are quite different." Dr. Keys starts intensely at the creature. "Hmmm...yes the colors are different all right, that's really strange, but now that I look at it, I've no doubts it's a Metroid." Taking a few steps back to ponder, Dr. Keys looks at Samus._

_ "Hmm, how about you hand_ _that to me, and I'll take it to Dr. Adams. You go drop your suit of by Johnny's and he'll tune it up for you, and you can go get something to eat in the cafeteria, then get some rest. I'll have a room ready right away."_

_"Thanks." Samus says. "I'll do that..but..hehe. Before that, you didn't think I'd forget did you?" Samus reached out her right hand rubbing her index finger and thumb_ _together._

_Dr. Keys shakes his head. "Ah..ha ha, for a second, I'd hoped you'd let it slip this time. Ah well. How does 70,000 credits sound?"_

_After thinking for a second, Samus accepts it. "I should be able to buy enough provisions for a while, and if I play my cards right, I'd be able to get that spiffy new gun I've wanted for my ship. You've got a deal!"_

_"Ah ha ha, That's good then." He says with a relaxed face. "I'll have someone drop the credits off by your room later, so you go relax." Samus shrugs. "Yeah, sure thing. Here ya go, don't drop it now. I'm interested, so when you find_ _something out, tell me OK? I'll be hanging out here for a while." Dr. Keys nods his head. "Yeah, sure no problem. Please, make yourself at home Samus." Samus smiles "Will do."_

A few weeks later, _Samus lay awake, unable to sleep in her bed, with her right armm across her forehead. "I'm so...tired.." Samus gets up, and walks over to her window, and stares out at the vast emptiness that is outer space. _

_"I feel so weak...If I had been stronger back then, maybe things would have turned out different...I'll find a way...and one day I'll.." Samus' thoughts are interrupted by Dr. Keys,_ _calling to her on her visual intercom. "Hey Samus? Are you awake?" Samus turns to look at the intercom. "Huh? I am now, you just woke me up." Dr. Keys raises his eye brow. "Huh, really, but it seemed like you were awake to me." Samus shakes her head._

_"No, I was definitely_ _asleep just a second ago." Dr. Keys rolls his eyes at her obvious sarcasm "Ah..I see. My apologies then. But after careful examinations, I think we've finally made a break through. I thought I should tell you as soon as possible." _

_"Oh I see, thank you for informing me." He nods his head. "Yes of course, if you'd like, you may come and see for yourself." Samus shrugs. "Sure I guess so." Dr. Keys nods again. "All right, we'll see you then." _

_After the intercom cuts off, Samus takes__another look out her window at the endless space. "I guess I'll take a little walk then."_

_(At the lab)_

_"All right, I informed Samus." Dr. Keys expresses a look of accomplishment. "Oh? Good, we can show her our progress, oh but while we do that, be sure to copy everything we have so far on to a diskette." Dr. Adams hands Dr. Keys a tiny disk. _

_"Ah, sure, I'll get_ _on that now." While Dr. Keys prepared the information, Dr. Adams stares at the Metroid with great awe. "I really had thought that, the last Metroid had been done in, but this...it seems there may well be more than just one breed." Dr. Keys thinks aloud._

"There may very well be many more breeds undiscovered in many more universes!" Dr. Keys says with much enthusiasm. "But this Metroid, Keys,_ this particular one, this Metroid right here, with this strange color of blue and purple, and it's strange new power. It could very well change the very definition of logic itself!" Adams excitement is clear in his face, as a shiver goes down his spine._

_ "Now_ _Adams, you mustn't get ahead of yourself. All we have at the moment is a hypothesis. We have much testing to do before we come to a real conclusion." "But Keys!" Adams snaps back. _

_"Don't you understand!? You saw for_ _yourself! This creature...This Metroid, has the power to control time! We did countless tests, all ending in failure, but when I accidentally knocked over a glass tube, right before it landed on it, the_ _Metroid put it back in its place!" Adams' voice gets high as he begins shaking his arms about, finally slapping his own forehead."_

_ "At first I thought it had mysterious telepathy powers" Adams explains. "But no, with further investigation, I decided to break something, to see what would happen. So I took the glass tube from before, and dropped it near the Metroid, and with hardly any time wasted the glass tube was restored to normal again!"_

_ "The Metroid didn't just fix it, it restored its time!" Adams, by this point had reached his maximum excitement and is nearly prancing about the lab._

_ "Also, with further_ _study" He continues as he wiggles in his shoes. "We found that its way of getting energy is different as well. While the other metroids absorbed energy by biting into their prey, and sucking its energy from it with their teeth, this_ _Metroid, seems to only absorb energy from its surroundings, by simply absorbing it into its skin! _

_"And with that energy, if my hypothesis is correct, then the Metroid is also limited how much_ _space, and how much time it can restore at a time, depending on how much energy it has!" Adams finally stops to take a breath. _

_"Yes, that does seem to be the case Adams, but not only that, the fact that we can witness_ _these happenings, and still remember them, makes me think that its powers doesn't affect our thinking pattern." Dr. Keys points out. "Yes! That's exactly what I think as well!"_

_ "But we haven't got the chance to test_ _that theory yet" Dr. Keys interrupts. "As we don't know how much energy the Metroid needs, in order to restore our time." Keys pauses for a second and Adams jumps back in. "But! We can find out with this! _

_If my theory about the Metroid absorbing energy through its_ _skin is right, then it might be able to absorb energy from this!" Adams reaches into his pocket, and pulls out a rock chunk." You see this Dr. Keys? This isn't any ordinary rock. It's a piece of a star!"_

_Keys snaps his fingers as he catches on to Adams' idea. "Which we_ _all know, stars contain an extraordinary amount of energy! Even that small star chunk contains enough to power a small space colony for at least a month!"_

_"That's right Key! Now let's see if it can absorb all the energy from this star chunk!" Keys stops him "Now, please be careful, you don't know what will happen!" Adams brushes him off "OH, don't you worry that little brain of yours Keys. I've got everything under con..." Adams is interrupted by an alarm going off._

_BE-U-WOP, BE-U-WOP, BE-U-WOP! "What's going on Keys? I was just in the middle of something!" Adams frustration is obvious on his face. "I don't know Adams! I'll call Johnny on the VI!" Keys rushes to the Visual Intercom to attempt to contact their Engineer. _

_"Johnny!_ _What's going on? Why's the siren going off?" A man with a buzz cut dressed in a navy blue jump suit with a small globe and wrench symbol on the left corner, pops up on the screen. "Ah! Dr. Keys! It's terrible! The station is being invaded by Space Pirates!" Keys mouth nearly drops to the floor. "What?! Space pirates? Why? And at a time like this?" _

_"I don't know Dr. Keys, but Samus is already on the job. She is already fighting back! I've got to do what little I can over here Doctors! _

_I'm going to evacuate all by standers, so please, you two try to get somewhere safe_ _as well!" Johnny waves bye to the Doctors, and signs off from the intercom. "Keys and Adams turn to each other hopping one would already have an answer on what to do._

_Meanwhile, Samus was in one of the many station lobbies, trying her best to hold back the space pirates. "Gah! There is just no end to them! I have to get by here quickly!" Thinking quickly, Samus turns on her Freeze beam, and charges it completely. She jumps out from behind her cover blast the room freezing__the entire lot of pirates that were the lobby. "Whew, I'm glad that worked." Samus takes a quick breath. Though her victory is short lived as more start to stream in._

_"More of them? NO! What could they be after? Unless! No! I have to get to the lab as soon as possible!" Realizing what was actually going on, Samus decides to take some risky maneuvers to slip past the pirates, heading straight for the lab. Upon reaching it she finds the doors tightly locked. "Dr. Adams! Are you in there! Hey!" Samus bangs on the doors._

_"It's me_ _Samus! Open up!" Samus' yelling is in vain, when she suddenly hears a horrifying sound on the other side of the door. "ERRRAAA!" And then a loud explosion. _

_Samus jumps back and blasts the door_ _down with a charge beam. Samus finds Dr. Adams laying on the floor next to what seemed to be a giant hole. Samus rush over to his side to check his pulse."No...tch..I was too late..he's..dead.." Samus slides her hand over his to close eye lids. "I'm so sorry…I wasn't fast enough"_

_She jumps to her feet, and peers down the hole. "I don't know how he got out of that ice...but he's here...this time .I'm going to kill him for sure!" _

_Samus jumps down the hole falling several_ _levels, until landing hard on the bottom floor in the station hanger sending a shiver through her whole body. The landing paralyzing her for just a second. Looking ahead, she sees another giant hole, this time in the hanger door, and_ _catches a glimpse of Ridley's tail. _

_Looking around more, she sees Dr. Keys near her ship and rushes over to him and checks his pulse as well. "Yes .He's alive! Can you hear me? Keys!_

_Samus notices the oxygen levels in the room diminishing quickly. "The oxygen. It's getting sucked out of here fast by that hole...I've got to do something quick." While trying to think of a quick solution, she hears a faint voice. "Uhhn..Samus...is..that you?" Samus looks back down at Keys. "Ah! Your awake!". Keys puts his hand up to stop her from talking. _

_"Ahhn. There's no time to chat, I_ _haven't got much longer." Samus retaliates "Don't say that! You're going to be fine!" Keys stops her again. "No..Samus..uhg..in my jacket pocket. Is a diskette…that contains the information..*cough* on the metroid..please..don't let it be_ _used for evil...that metroid..*cough* you must..you must*cough, cough cough*"_

_Samus supports his head. "Please Keys! Quit talking now! I'll take care of everything! I promise!" Keys gives just gives her a faint smile _

_"Samus, you must get that Metroid back before_ _something truly horrible...hap..pen..sss..." Dr. Keys voice trails off as his head falls limp in Samus' hands. "Keys? Keys! AHHHH!" In a furious fit, Samus searches his pockets for the diskette, then jumps up and boards her ship. "COMPUTER! Power up!"_

_"Engine power is_ _on Ma'am." The ship responds. "I'm aware of everything that has been going on. Would you like to fly manually?" Samus smiles "You never cease to amaze me! Where's my helmet?" Samus asks looking around quickly "It's in the pilot's seat." Samus throws her helmet on and activates her visor. "Alright! Then let's go!"_

_"Yes Ma'am, enabling manual flight." Samus prepares herself for takeoff. "We're going to have to be fast to catch up with him. _

_If he isn't in a ship, he must_ _be going to the closest planet!" The computer explains that Earth is actually the closest planet right now. "Earth!? How did we get all the way over here?" The computer further explains that Station Nine was to orbit Earth for the next 10 years to help with scientific advancement. _

_"Ah, You will be 20 soon won't you?" Samus snorts at the comment. "Really? I seem to have forgotten about that kind of stuff. Never the less, here we go!" Samus shifts her ship into over drive, and zips out of the hanger._

_"Computer,_ _see if you can lock on to that metroids power!" After a moment the computer responds "Miss, unfortunately the Metroid's power is undetectable." Samus bangs her fist "Dang it! Can you find anything at all?" Samus begs. _

_After another few seconds the computer responds "Yes, sensors show a powerful force 60 clicks to_ _the left. "The computer brings up a navigator on the screen. "Got it! We'll go that way!" Samus swerves her ship to the left and picks up speed. Soon after She comes to strange disturbance in the middle of space. "Ah! What's that!" The computer responds "It appears to be some sort of black hole, or a rip in space if your prefer." _

_"Hmm…I don't know why, but I feel like Ridley's been through it." The computer responds "It's possible Miss, there doesn't seem to be any sign of him otherwise." Samus heaves the ship forward. "All right then! It's TIME for this bounty hunter to take a leap through space!" Going at full speed, Samus leaps through_ _the portal, screaming out with all her heart at the top of her lungs. "RIIIDLEEEY!_

_END! WHEW! WOW! How did you like the re write? I changed the script format for the dream sequence, and fixed as many errors as I could find. Keep in mind some errors are intentional to add effect, if that makes any sense. Other wise let me know so I can improve it again! Next chapter! Here we go! Wait for it, wait for it! BAM! "RIDLEY! SAMUS! AND A LINK TO THE PAST! Please stay tuned!_


	3. RIDLEY, SAMUS, AND A LINK TO THE PAST!

_**THE LEGEND OF ZELDA, METROID OF TIME**_

Disclaimer:

_I do not own any of the Nintendo characters in this story. Nor do I own metoid or zelda _

_______________________________  
_

*Author's Note: All right guys, here it comes! Ridley, Samus, and A Link to the Past! In this chapter, Samus finds herself unknowingly teleported to the past, to the ancient lands

Of Hyrule. Also on that note, Our new hero Link makes his appearance at last! And as stated in the chapter before, will now be using a different format for this story. With so many people entering now, it'll be hard to keep up with who's talking if I write(err..type..) the other way. OK guys, here we go!!

*******************

"The Land of Hyrule"

In the land of Hyrule, in the Hyrule fields, a young man with blond hair, blue eyes, and a green tunic, lies sleeping peacefully underneath the shadow of tall lone tree....Until

Navi: Link!! Wake up! Wake up!

Link:ZzZzZzZzZz

Navi:LINK!!!!!

Link: *snort* Huh? What Navi! Can't a guy g...et...some....rest...

Navi: Link! look!

Link: I'm looking, but what am I looking at!

*Link and Navi look to the sky to find a wild ball of fire coming right for them.*

Link: Navi go get a closer look!

Navi: What? No! You do it!

Link: How? I can't fly!

Navi: Sounds like a personal problem to me...

*Link reaches into his magic pouch, and pulls out a slick looking sling shot.*

Link: Oh nag nag nag... Heh heh heh

Navi:What...What are you doing with that!

Link:Oooh, nothing..

Navi:Huh? Ehh? Ahh! No! Stay away from me you deranged idiot!

*As Link struggles to get Navi into the sling shot, the fiery ball lands only feet away, causing a huge explosion of dust and rocks.*

Link: Ahh! What the? You were to late!

Navi: Oh bother, lets just go check it out.

Link: Yeah yeah yeah...Huh? Whats that!

Navi: Its coming right for us?

*A small blue and purple creature comes flying out of the cloud of dust, running hard into Link's chest*

Link:OOff!! Whats this?

Navi: Its..Kind of pretty..

*Link holds the small creature in his hands out in front of him to see it clearly.*

Link: I think its..scared...

Navi: How can you tell, it has no face?

Link: I don't exactly know. I just..feel it..

*Disturbing the two's thoughts, came a terrifying sound. The sound of a monster.*

??: ERRRAAAA!!!!

Link: What was that?!

Navi: Link! Watch out! I sense something really evil close by!

Link: That must be why this thing is so scared. Don't worry little fella, whatever it is scaring you, I'll take care of it.

*Link Lets go of the creature and it gets behind him. Link grabs the hilt of the sword that's on his back, and spreads his legs a part, giving him a good stance to launch from. A huge creature flies upward out of the dust, and stares down at Link*

Link: What..what is that...

Navi: It looks so scary! I've never seen anything like it!

*Link yells out to the creature*

Link: WHO?! WHAT..ARE YOU!!??

??: Hmm? Another tinsy human pest. Very well, since this is your last few seconds among the living I will educate you.

Link: So educate me!

??: III! AM the great, LORD RIDLEY! And that behind you is called a metroid. It holds great power, that of which I find interesting. Give it to me now!

Link: Ohh? Ridley? I see. Well, I am Link! And I'm not giving...err...what did he call this again?

Navi: Ummm. Metabot?

Link: Noo, it ended with and oid..

Navi: Zoid?

Link:Noo, had an "M" in it..

Navi: Meteoroid?

Ridley: METROID! ITS A METROID!

Link: Hey! I'll ask you not to butt in when I'm trying to have a conversation! Fine, what ever it is, I'm going to protect it!

Ridley: Huh? Very well then...DIE!!

*Ridley summons a great fire ball from his belly, and fires it at Link:

Link: Navi! hide!

*As Navi rushes to get under Links hat, Link unsheathes his sword, and waits for the right moment. When the fire ball was merely a foot away, Link quickly swipes his magical sword and knocks the fire ball back at Ridley, with Ridley barely dodging it*

Ridley: WHAT?! What kind of trickery is this! With merely a sword you counter attacked my flame!

Link: Heh, that all you got!

Ridley: Raah! Try counter attacking this then!

*Ridley dives in at Link to get closer, and he summons up yet another fiery attack, this time a flame thrower. Link reacts quickly pulling out his shield just in the nick of time. As strong and as hot Ridley flame was, it could break through Links shield.*

Ridley:What? Now you can block them? How? Such low tech weaponry shouldn't even stand a chance against my power!

Link:That it? Ha ha, my turn then!

*Link jumps up high, reaching eye level with Ridley, and slashes his sword out at his face, but Ridley dodged with ease.*

Ridley: You might be skilled with tricks small human, but your attacks are to slow to hit me!

Link: Oh? Try this on for size then.

*Link whips out bow and arrows, enchanting the power of ice upon the arrows.*

Ridley:Whats this? More tricks?

Link: Yeah, something like that!

*Link launches the ice arrow at Ridley with great speed, but Ridley still dodges it.*

Ridley: HA ha ha ha! What did I tell you boy? Your attacks are to slow!

Link: Ch, dang it..I can't seem to hit him. How can i slow him down.

Ridley: If my fire attacks don't work, then I'll just use my speed. heh heh heh..

Link: I won't go down that easy! {I just have to watch him as closely as possible, if my eyes can match his speed, then when he attacks, I'll be able to counter..}

*Ridley flies around above link, building his speed, as Link tries to keep his eyes on him.*

Ridley: NOW DIE!

*Ridley swoops down at link, with great speed.*

Link:Wait...wait...almost...

*At the last second....*

Link:{Now!}

*Link falls back kicking Ridley in his lower jaw, as hard as he possibly could.*

Ridley: AHHH!!!!

Link: HA HA HA! Look who's to slow now!

Ridley: YOU NUISANCE OF PETTY EARTH WORM!

Link: Heh, Sticks and stones, Boney butt.

Ridley: GRAH! Beware child! I'll retreat for now, but I will be back! and I'll pry that metroid from your cold DEAD FINGERS!!

Link: We'll see!!

*Ridley in an angry fuss, tuns around, and flies off.*

Links:Whew! Its safe Navi. You ok little fella?

*The metroid floated in front of Link making a weird noise. Navi came out from under Link's hat and started flying around the metroid, trying to investigate it.*

Navi: Hmm, I've definitely never seen anything like it before.

Link: It seems to be trying to say something. I wish I could say something. Hey there little fella, that big guy back there was pretty scary huh? I don't know why he

was after you, but if you come with us, I'll be sure that big bully doesn't mess with you, so how about?

Metroid:IRIRIRI

*The metroid started flying around Link really fast, then stopped, and started rubbing against his face*

Link: Ha ha, I guess that means yes. Come with me, We'll find some where good to rest.

Navi: Huh?? He-hey! Don-don't rub against Link like that!

Link: Huh? Why not, you do it all the time.

*Navi turns red at the comment*

Navi: I-I do not! Besides! you don't know where that thing came from! it could have some sort of deadly virus! It could even BE a virus!

Link: Huh? Oh, don't but silly Navi. Lets go to Kokiri village.

Navi: Huh? you want to take it home!

Link: Of course, I can't just leave her out here.

Navi: What? Her? How do you know its a girl??!!

Link: Oh, I don't know. Just a feeling.

Navi: Oh..you gotta be kidding....

Link: Well, any ways, lets get going.

Navi: Do you even know where your going.....

Link:...Uhhh...OF course!!!

Navi: Did you lose your map again?

Link: Uhhh....True Adventurers like me don't need maps! We follow our instincts!

Navi: *sigh* This is why the Great Deku Tree sent me with you in the first place. Follow me......

Link: I don't need your guidance! I can find home on my own!

Navi:.........Oh....then lead away...

Link: FINE! Lets gooo!!!............

Navi: ??

Link:....Well..you know..if you insist on leading the way, I guess I won't argue with you..so...

Navi: Thats what I thought..You'd be lost with out me. He hee

Link: Ah heh heh....

*Navi flies in front of Link and gives him girlish wink, and then takes a sharp turn to the left zipping across Hyrule field.*

Navi: THIS WAAAAY!!! SEE IF YOU CAN KEEP UP!

Link: Huh?? WHAAAT??

* The metroid quickly follows behind Navi, leaving Link struggling to keep up. Navi and the metroid arrive at the entrance leading to Kokiri Villige and stop to wait for Link to catch up.*

Link: Uwaah!*gasp* Youuuu!!

Navi: Wha...what..he he he..

Link: Grrr.. And just so you know, I was gonna go this way!

Navi: Uh huh...

Link: WHAT!? My insticts are all ways right on!

Navi: You deffinately would have went the other way...

Link: What?? No way! How do you think I made my way through all those dungens!

Navi: I know how you got through all those! I was there! Remember!!?? You just dragged and swung your sword around running through every door you saw until "I" found a map for you!! Thats why the Great Deku tree named me Navi, as in navigate, as in, The Great Deku Tree knew you couldn't NAVIGATE!!

Link: WHAAAT!! HO-HOW DO YOU KNOW WHAT I DID YOU IDIOT FAIRY! YOUR ALL WAYS UNDER MAY HAT!!! STUPID NAVI!

Navi: WHAT? I WAS NOT! I WAS ALL WAYS CLOSET TO THE DANGER! I'M THE ONE WHO GIVES YOU YOUR STUPID AIMING ABILITIES! WITH OUT ME YOU COULDN'T HIT THE RIGHT SIDE OF A ZOMBIE! Plus, your hat....STIIIINKS!!!

Link:.....What....WHAT! I can find my way home with out you! I don't need you, you stupid fairy!

*Link storms off twords the forest leaving a flustered Navi and confused Metroid behind*

Navi:..That idiot...He'll never learn at his rate...He needs some bigger than me to give him a good whoopen....

Metroid: Iri??

Navi: Ehh? ahh..You..Flying jelly bowl, follow me, I'll take you to the tree house.

*Navi Leads the metroid through the entrance and into the villige.*

??:Halt! Oh its Navi! Huh wheres that good for nothing free loader...

Navi: Oh Mido, I don't where he is, just stormed off. He didn't come by here?

*Some where in the middle of the Lost woods*

Link:...Stupid Navi..thinks she's so smart. I'll be just fine with out here..I don't need her..I get home all on my own,and explore dungens all on my own to!...speaking of home...shouldn't I have been there by now? Hmmm..Now that I think about it..I don't remember passing by the annoying entrance guard brat Mido...or even the entrance...ah...where am I now??

*Kokiri Villige Entrance*

Mido: I don't know, My shift just started, so I just got here.

Navi: I'll go to the tree house then...

Mido: Well, all right, keep that good for nothing out of trouble.

Navi: Yeah yeah..

*Navi goes through the village coming up to Link's Tree house.*

Navi: Ehh? It doesn't seem like he's here..figures..he probably got lost in the Lost Woods some how..That idiot...Hey yo...Huh? where'd that thing go? ahhh! don't tell me its lost to!!?? That thing is as stupid as Link

geese! I was wondering why none of the villigers were staring....ahhh!! Guess I've got no choice...If I fouce, I should be able to sense him...ahhh, what a pain..

*Navi flies off towards the entrance of the Lost Woods. She stops just after entering, and tries to sense Link aura.*

Navi:....hmmmm...its..faint, but this way..

*Navi goes to the right, and stops again.*

Navi: Hmmmm....Left.......Now Right....Left again......Straight this time...Left....Now right again...EHHH?

*Navi comes to the entrance of what seems to be a large maze.*

Navi: Ahhh! Don't tell me he's over at the Temple again! Huh..Whats that sound? Is that...Saria's Song?...He's deffinately there then.

*Navi flies up over the maze, and comes to a flight of stairs and flies up them, to come to an opening with a large stump in the middle of everything, and a tall stone contruction just over head. Navi found Link sitting on the stump, with his ocarina, playing a tuneful song. The metroid enjoying the song, was dancing around Link.

Navi: Link! There you are...

Link: Huh? Oh..its you Navi...Hey I'm sorr---

Navi: No! no..I'm sorry...I shouldn't have said all those things earlier...

Link: Its ok..I said some mean stuff to..besides..everything you said was true...

Navi:...

Link: She..seems to enjoy the song...I think it makes her happy..

Navi: Maybe...Looks it...but..it makes you...sad..right?

Link:..I don't know...T

Navi: Its written all over your face. I miss her to Link...but she is a sage now...she will always be looking over us.

Link: I know...but..I'll never be able to...look over her any more...This song..was my only way of hearing her voice before, when I set out on my journey. Her voice was a source for my strength..her kind and warm voice...but now...she's gone...and I...feel cold now...

Metroid:..Iri?

*The metroid apparently sensing Link's discomfort, tries cheering him up but rubbing against his face.*

Link: Ha ha, I'm ok Aria...

Navi:....E....e..EEEHHH??

Link:..I decided..to call her Aria...You don't mind do you? I had have something to call you after all..

Aria: IRIRIRIRI!

Link: Ha ha, I think she likes it.

Navi:...ye..yeah..seems that way..{idiot...that name...It's obvious where you got it from...}

Link: Hey..Aria...Right now..I'm on an adventure...

Aria: Iri?

Link: You see, this land is called Hyrule, and its in real danger...I'm on a journey to save it...

Aria: Iriri?

Link: If...you want to come with me..I don't mind but its up to you. There'll be lost of dangerous people, and monsters out there. And the Dragon thing that was after you, its likely its waiting for us some where..

Navi: Link......

Link: But you know, I'd protect you....I'd be sure..to protect you from anything, or anyone, that tries to hurt you...

Aria: IRI!

Link: Huh? does that mean...You'll come with us?

Aria: IRIRIRI!!!

Link: HA HA HA! That's great! I promise! I promise I'll protect you!

Navi: L...Link...Ahhhh..I guess there's no helping it then. Lets go rest for tonight, then head out in the morning.

Link: Yeah, lets go..

Navi: All right then lets..

Link: Wait, Navi....

Navi: Huh? what is it?

Link..Navi..will..will you be my guide home...

Navi: Ehh?? Ahhh! Don't ask it that way with a sad face like that!

Link: Oh..uhh...

Navi: You really are helpless with out him. Of course I'll be your guide..I'm your guardian fairy after all.

*Link walks through the forest with Aria flying close next to his right arm, and Nave sitting on his left shoulder, kindly guiding their way back to Kokiri village. By the time they got to the villige it was night time, and every one else had already gone to their huts and gone to sleep. Link laid in his bed awake staring at the ceiling. Navi was asleep in Link's hat on the small wooden chair in the middle of the room. Aria was sleeping next to Link on his pillow. *

right, left, right, left, straight, left, right

*Link carefully gets out of bed, so that he doesn't wake Aria up, walks quietly out leaving his his hat behind since Navi was sleeping in it. Link makes his way to the entrance of Lost Woods.*

Link: Ehh..now what where those directions?...hmmm I think it was....right..then left...then right again..then left...ahhh..which way now???

*Link squats with his arms crossed and eyes scrunched closed.*

Link:...Ah! Forward.....left..then right.....Ahh! here it is! See? Heh, I can get around with out Navi after all.

*As Link Makes his way through the maze, he hears a shockingly loud explosion up ahead.*

Link: What..what was...that...

********************************************************8

Samus:...Ahh...its...so cold in here...

*Before Samus, lights of blue, purple, and red swirled about in a vortex. Turbulence kicks in and her ships starts to rattle violently*

! Computer! Status!

Computer: Ship is going under heavy turbulence. Sensor indicate it to be 61 degrees Celsius, and dropping.

Samus: Whats..going on here..uhhg!!! I never knew Ridley had this power!

Computer: Data on Space pirate Ridley confirms he does not have the ability to control space.

Samus: Then...what about the Metroid?

Computer: Perhaps. There's no data on the Metroid.

Samus: No...Data?

*Samus thoughts turn to Dr. Keys and the diskette that he had give her.*

Samus: Computer, gave me a diskette just before we left. It probably has information about the Metroid.

Computer: Yes Ma'am. Please insert the diskette then.

Samus: Ok, here you go.

Computer:...Now analyzing....analyses complete.

Samus: So?

Computer: According to the data on this diskette, this vortex is most likely the doing of the metroid.

Samus: What? Seriously? What else can you tell me?

Computer: It seems that this Metroid has a unique and strange ability. It can rifts in the very fabric of space and time. It could move freely between space dimension, and even historical, or future points in time.

Samus: What? Are pulling my leg?

Computer: No, that would be illogical. I do not posses the arm or arms to do the pulling of either of your legs.

Samus: Huh, ah that's not what I..Ahh never mind. Can you tell me if we're are going into the future or the past?

Computer: Negative

Samus: I guess we'll just have to see then. Ah! There's a white light up ahead, that must be the opening.

Computer: That seems logical

Samus: Ahh..Yeah...All right then! Lets go find us a Time hoping Metroid, and a nasty space pirate!!!

*Samus emerges from the cold vortex, and hits turbulence hard cause the ship to vibrate hazardously*

Samus: AHHH! Why is the ship shaking this hard!

Computer:............

Samus: Computer?? Huh! AH! I can't see anything now! what happened!?

*Unable to see whats happening anymore, Samus is unaware that the ship is about to crash.*

Samus: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

*ship crashes( A/N: i know, that was kinda weak)

Samus: Uhhnn..What..what just happened. The ship is completely off line. Gah, I guess I should get a look outside then.

*Samus manualy opens the ships hatch and steps out, with her left hand on her canon ready to defend against unknown and unwanted enemies.*

Samus: Huh? It seems I've crash landed in a forest.

*Samus uses her visor to scan her surroundings, looking for anything unusual.*

Samus: At least my visor wor...wor..woooorrrks???!! EHH? Whose that??

*Samus attention is captured by a suspicious person running right for her, with a sword in hand.*

??: YOU! GET AWAY FROM THIS PLACE! OR THIS WILL BE YOUR END! YEEEAAAHHH!

Samus: Ehh?? Huh?? A sword, I see. I've definitely landed in the past then. Cause in the present, swords like that one no longer exist..eh? WHOA! HEY WATCH WHERE SWING THAT! AHH!!

*The mysterous person unwittingly kept swinging at Samus, with out letting up.*

Samus: He does, AHH! not..seem to be willing to talk. YIKES! that was close.!!

??: YEEAAHH! DIEEE INVADER!!!

Samus: Grrr..that the way you want it?? FINE! THEN TASTE THIS!!

*Samus charges up a charge beam and fires at the person, but the person with great skills seemed to dodges easily, letting the charge beam hit the sore across the yard tearing up the ground, and hitting the stump, blowing it up.*

??:AHH!!! NOO!!..YOU! YOU'VE COME HERE UN ANNOUNCE, AND TEAR THINGS UP? That's it....I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!

Samus: What are you talking about??! Who the heck are you?

??: The name's LINK! AND I'M GOING TO BE YOUR DEATH!

Samus: Ch, doesn't look like he is willing to reason, guess I'll have to beat him to get him to listen. FINE! THEN BRING IT ON!

*Samus and Link launch at each other, both with great power, and intent to win.*

Link: YEEEAAAAHH!!!

Samus:AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!

*To be continued*****

*************************

All right! That's it! I know this chapter was short, and I apologies, I'll try to do better next chapter. Please leave reveiws! Please tell me weither you liked the way I typed it this time, or the way I was typing before. All right! Stay tuned for chapter four! Samus vs. Link!!!


	4. Samus VS Link

_**THE LEGEND OF ZELDA, METROID OF TIME**_

Disclaimer:

_I do not own any of the Nintendo characters in this story. Nor do I own Metroid or Zelda _

_Authors Note: Thanks for sticking with me so far. Here's Chapter Fout, Link vs. Samus!!_

_**********************************_

_The cold night air nipped at the tip of Link's ears as he stood in a defensive form with his sword in his right hand stretched out to the side, and his shield positioned in front of him with his legs slightly bent. Samus stood several feet away, squatting down on her left knee, with her cannon stretched out in front of her charging up to fire._

_Link: Prepare yourself!!_

_Samus: If you insist!_

_*Samus let her canon fire but Link dodges it with ease, by doing jumping and rolling to the side. Link positions him self to run, and launches himself at Samus. Samus readies herself, as Link comes in and slashes at her with his sword. Samus dodges the attack to the right by side stepping, but her shoulder pad nipped on the side. side stepping quickly again getting behind Link, Samus points her canon to the back of his head.*_

_Link: You've got some pretty fancey foot work there!_

_Samus: Thanks! You wanna give up yet?_

_Link: Sorry, you haven't gotten me beat yet!_

_*Link does a quick side step of his own, and gets behind Samus, with his sword at Samus' neck. Samus counters with another side step getting back behind Link. Link also side steps again, and they both were soon just side stepping each other, trying to gain some sort of an advantage over each other. Samus tries side stepping again, but Link counters this by trying to leg sweep her, and flip her onto her back. But Samus used her hand to summer salts, then jumps back, away from Link.*_

_Samus:*huff* This is getting no where...I mean look at him! He isn't even tired. He seemed angery over something earlier, but if I didn't know any better, it looks as if he's actually enjoying this!_

_Link: Well, thats over with. You got anything else, or should I end this here?_

_Samus: Maybe he's willing to stop and talk now...Hey, you, how about we stop this now, there's no way you can beat me if I get serious..._

_Link:..I see. Well then..._

_*Link clutches his sword with both hands and swings it out to the right.*_

_Link: Don't you think your getting off that easy...you've made a grave mistake in comming here....I've already saved this place from evil, I'm not letting you do anything to it!!!_

_Samus: Huh? But, I didn't_

_*Link launches at Samus again, trying to get in close. Samus runs right at Link then jumps over him at the last second, then turns to fire a charge shot at him and hits him in the back.*_

_Link: AHHHH!!!!!!!!_

_Samus: i told you already..._

_*Link stabs the ground with his sword, and falls to his knees, with his teeth clinched.*_

_Link:...Da..dang it...._

_Samus:...You still insist on fighting?_

_Link:..I..must..never..stop..uhgg....._

_*Link fings the strength to stand again and faces Samus once more._

_Link: I'll stop when I've rid Hyrule of the likes of you!!!_

_Samus: I see, then its time to get serious.._

_*Link takes up his sword from the ground and grips it with boths hands in front oh him. Samus launches at Link with a lot of speed, but Link turns the table with a quick side step at the last moment, and slashs Samus in the back this time, with his sword, cause Samus to lose her balance and fall forward on to her face(A/N: Or visor..she's still wearing the whole suit. just thought I'd put that in there in case any confusion was caused by anything.)._

_Samus:..uhg...sneaky little..uhg..._

_Link: There, now we're even.._

_Samus: You think so huh?_

_*Samus stands back up and faces Link again. They face each other for a few minutes, then Link finally makes another move. He starts running at Samus again and Samus starts shooting at him with her beam. Link dodges all the shots by zig zagging back and forth and side to side, trying to show off his fancey foot work, and his speed. A peace of grass kicked up from Link's zig zagging, floated of over near Samus, and she notices a small glimmer on it.*_

_Samus:..Dew? there's dew on the ground! Heh..gotcha.._

_*Samus switches her charge beam, to her ice beam, and fires it out at the ground in front of Link.*_

_Link: What the he--yeooow!_

_*Link slips, face forward, and slides towards Samus. Samus uses her high jump ability and Jumps up high and over Link, allowing him to run into the tree that was behind her.*_

_Link: Ack! That hurt..what the heck was...? huh? She jumps so high!_

_*Link turns about to see Samus still in the air, not yet landed. While still air borned seeing Link turn about now, Samus charges up her charge beam again, and fires it at Link. Link quickly gets up, and stands to wait for it to get closer.*_

_Samus: Is he just going to stand there and get hit?_

_Link:..Heh..here's a surprise for ya.._

_* Link takes his sword, and slahes at the charged beam shot, and knocks it back at the still airborned Samus.*_

_Samus: WHA-WHAT!!!!_

_*The charge beam hits Samus shocking her whole suit. Samus hits the ground hard, and stops moving.*_

_Link:...That'll learn ya, for messing with him..but your still alive, time for the finishing blow!*_

_*Link walks over to Samus and stands over her. He takes his sword and rises it high above her.*_

_Link: Now then..._

_Samus: Heh, better rethink that.._

_Link:....hu..huh???_

_*Link stand above Samus with his sword rised over her chest, and Samus lays under Samus with her canon pointed at Link's crotch._

_Link:...ho..how..._

_Samus:...It'll take more than that..to take me down buddy..._

_Link..Ch..I'm not your buddy!_

_*Link quickly jumps back twice, and Samus gets back onto her feet.*_

_Samus: My turn now...time to get serious._

_Link: I won't let you do anything to harm this place!_

_*Samus took a running position, and took off at Link. She takes a quick turn to her left, and starts running around in circles, and activates her speed boots, getting faster and faster, until she was just a blurr to Links eyes.*_

_Link: What kind of madness is this!_

_*Link sheaths his sword, and takes a definsive position. Samus starts fireing at him with her canon, but Link uses his superior hearing and concintration to avoid all the shots.*_

_Link.*huff*..I'm getting tired now..but I can't give up..but this is going no where...I've got to concintrate even harder..._

_*While still avoiding any shots fired at him, Link reaches into his magic pouch and brings out his bow and an arrow.*_

_Link:..heh heh, have a taste of your own medicine..._

_*Link enchants his arrow with the power of ice, and shoots it at the ground where Samus was running about, and freezes the wet grass, and Samus slips, slides, and flips about.*_

_Link: That speed was insance, but it means nothing if you can keep your feet on the ground._

_Samus...Uhhhnn...that one hurt.._

_Link: Your not the only one with tricks up yoursleve. Theres no way your gonna beat me.._

_Samus: That was a good trick..but...I told you already_

_*Samus gets up and faces Link. Charging up her canon, and faces it towards Link.  
_

_Samus: Once I get serious...There's no way I'll lose..._

_Link:...fine then..lets go all out.._

_*Link draws his sword once more, and swings it to his right.*_

_Link: I'LL TAKE YOU DOWN WITH THIS!_

_*Link charges at Samus with all his leg strength, he closes in and starts to swing his sword*_

_Samus:...No...you won't.._

_* Link swings his sword fron the right, and Samus ducks and and slams her Canon into Link's stomach*_

_Link: Wha...what???_

_*Samus fires a fully charged beam into Link's stomach tearing up his tunic, and sending him flying several feet.*_

_Samus:..Its over..._

_*Samus walks over to Link and stands over him, looking down at his lifeless face.*_

_Samus:..You seemed so skilled..its a shame You wouldn't listen to me..but still...I've never seen any of those techniques before..I wonder who this guy really was.._

_*A loud crack of thunder sounded, and as if the sky was mourning over lost Hyrulian, it started to rain. Samus Looks to the sky and wonders.*_

_Samus:...Just...where am I?...Huh? What was that sound?_

_*Samus could bearly make out a weak call from the distance.*_

_??:link!...link!!...link!!!_

_Samus: Huh??_

_??: LINK!!!!!!!!_

_{To-be-continued}_

_**********************_

_All right guys! thats that! Thats the fourth Chapter! I know it was short, but I wanted this chapter to just be Link and Samus fighting! Sorry if it being so short was a disappointment. But besides that, stay tuned to The Legend of Zelda, The Metroid of Time, and see what happens! Since this will be chapter five, I want at least FIVE reviews for this chapter! I don't care if they are anonymous, or not. I just might hold back on chapter five, if i don't get five reviews, so come on, its not hard! just a few words to let me know that there are more than just a few people out there that care to read this story! All right then, See ya'll next week!  
_


	5. Revival And A New Understanding!

_**THE LEGEND OF ZELDA, METROID OF TIME**_

Disclaimer:

_I do not own any of the Nintendo characters in this story. Nor do I own Metroid or Zelda _

_Authors Note: Ok guys, how'd you like that last chapter? It was short, but I think I did an OK job. :D_

_Link: What are you talking about! You killed me!_

_Author: And yet your still talking._

_Link: I'M DEAD!!!_

_Author: I'm hearing this annoying buzzing sound.._

_Link: I-AM-D.E.A.D!!_

_Samus: R.I.P_

_Link: SHUT UP! I WASN'T TALKING TO YOU!!_

_Author:..OK then, while they're distracted, lets start the chapter shall we?_

_****************************************8_

_ Navi: Hehehe, I love smelling flowers!_

_Navi is fluttering about a field of flowers, unaware of what was creeping up behind her. While sniffing a sun flower, a shadowy figure sneaks up behind her. The figure getting larger, and larger. Navi suddenly realizing the unfimilar presence, turns around to find a hug gray cat, with around its right eye.*_

_Navi: EYAAAA!! G.. go away you huge monster! Link! Link!_

_Navi flies away from the huge cat as fast as she could, but the cat was catching up. She stops and tries to use her fairy magic to stop it, but she couldn't get her powers to work. The cat takes its big paw and rises it over Navi. The cat swoops is paw down on her knocking her to the ground._

_Navi:..Li..Link..help..me..._

_* She pictures Link's face, but couldn't hold an image of it, as it starts to fade away, and Navi suddenly was over come with loneliness, feeling as if Link was leaving her forever. Navi closes her eyes tight, and screams out Link's name as loud as she can.*_

_Navi: LIIIIIINK!!!!!_

_*Navi opens her eyes again to find herself, back in the little tree house. Link's hat was soaked in sweat in a tiny spot, where she was sleeping. She sighes and lifts herself into the air and looks around. She notices that Aria is sleeping on the pillow on the bed, but Link wasn't there.*_

_Navi: Where is that idiot...Its in the middle of the night, and he's out and runing about some where. He probably went there again. I guess I'll go get him._

_*Navi flies out of the tree house, and leaving behind Aria and flies off to the entrance of the lost woods. Navi starts going through the tunnels leading to the maze. As she is going she starts thing about her dream, and how Link was fading away. She starts getting a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach, and was flying faster, and faster to get to Link's side. Back at the tree house Aria wakes up and notice both Link and Navi are gone. She floats in the air for a minute, and as if she could feel where Link was, she also headed for the Lost woods Entrance. Navi finally reaches the maze and out of no where a wolfo(A/N: those wolf monster things), know for running about the lost woods and the maze at night, dropped down in front of her.*_

_Navi: AH! I don't have time to deal with you! Go away!_

_*Navi tries to simply fly over it, but the wolfo proved itself to fast, and she couldn't get high enough over it in time. The wolfo swats her to the ground face down.. It prowls up to her ready to pounce. Navi hears a loud bang from far off._

_Navi:..Huh? LINK??!! What if he's in trouble! He'll need me!_

_*Navi turns around using her fairy magic to blind him temorarily. She takes the chance and flies up high enough out of its reach. While staring down a the wolfo's continued failed attempts to jump high enough to swat her, She hears a loud crack of thunder, and it starts to rain. Looking back over the maze towards the temple yard, a shiver runs down her spine, and she feels as if something horrible is wrong with Link.*_

_Navi:...I..have to get to Link as fast a possible!.._

_*Navi zips over the maze towards the Temple yard. Following her ever so slowly is Aria. The rain is hitting Navi hard as she reaches the top of the stairs, to find a horrifying scene. A strange orangish figure, standing above Link's unmoving body._

_Navi: Link? Link?! Link! Link! Link! LINK!!!!_

_??: Hmm? Whats that?_

_Navi: GET AWAY FROM HIM!! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!_

_??: Huh?? What on Zebes..._

_Navi: EVIL BEING! GET BACK! GET AWAY!_

_*Navi in a state of panic of seeing her partner's unmoving body on the ground. Navi flew at the figure yelling at it to back off over and over again. She starts banging on the visor of the strange figure. Bangin on it, and kicking it over and over again, with no results. She tries using her fairy magic. The unexpected flash blinds the figure and it backs of with its hand on its visor. Navi takes this chance to check on Link. She frantically searches for a pulse, some sign that he's alive and OK.*_

_Navi:..Uh....uhnnn..he...he's...nooo...NOOOO! LINK!!! WAKE UP! WAKE *hic* UP!! Ahhhh!!_

_*Navi comes to realize that Link's life is gone. She hugs his chin as she starts to cry.*_

_??: Huh?..the..poor thing...I'm..sorry..  
_

_Aria: Iririri_

_??: AH! Its the Metroid! How'd it get here?? Hey there, buddy, it's ok..come here.._

_Navi: !~~~~!! _

_*Hearing the figure call out to the metroid, Navi shoots up and stands in between it and the metroid._

_Navi: YOU!!! STAY AWAY FROM ARIA! LINK GAVE IT HIS ALL SAVING THIS THING!_

_??: Huh? He..saved it? From what?_

_Navi: None of your business! Get out of here before I alert the whole village!_

_*Navi confronts the figure with anger tears and determination.*_

_??: Huh? wait! N..no..please just hear me out!_

_Navi: WHY SHOULD I LISTEN TO YOU! LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO MY LINK!!_

_??: But..JUST LISTEN TO ME! I SWEAR IT WAS SELF DEFENSE ALONE! HE CAME OUT OF NO WHERE ATTACKING ME! AND WOULDN'T HEAR ME OUT! I HAD NO CHOICE!_

_Navi: LIAR! LINK ISN'T LIKE THAT! LINK HARDHEADED, AND STUPID! BUT HE'S KIND AND LISTENS TO REASON!_

_??: But...I...I..._

_*Navi clinches her teeth. Every bone in her body was telling her to go all out, and attack the figure, but she knew if Link had lost, that she wouldn't stand chance. Suddenly, Aria starting making noise, and circling Navi.*_

_Aria: IRIRIRIRIRIRI_

_Navi: Huh? wha..whats wrong Aria! Don't worry, I won't let this bad person take you away!_

_??: No...I'm not a.._

_*Aria stops circling Navi, and goes to Link, hovering over his chest. She starts to emit a strange light blue light. A strange light field burst from her and envelopes Link's body._

_Navi:..Aria..what..what's happening..._

_*Navi stares at the a luring blue light enveloping Link.*_

_??: I wonder..could it be?...hmmm..Hey you. If I'm right about whats happening, then your friend here will be fine._

_Navi:...What? but..how?....who..who are you, and whats happening. Tell me whats going on!!_

_??:...Relax. My name is Samus. I'm a bounty hunter from a very far place._

_Navi:..A bounty hunter?...YOUR WORKING FOR GANONDORF! I WON'T LET YOU TAKE LINK!_

_Samus: No, I'm not here for your friend. Nor do I know this Ganondorf. _

_Navi: THEN WHAT!!_

_Samus:...Its hard to explain. But that metroid there has a strange power. The power to control time. If I'm right, then what that metroid is doing, is restoring the time to Link's body._

_Navi: Huh? Restoring time? What..does that mean for Link!?_

_Samus: It means...if its power holds out long enough, then the metroid might be able to revive him._

_Navi: Re..vive him? Link'll be OK!!!!???_

_Samus: Yes, he should be._

_*Navi sits atop Samus' shoulder, with a little more trust in her. They both stare at the aluring light, engulfing Link. The metroid starts to blink, and soon, the light fades away. Aria floats over to Samus, and she grabs hold of her.*_

_Navi:...hu..huh? What happened! is...Link going to be OK!?_

_Samus: The metroid seem to have run out of energy._

_Navi:...huh? what exactly does the mean for Link? did it work?_

_*Samus stares at Links unmoving body. and shakes her head*_

_Samus:..I'm sorry, it doesn't look as if the meroid didn't have enough energy to restore him._

_Navi:..b..b..but..Link...link..link..._

_Samus: I'm sorry...You should probably go get the villagers you mentioned earlier._

_Navi:........  
_

_*With her hopes crushed, tears find their way back to Navi's eyes. She flies over to Link and lays face down on his chest. Grasping the fabric of his tunic in her tiny hands*_

_Samus: I feel sorry for her...but I can't just sit here idly all night. I've got to restore power to my ship. Its still pooring down good. If I use my ship's emergency lightning rod, I should be able to jump start my ship. _

_*Samus walks over to her ship, and climbs up to the top. She walks over to a small locked hatch. She unlocks and opens it up. She reaches in and pulls out an extendable lightning rod, and stretches it out until it wouldn't go any farther.*_

_Samus: Now hopefully, it'll attract some lighntiing before this storm is....KYAAA!!!_

_* Sooner than she expected, lightning strikes the rod, the surprise bolt causing her to stumble back and fall off her ship. Samus stands up, and watches as her ship's bottom flashes, and begin to hover. Hearing all the startling commotion, Navi couldn't help, but rise off Link's cold body, and look at the now air borne ship. She watches as Samus starts entering the ship. After a moment of hesitation, Navi calls out to her.*_

_Navi: WAIT!!!_

_Samus: ?? Huh? What is it?_

_Navi: Your just going to leave?_

_Samus: Not with out that metroid._

_Navi: Her name is Aria, and your not leaving!_

_Samus: ? I'm sorry for your loss, but I don't have time to..._

_Navi: YOU CAN'T LEAVE! YOU CAN'T LEAVE! _

_Samus: Why?_

_Navi: Because! I'm to small!_

_Samus:?? To small?_

_Navi: I'm to small to bury him..by myself...So you can't leave yet!_

_Samus:......*sigh* OK. I understand, But first, let me put the metroid in my ship to rest. It seems really tired after using so much energy.  
_

_*Samus puts Aria in a rejuvenating jar in her ship, then blasts a hole in the ground around 6 feet deep. Navi backs up from Link, as she watches Samus approach Link.*_

_Navi:...Link...._

_*Samus leans over to pick up Link's body, when she finds herself getting hit, and hit hard, flying several feet away from Link.*_

_Samus: UAAHHH!!!!_

_Navi: *gasp* WATCH OUT! ITS A WOLFO!_

_Samus: A what?!_

_Navi: Its a creature of these forests, but  
they never come up here! All the noise must have attracted it! Be careful! The white ones are really strong and agile!_

_Samus: I see..Uhaaa...Lets see what this thing has then..._

_*Samus gets up, but is knocked back down quickly.*_

_Samus: Wow! I didn't expect it to be this fast!_

_Navi: Watch out!_

_* The wolfo jumps at Samus, and Samus puts up her Canon , and blasts it. Knocking it back away. The wolfo lands near Navi. It gets up seeing Navi, quiver in fear.*_

_Samus: RUN!!_

_*Samus starts charging up her canon again, and shoots at it. The wolfo senses it this time, and jumps to the side, swiftly rising its paw to swat at Navi. Samus tries use her charge beam again, but while she was charging, something hit the wolfo causing a small explosion, knocking Navi back and to the ground. The wolfo laid on the ground and didn't move. Samus walks over to it. Blood stained its white furr on the its side and its eyes were rolled back into its head and its tounge hung out its mouth. Navi gets up off the ground to look at the wolfo as well.*_

_Navi: Its..Its dead!_

_Samus: But how!_

_* Surprised, Samus and Navi start looking around, looking for the source of the attack.*_

_Samus: Who? Where?_

_Navi: Who's there!?_

_*Samus notices bushes moving moving, not to far from her, and she creeps over to them, and tries to peer into them. Before She knew it, she was on the ground with a sword to her throat, and some one atop of her.*_

_Samus: Wha, what!!_

_??: You didn't think I was gone did you!_

_Navi: *gasp* NO! YES! LINK! LINK! LINK! YOUR ALIVE!_

_Link: Huh? Navi? What are you doing here? You should be at home asleep. Look at you, its raining so hard right now. Your drenched! You'll droww out here if your not careful._

_Navi: YOUR SO STUPID! WHY DID YOU LEAVE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT! AND YOUR THE ONE OUT HERE WITHOUT A SHIRT!_

_Link: I had one until just a moment ago...which reminds me...._

_* The revived Link turns to the shocked Samus on the ground, and extends his hand to her.*_

_Samus: Wha..what?_

_Link: You tried to protect Navi, I saw everything. Navi is an important person to me so...Thanks..I'm sorry for my hasty, and blindish actions. I'll listen to what you have to say, but you better be careful how you say it._

_Samus..huh?....of..of course....._

_*Samus accepts Links extended hand, and Link helps her up.*_

_Link: To start with. What is that thing hovering over there. And Why are you here. This is a sacred place you know._

_Samus: Yes okay. That is a space ship, I use it to travel in, all over Milkyway galaxy.(A/N: Thats what it says in the manga.) I didn't come here on purpose, I crashed here, when my ship lost power. As you can see, I've been able to restore is power. Its raining out here pretty good, so lets talk inside my ship._

_Link: Whoa! So this is pretty fancy there! Who could have crafted such a thing?_

_Samus: The people who raised me made it. _

_Link: The people who raised you?_

_Samus: Yes, my mother died giving birth to me,(A/n: Thats not what it says in the manga, but lets just go with it.) and my father also died when i was young. I was adopted by a race called the Kozo. _

_Navi: Wow! That's so sad!  
_

_Link: Hmmm.. I see I see. Where are you from?_

_Samus: This maybe hard to hunderstand, or even believe, but I'm from the future. _

_Link: ...._

_Navi: The future? What do you mean?_

_Samus: Well, that metroid, ya'll have grown so fond of. It has the powers to control space and time. I found it on a mission I was on, and I took it to be researched on. Shortly after discovering its abilities, it was stolen by a horrible, crazy strong creature. He's name was Ridley._

_Link: Ridely? I see..._

_Samus: Yes. I have to retrieve this metroid, and find Ridley._

_Link: Ridley?_

_Samus: Yes, he is really strong. He'd be hard to beat with out better weapons._

_Navi: Like your energy canon?_

_Samus: Yes._

_Link: Hmm. What does he look like, Big dragon like creature, long boney tail, and a weird pointy tail?_

_Samus: Huh? uh yes, I guess that sounds like him..but how do_

_Link: If thats the case, then i don't think I'll have a problem with him._

_Samus: Huh? Theres no way you could_

_Navi: Actually, We've already met him. Link fought him and won! Thats when we met Aria_

_Samus: But thats impossible! I have a hard time fighting him, and you lost to me!_

_Link: I wouldn't count your eggs before your cuccos lay em..._

_Samus:...huh....._

_Navi: I think he meant don't count your cuccos before they hatch.._

_Link: No I meant dont count eggs before your...ahhh never mind.._

_Samus:...Were you going some where with this? _

_Link: Going some where with what? Are you crazy? its pouring outside! I'm not going any where!_

_Navi: I don't think thats what she meant._

_Link: Any ways, as I was saying. _

_Samus: Yes?_

_Link: I wasn't exactly myself. I was thinking straight, and I was fighting really sloppy like. I had fun though!_

_Samus: Your techneiques did seem better at one point then another...but..still _

_Link: Well you see, I'm a magic user. I'm able to use various magical techneiques. I also have more magicaly enhanced items then you could shake a deku stick at._

_Navi: *cough* lame *cough*_

_Link: WHAT? I couldn't hear you ?_

_Navi: Heeee.._

_Samus: Umm..Magic? _

_Link: Don't tell me you've never heard of magic._

_Samus: No, I've heardd of it, but only in fairy tales. I never thought magic was real._

_Link: Hmm? I see. You remember me using my arrows?_

_Samus: Yes, I never thought such technology could be used so effective._

_Link: Thats right, I enchanced it with the power of Ice! Freezing the dew on the ground like you did with that fancey canon arm of yours!_

_Samus: I see...but it's still kind of hard to believe..._

_Link: I see...well You said you were from the future right?_

_Samus: Thats rights._

_Link: Well unlike you thought, I may not understand it entirely, but I do get the time travel part._

_Computer: You do not seem to surprised. Do you really believe that Samus is from the future?_

_Link: Well, it does sound farfetched, but its easier to believe when you've dealt with time travel before...You see I..uhh whoa! wait! Who was that!  
_

_Navi: Eh?? you just noticed! You were even responding!_

_Samus: Ah sorry, thats my ship's computer._

_Link: Computer?_

_Navi: huh?_

_Computer: Samus, this era is unfimiliar with computers. The technology here is rather primitive._

_Samus: I see. That only makes sense though...please continue, I'll explain about computers later if you wish._

_Link: Well ok. As I was saying. I've dealt with time travel as well._

_Samus: Really?!_

_Link: Yes, I can even control time to a certain extent._

_Samus: How?_

_Link: With this!_

_*Link reaches into his pouch and pulls out his ocarina.*_

_Link: This is a musical insturment known as an ocarina._

_Samus: I've seen them in old text books. primitive ones like that one don't exsist in the future either._

_Link: I see. Well this ocarina is specail. Its call thed Ocarina of Time. With it, when you play certain songs, you can do various things. With one song, I can call my house Epona, no matter how far I am away, and she will hear me and come running to me. I can also teleport! But only to certain places. and I only know two songs like that. Also I can fast forward time to day, or to night. Skipping days on end if I wish, but I don't use that one much. Time IS precious aftera all._

_Samus:...I still don't understand..._

_Link: Seems you'll need a little proof. Its pourind down outside right now right?_

_Samus: Yes..._

_Link: Well I have a song that can stop it!_

_Samus: Your kidding!_

_Link: Come on, I'll show ya._

_*Link walks out of the ship, and put the ocarina to his lips. He starts playing musical notes that Samus has never heard of before. She was dazzled by the beautiful melody. It some how made her feel warm inside. And Just as Link said it would, it stopped raining.*_

_Samus:..W..wow...I don't believe it! It reall worked!_

_Link: Of course it worked! You see, Hyrule is a magically enriched land, as well as most of its surrounding areas._

_Samus: I don't quite understand._

_Link: Well I guess I could tell you the story of the three goddesses...but I'm getting kind of tired..._

_Samus: Ah! I'm sorry, didn't mean to push you...ummmm...you seem kind of..Hey Link are you okay!?_

_*Link's head gets light and his knees get weak. Link falls down, and is unconcious before he hits the ground.*_

_Navi: LINK!!!! Link whats wrong!_

_Samus: Hey Link wake up!_

_*Samus checks his neck for a pulse*_

_Samus: He's alive..._

_Navi: Oh thank goodness!_

_Samus: He must have been tired after all thats happened. I have a bed back inside the ship. Lets lay him down._

_Navi: Good idea, thanks._

_* Samus picks up Link and takes him inside the ship. She puts him down on her low bed in the back of the ship.*_

_Samus: Computer, I'm going to let him rest here for now._

_Computer: Afirmitive._

_Navi: Thank you.._

_Samus: It's no problem. Its partly my fault he's in this condition._

_Navi: No, he should have been thinking more clearly. _

_Samus: Yeah, but...I don't think I was very convincing._

_Navi: Its OK..._

_Samus: I'm really sorry for all the trouble._

_Navi:....Samus, I'm going to pick up where Link left off._

_Samus: Oh? OK then, that'll help me a lot, so I can understand where I'm at._

_Navi: As Link was saying. Hyrule is a magicly enriched land, as well as the surrounding areas. Such as Zora's Dormain, or the Goron caves up on Death Mountain, and not to far from here, the koriki Village, where the people never grow up. Long ago before time began, before spirits and life exisited. Three golden goddessess descended upon the chaos that was Hyrule. Din, the goddesses of power. Nayru, the goddess of wisdom. and Farore the goddess of courage. Din with her strong flaming arms created the red earth cultivated the land. Nayru poured her knowledge onto the earth and gave us the spirit of law to the world. Farore, with her rich soul, created the lifeforms that would uphold that law. The three great goddesses, their labors being complieted, departed for the heavens. Three Golden sacred triangles remained at the point where the goddesses left the world. Since then the sacred triangles have become the basis for the worlds providence. The resting place of the triangles, known as the triforce, became the......_

_Samus:......ZzzZzzzZzzzz..._

_Navi: HEY!_

_Samus: *snort* Huh? oh, sorry, I must have dozed, off.._

_Navi: Do you want me to tell you the rest or not?_

_Samus: Oh yes yes, please continue!_

_Navi: Okay then. Now as I was saying. The resting place of the triangles, known as the trioforce, became the sacred realm. It's said that one with a pure heart and mind, can have their deepest desires granted, but if one with a wicked heart and cruel intentions tries to obtain the power of the triforce, the triforce will break apart and scatter about the world, bringing disorder and choas to to everything._

_Samus: Wow....I think I'm understanding things a bit more now. Tell me, whats his story?_

_Navi: Links? Well...He as raised in koriki village as one of their own._

_Samus: As?_

_Navi: Yes, when Link was a baby, he was brought here by a badly injured woman, fleeing war. The Great Deku Tree, who is the guardian spirit of the forest and head of the Koriki Village, accepted Link into the village, because he fealt Link held a great importance about him._

_Samus: I see...So about this magic, who can use it?_

_Navi: Many people can use it, it comes in all different forms. Hard work, love, skills, powers, and tricks. Common people can't really use magic in its greatest form though. The people who can do Are Sages, and Fairies, for we are magical beings. Sages are people with great magical abilities and vast knowledge who over see the temples where the world mixes witht the spirits. Fairies are known for healing, reviving, escape magic, and their vast knowledge of everything in Hyrule. People who come to learn magic in its greatest form are called Wizards, or mages. There are few people who learn the dark ways of magic and use it for evil. Those people are usualy dealt with by the Royal family of Hyrule._

_Samus: Royal family?_

_Navi: Yes. The people who see over all matters in Hyrule. The King, his daughter Princess Zelda, and their many guards and messengers. The Sheikahs of the Sheikah tribe trian to learn vairous magic and mixed martial arts. These people use battle magic. This tribe has nearly vanished though with only a sole surviveor._

_Samus: I see. This all very ineresting. What are ya'lls current situation?_

_Navi: Link is on a journy to break the course of several different temples._

_Samus: Cursed Temples? You mean where the spirits dwell? _

_Navi: Yes._

_Samus: How did the get cursed?  
_

_Navi: Remember what I said about the sacred realm and the triforce?_

_Samus: Yeah._

_Navi: Inorder so that no one with bad intentions could get their hands on the triforce, the sacred realm was sealed with powerful magic creating an _impenetrable giant door. The keys were created for the door known as the three spiritual stones. In order to open the great door, you not only needed those three stones, you need to know a sacred song as well. The three stones_ were entrusted to three tribes. The rock eating Goron were entrusted the the Spiritual stone of Fire. The Zoras, who are one with water, were entrusted with the Spiritual stone of water. The Kokiri, who are never aging, were entrusted with the spiritual stone of the Forest. When Link was young, an evil man who learned the dark ways of magic, went to each of the tribes trying to obtain the stones, but was denied each time, and in anger he cursed all three tribes. This man was Ganondorf, the King of the desert people, the Greudo. I joined up with Link to help break the curse on the Great Deku Tree, but the Deku tree ended up dieing anyways. In his last words he sent Link to meet with Princess Zelda, then gave him the spiritual stone of the Forest. Me and Link snuck into the Hyrule castle and found Princess Zelda. She had actually been expecting him. Princess Zelda had the ability to see phrophocies in her dreams, though vauge. She told Link about and impending doom on Hyrule. She had her caretaker Impa of the Sheikah, teach Link the song of the Royal family, then sent him on a quest to gather the two other stones. Link broke the curses on Goron and Zora tribes and obtained the stones. _

_Samus: Wow! Even as a child he was fighting? He's done so much, and nothing for personal gain...._

_Navi: Link isn't and has never been a selfesh person. He is really kind and listens to the plee of others. I don't know what got into him earlier._

_Samus: I'm sorry.._

_Navi: Really its okay, hes fine now, but the story doesn't end there. After gather the stones Link headed back for Hyrule castle, a horse with two people on it came running by in a hurry. The two people were princess zelda and her care taker Impa. Before they got to far away, Zelda threw Link a magical item. That was the item he showed you earlier, the Ocarina of Time. When Link touched it, he recieved a telepathic message from Zelda. In this message she taught him the sacred song need to go with the spiritual stones. This melody was called the Song of Time. She then told him to go open the door to the sacred realm. In there He would find a what he needed to defeat Ganondorf. When Link came to, Ganondorf came riding up on a horse and stopped to ask him which Zelda had went. Link refused to answer and challenged him, but lost quickly. Link fled to the Temple of Time just beyond the Hyrule castle town market, and came to the Door to the sacred realm. Link used the three spiritual stones and the sacred melody to open the door. Inside was what Link sought. It was powerfully enchanted magical sword, called the Master Sword, a.k.a, Evil's Bane. Link drew the sword fromt he stone slab, unknowningly unlocking the last key to the Sacred realm. The master Sword though deemed Link to young to weild it. Link was sealed in hidden place in the sacred realm, called the Chamber of the Sages. a Room in the sacred realm where the Sages of the seven temples gathered. The door to the sacred realm was left open, and Ganondorf followed Link in. Ganondorf knew Link would be the one who was going to open the door. That's why Ganondorf let Link go about breaking all those curses. Also, Ganondorf wouldn't have been able to pull out the Master Sword. Making his way into the sacred realm Ganondorf tried to steal the power of the triforce. As the legend said it would, the Triforce recognized Ganondorfs evil plot to gain great power for selfesh reason, and try to take over the world. The Triforce broke and scattered, but Ganondorf was able to obtain the Triforce of Power. Ganondorf becoming a host for the triforce of power, the triforce of wisdom and courage sought out hosts as well. After seven years, Link was unseal, and awakened as an older person, a person deemed worth of the blade of Evil's Bane. A sage appeared before Link, and informed him, the the triforce of Courage, embeded itsself in him. The symbol of the Triforce of courage appears on his left hand when ever he taps into its magic. The Sage told Link that the temples had been cursed, and inorder to stop Ganondorf, he must first break the curses of these temples. Link will then be given a sage medalion. Link need 7 medalions in all. He currently holds two._

_Samus:.....wow...I don't know what to say...he..has so much riding on his shoulders....no wonder he went berserk earlier...all this stress.._

_Navi: No, that was for a different reason. His closest friend Saria of the Kokiri Village was awakened as a Sage. Because of this Link can no longer see her or talk to her._

_Samus: How..how sad.._

_Navi: This medow right here that we'er in, is where they came to hang out all the time. This was kind of their place, He must have felt that you were a threat to his last link to Saria._

_Samus:...I see...even though it wasn't on purpose...I'll apologise to him when he wakes up._

_Navi:...I think that might help...thank you._

_Samus:..Of course..  
_

_Navi: Me and Link have a long day tomorrow, we will be setting off for Death Mountain to investiage the strange cloud hovering above it._

_Samus:..??Hmm. Ok..Well I have work to do to. So lets both of us get some shut eye in before the sun rises._

_Navi: Yeah, good idea._

_*Navi flies over to Link, and lays down next to his face and falls asleep quickly. Samus goes over to the driver's seat and sit down. Samus thinks about that she has heard from Navi, eventually falling asleep herself.*_

_{Our heros sleep tonight peacfully, unaware of just what tomorrow holds for them.}_

_"To Be Continued"........_

_**************************************************_

_Whoa! What'd you guys think of that? Thanks for all the reviews! I've been wanting to submit this chapter, but my internet quit working, but now its up and running again. I want lots of reviews for this chapter as well! Atleast five again, more if possible, I don't care if its anonymous either! Here's some bad news though, I won't be submitting chapter six at the end of this week, I'm going out of town for the week end for something important, and for right now I'm going to relax from typing for this week, and start back when I get back home Sunday! If I have time, I'll probably go ahead and start typing for the next chapter. Okay every one! Reviews Reviews Reviews! And please lookforward to the next chapter!  
_


	6. A stroll through the Forest Temple

_**THE LEGEND OF ZELDA, METROID OF TIME**_

Disclaimer:

_I do not own any of the Nintendo characters in this story. Nor do I own Metroid or Zelda _

_Authors Note: Hey guys, here chapter six! Sorry it took so long! I can't promise a long chapter, I kinda just wanted to get this one done_

_But don't worry, I'm sure you'll enjoy it. :)_

_Link: IM ALIIIVE!_

_Navi: Watch out!_

_Link: Shut up!_

_Navi: Look!!!_

_Link: SHUT UP DANG IT!_

_Navi: Hey! Look!_

_Link: If I gotta tell you to shut up one more time I'm gonna.......*falls off cliff* AHHHHHH!!!!!_

_Navi:...idiot...told you to look....._

_*************************************_

The sun rises over the woody forest of called the Lost Woods. In the meadow lays a huge futuristic flying machine from the future. Inside is Link and Navi who are sleeping still.

Samus is up and and out of the ship. Gone to look at the temple of the forest.

Samus:....So this is the forest temple huh? Is really dirty. And there's moss every where. But..there's this feeling I've had ever since I came in here. I'm relaxed, even though my thoughts are racing. I feel as if...there's some one else here...a soft and gentle power. Its also cool in here. Where's this breeze coming from?

*Samus stands in a huge room with many doors to choose from. In the middle is small structure. A stone slab supported by four pillars. Surrounding it is three lit touches of Blue, Purple, Green, and Red. Samus choose a door to the north west of it, in the corner of the room and goes through it. She finds a strange room with water, a bridge, and a small yet taller than her, arched structure with a bench, all made up of stone and marble, and vines covered the walls.*

Samus: Wow, this place must be a room you can relax in while communicating with the spirits. All this magic and spirits stuff is still a little hard to understand. But I definitely feel the presence of a lot of people, though I don't see any one. But there's this one, that feels stronger than all the rest. It's such a friendly feeling to. I feel...I feel like I want to meet who ever this feeling belongs to.

*Samus turns back to the door behind her and goes back into the main chamber. She walks over the center of the room.*

Samus: It feels like that presence is comming from over her some where.

*Samus steps onto the four pillar structure, and before she had time to react, she structure started going down.*

Samus: Ah! It was an elevator!

*Samus rides the stone elevator down, comming to a round room with two doors and short stone walls sticking out of the curved round walls. Samus goes through the door to her right. She finds a short flight of stairs going up. She comes to a huge room with a big platform and red ropes surrounding it. Similar paintings were hung all around the room. Samus walked to the middle of the platform*

Samus: I can feel that presence here. It's really strong now. It feels so cool and calm in here.

??: *****

Samus: Huh? I thought I heard something...

??: **ey****

Samus: Huh?..Is some one there?

??: Hey******

Samus: Are you a spirit?

??: I am....the s**ge

Samus: Huh? Your not a spirit then?

??: Come..to me...

Samus: How? Where are you?

??: Relax...close your eyes and re*ax..

Samus:...Hmmmm...Okay...

*Samus closes her eyes and relaxes her body. A blue light surrounds her, and she begins to feel light.*

Samus: Am I..fading away?

??: Open your eyes.

Samus: Huh? You are..just a kid?

??: My name is Saria. I am the Forest Sage. The sage of this temple.

Samus: Your the sage? I heard of Sages from Link. Your able to use magic to?

Saria: Yes. I can control the spirits here in the Temple, as well as the forest that surrounds you.

Samus: You can contol nature?

Saria: Yes, to a point. I can only control plant life. The trees, flowers, and the other plants. I hear, and see through them. I'm able to heal as well, using plants.

Samus: I see.

Saria: You and Link have caused a lot of comotion. The forest feels disturbed.

Samus: I'm..sorry I didn't mean to...

Saria: I know..its Okay. You bested Link in combat, You are very skilled. I'm sorry he acted so rash.

Samus: No, I feel it would have been a lot harder if he was focused better.

Saria: Link is very skilled. But he has a lot of personalities. He can be calm and nice. Respectable and understanding. Skilled and Stern. But when he becomes hot headed and unfocus, he doesn't think straight, and his skills become sloppy.

Samus: I see..but if the way he fought me was sloppy...He must be exellent in combat.

Saria: He is indeed incredible. But i fear, there will be a lot of troublesome times for him on his long journey. He could use some help...

Samus: What about Navi?

Saria: Navi...She is so small yet courages. True, Link might not have made it so far with out her. But she can only do so much with her tiny body, and limited magic.

Samus: I see.

Saria: You have a mission here to right? You have to search for some one...

Samus: Yes...I have to find a villian that came here from where I'm from..

Saria: From the future?

Samus: Ah..ummm..yes.

Saria: I have a favor to ask..Could you...please travel with Link?

Samus:...To be honest..I was all ready considering it...I thought the company would be good...but I wasn't to sure..

Saria: Then...as a request from me...I'm worried Link will need some one there..to comfort him...when he loses his way...Link...is my best friend...I want him to be safe.

Samus: I see

Saria: Please...Please Samus. Protect Link...in my stead...Look over him..

Samus:...He you really like him don't you?

Saria: Yes...I've known him since he was first brought to the village.

Samus: I see. Well okay then. I'll go with him. Don't you worry. I won't let any harm come to him. I promise

Saria: Thank you Samus...I hope you two get a long..Good luck on your journey.

Samus: Thank you.

Saria: Good bye*

*Saria teleports samus back to the main chamber of the temple.*

Samus:.. Whoa..I'm here in this room now. I guess.. I'll go see if Link is awake.

*Samus leaves the temple and goes back to her ship. She finds Link leaning against the front of the ship, with Navi on his right shoulder.*

Samus: Ah Link! Your awake!

Link: Yeah...

Navi: Did you go to the Temple?? How did like it?

Samus: It was...different..it was calm, and relaxing. I could the presence of the spirits..

Navi: You could their presence? That's great!

Link: So that just leaves one question...

Samus: Whats that?

Link: So..You coming with us or what?

Navi: Link! Thats not how you ask!

Samus:...Ha ha ha!...I thought about it...

Link: And?

Samus: I've made up my mind.

Navi: AND???!!

Samus:...I'm...going with you...

Link: Thats great! Welcome to the team. Lets get a long!

Navi: YAY! We have a new companion!!

*Link and Samus stand firm in front of each other, and grip each other's hands for a firm hand shake.*

{To be Continued}

Wow....super short..I just figured ya'll were tired of waiting, ha ha. Sorry took so long. I've started another story, and I'm trying to cut the time in half. I'll still try my upmost best to submit the new chapters for this. This chapter was a bit boring sorry, but the next one will better, I promise :D and Longer to! Okay, please read and review!! and Keep watch out for the next chapter!


	7. Time to go, What? An Old Lady?

_**THE LEGEND OF ZELDA, METROID OF TIME**_

Disclaimer:

_I do not own any of the Nintendo characters in this story. Nor do I own Metroid or Zelda _

_Authors Note: All right guys! Here is the Seventh Chapter! I'll do my best!_

_**************_

_{Temple Meadow)_

_Link: Okay guys, its time to head out. Are ya'll ready?_

_Samus: I'm ready to go. So where are we going?_

_Link: Well first, I thought we should Hide your ship. I don't think it'd be safe here._

_Samus: Really? What should I do?_

_Link: I know a place where we could put it._

_Navi: Where??_

_Link: There's a really big lake...its called Lake Hylia. _

_Navi: There? Yeah it should be safe there._

_Samus: How big is the lake?_

_Link:....its...pretty darn big._

_Samus: Okay then. If its deep enough, My ship can be submerged under water. _

_Link: Really??_

_Navi: Thats so cool!_

_Samus: Yes, its come in handy ever now and then._

_Link: well all right then. Lets be on our way._

_Navi: I suppose I should stay out of the ship and lead._

_Link: No, thats okay. I had bought an updated and very detailed map before comming to the forest temple remember?_

_Navi: Ohh, that's right!_

_Samus:...Can you read a map?_

_Navi: I have to wonder sometimes..._

_Link: Hey! I'm not that stupid! I can read a map!!!! Just watch me!!!_

_*Link spins on his hills and walks towards the ship*_

_Samus:..Well all right then. I guess I'll trust him._

_Navi: You do that..._

_Samus: You two are partners right?_

_Navi: Yeah, but only cause he couldn't find his way around by himself._

_Samus: I think you should have more faith in him._

_Navi: We'll see_

_*Samus and Navi board the ship after Link. Link stands next to the pilot seat with his map open. Samus sits down in the pilot chair and Navi stands on Link's shoulder.*_

_Samus: Computer are you online?_

_Computer: Yes ma'am. How are this morning?_

_Samus: I'm fine thanks. Start the ship up. I'll be driving today._

_Computer: As you wish._

_* The ship starts and begins to rise up.*_

_Link: Wow!! This is so cool? _

_Navi: It sure is! all though I've seen the forest from this high before._

_Link: Hmm..I can't see the village though, could you go higher?_

_Samus: Sure._

_Link: Ah! I can see it now! Stop going up now!_

_Samus: Is that your village over there? Not really what I expected. The houses are trees!_

_Link: Yeah, it is in the forest you know._

_Samus: Oh..well I guess that makes sense then._

_Navi: So which way mr. know it all._

_Link: SHut it! I'm looking! Hmmm...Lets go north east. Just keep going that way. You should be able to get there in no time!_

_[1 hr. later]_

_Navi:....we're lost..._

_Samus:.... I don't see any lake.._

_Link: Oh shut up! We'll get there! Hyrule castle wasn't built in an hour!_

_Navi: Actually it took the royal mages under 20 minutes to build it with their magic._

_Link:..sh..shut up!!_

_Samus:...Look! up ahead!_

_Link: Huh?_

_Navi: Ehh?? It can't be!_

_Link: Ha haaa! Yes!_

_Navi:..he..was right..._

_Link: Ha ha ha! Now look who's the idiot!_

_Navi:..ohhh...shut up!_

_* Navi all flusterted now, flies under Links hat.*_

_Link:...heh heh.._

_Samus: ha ha, all right now._

_* They come to a huge lake, with a beach and many islands. Big rocks stoot tall out of the lake in spots. Bridges contected the small islands to the main shore. A house with blue coned roofing stood off the shore near a cliff, and a fishing spot over out on the lake. Samus Lands the ship on the shore*_

_Samus: Hey you guys, get off right here. I'm going to dive the ship under water._

_Link/Navi: Okay_

_Navi: Becareful though.._

_Link: And be quick about it. _

_Samus: Yeah yeah, okay._

_*Link and Navi unboard the ship, and samus rises up off the shore. She dives under water a little ways from the island in the middle of the lake, and goes to the bottom.*_

_Samus: This should be deep enough. Computer?_

_Computer: Yes Ma'am?_

_Samus: I don't want to take any risks, so after I leave the ship, activate the cloaking devise._

_Samus: You may go into to hybernation if you please. Leave the sunpanels activated so the cloaking devise doesn't shut off. It seems the sun can reach this far down, so you should be able to draw enough energy._

_Computer: Yes Ma'am. Please watcher your self, and return soon._

_Samus: I will, don't worry. Bye for now Computer._

_Computer: Good bye Ma'am._

_*Samus unboards the ship( a/n:use your imagination on that one) and starts swimming up. The ships' cloaking device activates and slowy fades away behind Samus. Samus burst out the water, and swims to shore to meet up with Link and Navi.*_

_Navi: You Okay Samus?_

_Samus: Yeah I'm good, Thanks. _

_Link: That's good. It's time we got going though. There's a bit of ways to go before we get to out next destination._

_Samus: Where are we going?_

_Navi: Link wants to check out Death Mountain._

_Samus: Death Mountain??_

_Link: Yup._

_Samus: Sounds scary. Why's it named that?_

_Link: Not sure. Probably because of the deranged monkey people, and dragons that live there._

_Samus:...dragons? and monkey people?_

_Navi: No, Link is being stupid. The monkey people who is referring to, are the race I told you about, that live in the mountains and eat rocks._

_Samus: The Gorons?_

_Navi: Thats right! Good memory._

_Samus: Okay, they are good people right?_

_Navi: Yeah, they work with the Royal Family._

_Link:...Just don't get to friendly, or they'll hug you..._

_Samus: Huh?_

_Link: They have a killer move called the hug of death.._

_Samus: The hug of...death??_

_Link: YES!!_

_Navi: No! Link is being stupid again. They are a peaceful race. They won't hurt you. _

_Link: Says you.._

_Navi: Link!! shush!_

_Samus: Oh..okay, but why death mountain?_

_Navi: Death Mountain is an active Volcano. The Gorons keep it a bay with their magic._

_Samus: I see. Are there really Dragons there?_

_Navi: I've only seen one. Link deafeated one when he was a kid, trying to help out the Gorons. Thats the only one I've ever seen there though. Even so, There are still plenty of monsters there, that need to be watched out for._

_Samus: So it's supposidly a dangerous place?_

_Link: Yes it is. But thats not what I'm worried about. _

_Samus: Whats wrong there?_

_Link: I'm not sure. Usually above the mountain, is a ring of smoke. But before going to the Forest Temple, I noticed that instead, there was huge firey ring of...well..fire._

_Navi: Link we should ask the people of _Kakariko _Village to see if they know anything._

_Link: We'll worry about that when we get there. Right now we need to get going...._

_Samus: Whats the hurry?_

_Link: Nothing, now lets go.._

Navi: He won't admit it, but he's worried about the goron leader, Darunia. They're good friends. They made a brother contract, and made Link apart of their tribe.

Samus: Hehe, I see.

Link: Shut up! I'm not worried about that brute! He can take care of himself anyways!

Navi: lets just get going.

Link: It'll be dark before we get half way there. There's a ranch, about that far out, my friend lives at. It's also where my horse Epona really lives. I'm sure We'd be welcome there.

Navi: Good idea.

Samus: Okay, I'm with ya'll, then lets head out.

Link: Navi, lead us to Lon Lon Ranch.

Navi: Sure, as all ways......

??: HEEEY!!

*As they were starting to head out, they heard a frail, yet loud, and old sounding voice screaming out.

Link: Huh?

??: HEEEY!! YOU!!!

Navi: Look!

Samus: Link over there, in front of that house. Theres a small old lady there.

Link: bleck, not her. Just keep gong, maybe she'll give up on us.

OldLady: Hey!! You!!!

Navi: Link, that's mean, go and see what she wants.

Link: Okay okay. You two stay here.

*Link spins on his hills and walks towards the old lady.

OldLady: Heey there, young man. I almost thought you were just going to ignore me.

Link: Ha ha, no no. What can I do for you Ma'am?

OldLady: Oh well, you see, I over heard that you were going to death mountain, home of the gorons!

Link: Yes, I am. How did you hear us from all the way over here?

OldLady: He heee, I may be old, but my hearing is still the best. Theses ear's aren't for show you know.

Link: Ah. I see. Well, do you need something from death mountain?

OldLady: Ah no, the opposite actually. I need someone brave and stupid, er, daring, to take something there for me. You seemed to match that description!

*Link looks at the old lady in disdain. *

Link: Right....*ahem* Now just what do you need me to deliver?

OldLady: Right. A few days ago i got a message from that weird mail man. You know, the one that wears those unsightly bunny ears.

*Link has a flash back of himself as a kid giving the mail man the bunny ears*

Link: Ah..heh..heh..yes...okay.

OldLady: The letter was from a Giant Goron on top of Death Mountain, named Boris.

*The OldLady Hands Link the letter*

OldLady: See here? He has gotton a lot of dust from the Mountain Top in his eyes and couldn't see well, and requested some super eyedrops made from frog slime.

Link: I see..but wow, you must a real good scientist if you were able to read al lthis gibberish.

OldLady: Ah, no deary, that's impossible to read. He wrote when he was nearly blind after all. So completely impossible. But this happens quite often, so I know what I'm doing.

Link: Uhh..*ahem* Right well Okay, I can do that. No problem. But just one question.

OldLady: Ohh?

Link: Well, i was just wondering. Why can't the mailman just do it?

OldLady: Ohhh he he he. What ever is going on at Death Mountain really had him freaked.

Link: Really? Must be bad. I'm sure he encounter's all sorts of mess running around Hyrule while it's in such a state. Something must be really wrong. Right, I'll take the eye drops to Boris.

OldLady: Ohhhhh! Thank you thank you! There were really starting to smell. He he he.

Link: Huh?? Smell?

OldLady? Oh nothing nothing. Just don't open the bottle and your nose will be fine.

Link: Oh..okay...

*The Oldlady hands link a bottle of eye drops, and he drops it into his magic pouch.

Link: Right, then I'll be on my way.

OldLady: Gooooood Luuuuck. {he he he he..you'll need it.}

*Link rejoins and Samus and Navi and explains what happened. Then they turned and started on their way to Lon Lon Ranch.

[To be Continued]:

************************

Wow, I know I know. Took a real long time to get this up, and it's this short. Sorry. But I tried my best though. I have writer's block to!!! Ha ha.

I kinda make this story up as I go. So try and bear with me. :) Subscribe or add my story to your alert thingy, so you can keep an eye for my new chapters. I've got a lot do do this month, because I'm moving. But I"ll do my best to work on the next chapter. :D So Stay tuned for chapter EIGHT!!!!


	8. Lon Lon Ranch: IT'S HUMAN?

_**THE LEGEND OF ZELDA, METROID OF TIME**_

Disclaimer:

_I do not own any of the Nintendo characters in this story. Nor do I own Metroid or Zelda _

_Authors Note: All right! Check it Out! Chapter Eight is here! Enjoy this hopefully comical chapter :D_

_***********************_

_{Hyrule Field)_

_Link: Uhhg!!! It's so hooot!_

_Samus:...I feel fine..._

_Link: You would.._

_Navi: Stop complaining it's not that hot._

_Link: Yeah, come out from under my hat and say that._

_Navi: He hee. _

_Link: At least come out and tell me how much further we have until we get to the ranch!_

_Navi: Uhg fine fine._

_*Navi flies out from under Link's hat, and takes a look around.*_

_Navi: Hmmmm..._

_Link: Well?_

_Navi: I have no idea...._

_Link: WHAT!_

_Navi: I'm kidding!_

_Link: Stop playing around and tell me already!_

_Navi: Chill out, don't get your panty hoes in bunch._

_Link: My panty....AHH! THEY'RE NOT PANTY HOES! THEY'RE MANLY TIGHTS!_

_Samus: Manly?_

_Navi: Ha ha ha ha!!!_

_Link: Uhg...not you too!! Just tell me where we are already!_

_Navi: Well we left the lake while the sun was still at it's highest peek. It's almost sunset now, so we shouldn't have much longer. _

_Samus: Is this how you all ways travel?_

_Link: No! I normally travel with my horse Epona, and get around much faster! _

_Samus: Then why not?_

_Link: Because I thought it would be rude. Epona is no ordinary horse. She has intense magic meant for increasing speed, insteeled into her hooves. If I were riding her, no matter how fast your speed boot thingy you used be for hand is, you'd never be able to catch up._

_Samus: Is that a challenge?_

_Link: No..._

_Navi: Samus, he's telling the truth. The magic in Epona's hooves increase and intense more, the longer you ride her. And if Link were to leak his own magical powers into her, there's no way'd you stand a chance. Trust me, I'm a fairy of Knowledge after all._

_Samus: Hmm. I still find it hard to believe. But I'll let it slide for now._

_Link: What ever..._

_Samus: Hmmm?? Hey! wow! Thats a huge flower!_

_Link: Huh? Where?_

_*Samus sidetracks from their trail and goes to look at an unusually large red spotted yellow flower like plant.*_

_Link: Ah..that looks like a.._

_Navi: Oh Noo!!!_

_Link: AHH!!! NO SAMUS! DON'T TOUCH THA...._

_Samus: Huh??_

_*Link is to late as Samus gets to close to the plant, and it burst out of the ground, flying in the air.*_

_Samus: AHH!!_

_Link: Ruuun!!!!_

_Samus: Why? I can take it?_

_*Samus jumps back quickly and shoots her charge beam at it, but the beam bounces off it*_

_Samus: What?? How the??_

_Link: RUUUN!_

_*Navi flies back under Link's hat, as Samus catches up to them, and they try and out run the giant plant.*_

_Samus: What is that thing?_

_Link: I forget! Ask Navi Later!! For now just run!_

_Samus: Your kidding right? You have to be the worst hero I've ever met!_

_Link: So I"m still learning!! I was asleep for 10 years!!_

_Samus: Who sleeps for ten years any ways!!!_

_Link: I was under a spell!!!_

_Samus: Again with the spells!!!_

_*The plant finally gives up chasing them and they stopped running when there was enough distance between them.*_

_Link: *gasp* that was *gasp* a close one *gasp*_

_Samsu: Huh? Your out of breath already? That was such a short run._

_Link: IT WAS NOT!!!_

_Samus: You really need some training._

_Link: Training? Ha ha! Right, let me guess, you'll train me??_

_Samus: Hmmm, maybe if you ask really nicely._

_Link: Not in a million years!There's no way you could beat me if I got serious._

_Samus: Oh Yeah??!!  
_

_Navi: Is it gone?_

_Link: Sure, now you come out..._

_Navi: Sorry..Oh!! Hey!! Look!!_

_Link: Huh??_

_Aria: Iriri!!! (A/N: Please excuse my stupid mistake for the past...what was it...two..three chapters.. I actually forgot to add Aria the metroid whose a main character in this story. I'll fix that later, so for now, please pretend she was just being really quiet.)  
_

_Navi: Look its the ranch._

_Link: Huh? AH! YES! WE'RE HERE!_

_Samus: Really? Do you mean those big stone walls?_

_Link: Yes, those stone walls surround the ranch. Lets get going!_

_Arai: Iririri_

_*Navi sat on Link' shoulder as and Aria floated between him and Samus. They Finally came up to, and went up the small path leading to the ranch.* _

_Link: *whistle*_

_Samus: Hmm?_

_Link: Watch..._

_*A horse comes running up in response to his whistle*_

_Epona: Naaay (a/n: I know real creative..)_

_Link: Ha ha, hey girl, how've you been? This Epona Samus?_

_Samus: This is? This the horse you've spoken so foundly of all this time? _

_Link: Yup!_

_Navi: She's the best horse you'll ever find in these lands!_

_Samus: Wow..she's so pretty. I love her white mane. _

_Aria: Iriri!_

_Link: HEEEY! ! MALON! INDIGO! ANY ONE HOME??_

_Samus: Are those the people who live here?_

_Talon: Kaaaaa!! What intarnations is all this noise! Whose there?_

_Link: Hey , its me Link. I've brought a guest._

_Talon: Ohhh Link my boy! It's been a while! I never got to thank you properly for saving my ranch!! ohh..and my daughter Malon to._

_Link: No problem. _

_Talon: So who's your friend here?_

_Samus: Oh, I'm sorry, My name is Samus. Me and Link met by chance, and after some things happened, so we're traveling together now._

_Link: Samus is a bit scary to look at, but practicly harmless._

_Navi: Heey! Where's Malon?_

_Talon: Oh, hey there little fairy, Malon is out in the field as all ways._

_Malon: Heey! Link it's you! I was wondering why Epona was so gittery all of a sudden._

_Talon: Ahh, there she goes now!_

_Link: Hey Malon! it's been a while!_

_* Malon runs up to Link and tackles him to the ground. She sits on his chest and grins at him*_

_Malon: You should stop by more often! _

_Link: Uhhg..ha ha...I'll try..._

_Malon:..Hmmm. Ooohh! Whats this..._

_* Malon's eye is caught by Aria who was floating behind Samus. She gets off of Link and gets closer to look at her better*_

_Samus: Ah you see, this a creature from a far off place, it's called a Metroid. It has very strange powers. _

_Malon: Hmmmm_

_Samus: huh? EHH? Wh..what??_

_Malon: I've never seen anything like you before either...what are you? _

_Samus: Wh-whaaat? No, ah well, no I'm not a..Well with this thing on, I guess it only natural to be confused._

_Link/Malon: Huh???_

_*Samus grabs her helmet and steam blows out from under it, and she lifts it off her head to reavel her face as her long blonde hair falls down.*_

_Malon: Oohhh! So your a girl! Yay!! We can be sisters! _

_Navi: I was wondering what you looked like._

_Link: ITS A HUMAN!!??_

_*Every stops and turns to look at Link*_

_Navi: wh..what?_

_Samus: WHAT ON EARTH DID YOU THINK I WAS!!_

_Link: Well..there's no way another human could match me combat! It was only natural to assume you were some kind of robot!_

_Samus: ROBOT! YOU THOUGHT I WAS A ROBOT??!!_

_Link:.....so...your telling me Samus doesn't stand for_

_S- super_

_A-atomic_

_M- monster  
_

_U- unit  
_

_S-smasher_

_Everyone: *stare~~~~~~~*_

_Navi:...where did you learn those words..._

_Link: I read to..._

_Navi: Read what!!?? if your not walking, fighting, complaing, or eating, your asleep!!_

_Link:..you don't know what I do. Your all ways in my hat! I have "ME" time to!!_

_Samus: Okay okay! It's all right, no, Samus is just my name, sorry I should have showed you sooner._

_Malon: Hey, Ya'll must be really tired! How about ya'll stay here for tonight! We have plenty of room!_

_Talon: Yeah, Samus you can stay in the guest room up stairs._

_Samus: Ah, yes, thank you so much. That would be great._

_Malon: You must have been hard walking around in that weird thing. I bet your tired, while i get your room ready, why don't you go take a bath?_

_Samus: That sounds great. I'll do just that, thank you._

_Malon: No problem. _

_Link: Ehh? Wait, but..where will I sleep if she has the guest room?_

_Talon: The barn will do you just fine, won't it?_

_Link: Wha-what!? The Barn?_

_Navi: Oh your used to worse Link.._

_Link: But..the smell..._

_Samus: That's okay. Link can sleep with me in the guest room._

_Link: Really? Oh Thank you!!! I'ts been so long since..._

_*Link studdered a bit as Talon gave him a stern look.*_

_Link: Sine..since..I've slept in a nice barn....._

_Samus: Huh?_

_Link: Ha ha, I prefer the ground any ways. Thanks though samus._

_*Link looks at Talon again who gave him a nod of approval.*_

_Samus: well, it's up to you I guess._

_Malon: He hee, Link your as touch as ever._

_Link: haha..gee..thanks.._

_Samus: Well I'm going to go take advantage of your offer and take a bath, if that's okay._

_Malon: Oh certainly!_

_Talon: I may not look it! But I can rustle up some tasty grub! How's bout it? You guys hungry?_

_Link: YES!!_

_Samus: A warm meal would be nice. Thanks._

_Talon: No problem._

_Talon: Link, you can go to the barn after ya eat, so come inside the house for now eh?_

_Link: Yeah, sure. Thanks Mr. Talon._

_Talon: Please please! How many times I gotta tell ya son, just call me Talon._

_Link: Ah, yes of course. Sorry._

_*Talon walked up to Link and put his arm around his neck.*_

_Talon: Heh heh! Ya know if ya marry Malon, You can call me Dad!!_

_Malon: DADDY!!!_

_Navi: ha ha ha!!!_

_Link: Ehh...ummm..heh..I'm kinda busy right now..._

_Talon: Oh come on!! You'll grow old and a lone if you don't start getting closer now!_

_Malon: DADDY! STOP IT!! GO BACK INSIDE AND START COOKING!!! GEESE!!_

_Samus: Ha ha ha._

_Link: What are you giggling at..._

_Samus: You obviously. Well I'll talk to you later, i'm going to take that bath now._

_Link: Yeah.._

_*Later*_

_*Links standing in the field under the night stary skies, petting Epona.*_

_Link: That a girl...Heheh. _

_Epona: nayaya_

_Link: What is it girl? You wanna go for a night ride?? Wouldn't that be nice? C'mon, lets go. I'll get my bow out._

_*Link leads Epona to the stables. He goes to the first stable and picks up his pouch. He reaches in and pulls out his bow.*_

_Malon: Your not taking your sword and shield? _

_Link: Huh? Ah, Hey Malon. Nah, I'm just going for a small night stoll. All I'll need for any pesky poes is my bow, so no worries._

_Malon: Oh...I see...You and Epona really get along dont you?_

_Link: Hmm? You think so? She's a good girl after all._

_Malon: Yeah..umm.._

_LinK: Hmm?_

_Malon: Would you mind..if..I came a long to?_

_Link: Huh? You wanna come with us? I don't have any problems with it. We can catch up!_

_Malon: Y..yeah.. we can._

_*Link gets on Epona and reaches out his hand to help Malon up. They ride out of the stables and down the path leading out of Lon Lon Ranch.*_

_Link: The Moon is full tonight. _

_Malon: Yeah..its nice..._

_Link: The air is nice to.._

_Malon: Yeah..its..cold.._

_Link: Are you cold? You can hold on to me closer if you want to.._

_Malon: ...thanks.._

_"Malon holds onto Link tighter trying to get warmer in the night air, when suddenly, Epona stopped."_

_Malon: Whats wrong?_

_Link: Shhh....i hear something..listen..._

_"Link readies his bow to strike down what ever was about to pop out. From the corner of his eye, Link finally spots a poe. With no delayed reaction, Link shoots it and takes it down."_

_??: hehehehehehehe_

_??: hehehehehehehe_

_Link: Theres more! Hold on Tight!_

_" From behind them a rather large Poe comes out from the darkness."_

_??: Hehehehehe!_

_Link: Huh?!_

_Malon: AHHHH!!!!_

_Link: Malon!! No!!!_

_??: Heh heh heh heeeh!_

_" The giant poe snatches malon off Epona, away from Link."_

_Link: Give her back!_

_??: You've been killing my minions a lot more frequently...nows payback time!! Ha ha ha haaa!!! If you ever want to see this girl again, come challenge our leader at the shadow temple!! _

_HA HA HA HA HA HAAAA!!_

_" With that the poe disappeared with Malon just like that."_

_Link: Noooo!!!!! Malon! I'm coming!!!!_

_{To be Continued}_

_********************_

_Oops!! Sorry guys! I've been busy moving, and all so haven't had any time to do this. We don't have internet at our new house yet either, so be patient with me please. I don't plan on leaving this story a dud so just keep your eyes out.  
_


	9. Shadow Temple The Lonely Darkness

_**THE LEGEND OF ZELDA, METROID OF TIME**_

Disclaimer:

_I do not own any of the Nintendo characters in this story. Nor do I own Metroid or Zelda _

_Authors Note: All right, I know it took a long time, but a recent review on my story encouraged me to go ahead and get on this ASAP! :)_

_Link: ZzzzzZzzz_

_Samus: Pssst, Link, wake up, we're back on!_

_Link: zzz*snort* Huh? Wha?_

_Samus: I SAID WAKE UP!!!_

_Link: AHHH!!..No need to yell!!_

_Samus: I wasn't yelling!_

_Link: Oh....what are we are on..._

_Samus:..your hopeless..._

_Author: Uhh..guys? We're starting now..._

_Link: OH hey! I haven't seen you in a while!!_

_Samus: LINk! your not suppose to talk to the Author.._

_Link: But he talked to me first!!_

_Samus: Mr. Author sir! Your not suppose to talk to him either!_

_Link: Samus!!! Now your talking to him!!_

_Samus: OH DRAT! See what you did now!?_

_Author: No guys..really it's okay...and we should be starting now.....ANY WHO, Here's chapter nine!!!_

_**********_

_+ReCap+++_

_" The giant poe snatches malon off Epona, away from Link."_

_Link: Give her back!_

_??: You've been killing my minions a lot more frequently...nows payback time!! Ha ha ha haaa!!! If you ever want to see this girl again, come challenge our leader at the shadow temple!! _

_HA HA HA HA HA HAAAA!!_

_" With that the poe disappeared with Malon just like that."_

_Link: Noooo!!!!! Malon! I'm coming!!!!_

_"Link rushes back to Lon Lon Ranch to gather his things, and fetch Navi. Before rushing onto the barn, Link yell's out for Navi, then goes into the barn to get his sword. As Link is putting on his sword, Navi comes in."_

_Navi: Whats the problem? Whats all the yelling for?_

_Link: It's Malon!!! _

_Navi: ?? What about her?_

Link: We went for a ride on Epona, and were attacked by Poes!!! Some big Poe snuck up behind us and Took Malon away!

Navi: WHAT! NO!! Where did they take her??

Link: ...The shadow Temple.....

Navi: The..shadow temple? I'm not sure where that is! You'll have to contact Sarah! She might now!

Link: My thoughts too.

"Link whips out his Ocarina, and plays the song Sarah gave him to contact her. "

Link: Sarah? Can you hear me?

Sarah: Yes I hear you Link. Is there something you need?

Link: Yes, Can you tell me where the Shadow Temple is? A friend of mine has been kidnapped, and taken there.

Sarah: Ahh! Oh my! Thats horrible! Yes, I know where it's at. It's at the grave yard, in Kakariki Village. I'm sorry, that's all I can tell you. You have to figure out how to get in by yourself.

Link: Thanks! That's all I need.

"Link and Sarah disconnect"

Navi: Link, are you sure you want to go right now?

Link: At first I wasn't sure of whither or not to go right away. Their business is with me, I don't think they'd harm her, until they've dealt with me. But, then again. If I don't show up soon, they might think she is useless, then kill her...I'm not risking it. We're going now!

Samus: Then I'm coming too!!

Link: Huh?

"Link turns around to find Samus standing at the barn door."

Link: How long have you been standing there?

Samus: Long enough...Your friends have been very kind to me. What kind of person would I be if I just sat around when Malon is in danger?

Link: I see...Then come on...We're going.

Samus: Right, let's have her back before Dawn!

"Link grabs his hat and heads out the door with Samus as he puts it on."

Link: Navi, come on, I'll need you to lead the way!

Navi: As all ways! I'm on the job! We'll be there in no time!

Aria: Iriririri!!

"Aria Comes flying in hoping around Links head"

Link: Aria I didn't forget about you, come on!

" Link hops up onto Epona and helps Samus up behind him. Navi takes the lead as they head towards Kakariki Village."

Link: Navi do you have the energy to kick up your paste?

Navi: Course I do!

Link: Good! I wanna reach there before dawn! Epona Lets kick it up a knoch! Samus you might wanna hold on!

Samus: Oh...okay..

" Samus wraps her arms around Link, then suddenly Epona begins to go faster, and getting faster still."

Samus: This speed is incredible! You weren't lying!

Link: Course not! She can go a lot faster too! Depending on how much magic she has stored up in her hooves!

Samus: I see, She really an amazing creature!

Navi: Look there's the entrance!

Link: Whoa! girl slow down now!

"Epona stops near the entrance leading up to the village, then Link and Samus hop down."

Link: Sorry girl, you have to stay here. Go back to the ranch if you want too kay girl?

Navi: C'mon lets go!

" Link and co. walk up the step pathway to Kakariki village. Suddenly a strange sent fills the air"

Link: Whats that?

Navi: It smell like...*gasp*

Samus: Fire!

Aria: Iriririririri

Link: Fire!? C'mon lets go!

" They reach the entrance and are greeted with a hectic scene with fires blazing out of the house and people running about trying to put them out. "

Link: Whats going on here how did this happen?

Navi: look the head Carpenter Lets ask him!

Link: Yeah! Hey boss!

Boss: Hey it's you! Stop wanderin around will ya? Help us out here! Them lazy sons o mine are useless!!

Link: I'll do what I can! Samus lend me a hand!

Samus: Sure thing!

Link: The well is over here!

" Link and Samus head for the well.

Boss: Ehh? The well? Probably shoulda told em that things empty. Oh well. KAAA!! Stop slowpokin around! put out those fires ya lazy bums!

"Upon approaching the well, Link feels an eerie force."

Link: Whats this feeling!

Samus: What feeling?

Link:...somethings not..right..

Samus: You mean other than the village burning to the ground???

Navi: I sense it too Link! There something in the well!! Ahh watch out here it comes!

Aria: Iririri!!!!!!

" And ominous shadow leaps out of the well and charges at Link. Samus Jumps a head of Link to meet it head on. The Shadow fazes right through her, and continues to charge at Link. Link Takes out his shield and draws his sword. He tries to block the shadow's charge with his shield, but only managed to get himself knocked off his feet and thrown back."

Link: UHWAAA!

Navi: Link!!!

Samus: Hang on!

" As the Shadow charges back for Link, Samus Tries again but her efforts are futile as it fazes through her once again. As the shadow was about to get another hit off an now unconscious Link, out of no where its struck from the side by a lean figure"

Navi: Sheik!

Samus: Who?

" The shadow charges at Sheik but it's attempt to do so is spoiled by a small magic bomb thrown by Sheik. The shadow retreats off back into the well."

Samus: Wow!

Navi: Sheik!! Where did you come from!?

Sheik:.........We should check on Link.

Navi: ..yeah. Link!

" Sheik kneels down next to Link putting his(A/N: every body knows sheik is a girl, but for the sake of the identity she is a he) hand on his chest"

Sheik:...

Navi: Is he okay?

Sheik:..yes...

Samus: Ummm..

Sheik:.....You...

" Sheik stands up so that she can observe Samus."

Samus: Me?

Sheik: You...your not from around here...

Samus: no..not..exactly...

Sheik..no..not from this world.......No...this time...

Samus: *gasp*..Y..yeah..but how did you....

Sheik: This...creature..what is it called...I feel it has a strange aura about it.

Samus: Yes it has the power to control...

Sheik: Time? I see....so that's how you got here...

Samus: Y..yes..

Sheik: you weren't the only one though...a massive creature..an evil dragon...

Samus: How do you know about him? Have you met?

Sheik:......That doesn't matter...your comming here...has changed the time and course of the Time line...things are happening that shouldn't be happening...The poor ranch girl..

Samus: You mean.. Her kidnapping is my fault? Just because I came here?

Sheik: In a way..yes...

Navi: No way! That's not possible! There's nothing connecting her to any of this...

Sheik:...For a knowledge Fairy you don't know very much..

Navi: H..HEY!

Sheik: Moving on....

Samus: If your going to ask me to go back, I can't yet! Not with out Ridely!

Sheik: ....No..there is no point in it right now. As of right now....yours, and Links enemies are joining forces...making a new army..If you went back...Things would not change...not now..Link would be left alone to fight so many Evil beings by himself....You must stay..and help him now.

Samus: Of course I'm going to help!!

Link: uhhnn..

Navi: Link!!! He's waking up!

Samus: Link!

Sheik:......

Link: Uhhn...Sheik???

Navi: She saved you!

Samus: Link! I'm so sorry! I turned out so useless! I couldn't even touch it!

Link: It's okay...

"Link gets up so that he can be face to face with Sheik"

Link:......

Sheik:..........

Link: Th---

Sheik: Your welcome...

Link:....

Sheik: Not time to just stand around. You have a problem.

Link: I know...I have to get into the shadow temple so I can free Malon!

Sheik: I know....You were suppose to be going to the fire temple...but things have taken a change of course...

Link:....tch.

Navi: Sheik! Can you help us?

Sheik:...I can merely give you the song to teleport to the entrance...But there is a problem...Your friend doesn't seem to be able to touch your ghostly enemies.

Samus: .......

Link: Why is that?

Navi: Ah! Link Remember? The Poes can only be affected by magic! Remember?

Link:..Ah! Yes! That's why!

Samus: So what can I do?

Link: I'll lend you my fairy bow. You can use that right?

Samus: Yes, I can use a bow.

Sheik: That won't be enough. Link, do you have any spare Gauntlets?

Link: Ah yes i do!

"Link reaches into his magic pouch and pulls out a pare of fingerless gauntlets with silver plating."

Link: Here put these on.

Samus: Thanks.

Link: how are they?

Samus: A bit big, but they'll do.

Sheik: Good. With those, she can fight with her hands, or strengthen the magic in the fairy bow.

Link: Good, now we're all set!

Sheik: Hold on. I'll teach you the song now. So listen carefully, and take out your ocarina.

" She takes out his harp, and plays a eerie catchy tune. Link follows along with his Ocarina. All the while Aria is enjoying herself dancing around Sheik and Link to the strange melody."

Link: Wow..Ha ha, did you enjoy that Aria?

Sheik: There. Your all set now.

Link: Wait!! One more thing!

Sheik:.....

Link: Zelda....do you know where she is?

"Sheik turns his back to Link"

Sheik: Do you have time to worry about that right now?

"Link clutches his teeth as Sheik suddenly disappears in a puff of smoke."

Link: Tch....

Navi: Link....He's right...we've got save Malon right now!

Link:...I know..come on...Navi get under my hat. Samus grab my shoulder.

" Aria lands on top of Link's head as he replays the song taught to him by sheik. Suddenly they find themselves somewhere else in the blink of an eye."

Samus: Whoa..that...was so strange!

Aria: Iriririri!

Link: You get used to it. Heh heh..

Navi: Link focous. Look! That must be the door!

Link: Yeah..but how do we open it?

Samus:..hmm..

Navi: Look! Trying burning those torches while standing on that stone slab!

Link: Gotcha

"Link reaches into his pouch and brings out Dins fire stone."

Link: This ought to do the trick.

" Link walks on the stone slab and using Din's fire stone, she lights all the torches at once. Suddenly the ground started rumbling, and the huge door ahead of them began to open."

Link: Good job Navi! You hit the hammer on the nail!

Samus: All right so lets do this!

" Link and co. enter through the door, and into the Shadow Temple.

{ To be continued!}

Okay guys, sorry, I wanted to Get into the Shadow Temple into this one, but instead i'm just going to make this a part 1 part two thing. So look forward to The 10th chapter Shadow Temple The Lonely Darkness Prt. 2!!! Please Read and Review! Give me lots of reviews please! I like to know that people are reading and enjoying! Thanks! Keep an eye out for the next chapter!


	10. Shadow Temple Part 2

_**THE LEGEND OF ZELDA, METROID OF TIME**_

Disclaimer:

_I do not own any of the Nintendo characters in this story. Nor do I own Metroid or Zelda _

_Authors Note: All right, like that last chapter? Felt empty handed at the end? Feel like your on a cliff? Well Back off from that cliff and put that computer mouse in your hands, cause here's part two !!!!_

_++ReCap++_

Navi: Look! That must be the door!

Link: Yeah..but how do we open it?

Samus:..hmm..

Navi: Look! Trying burning those torches while standing on that stone slab!

Link: Gotcha

"Link reaches into his pouch and brings out Dins fire stone."

Link: This ought to do the trick.

" Link walks on the stone slab and using Din's fire stone, she lights all the torches at once. Suddenly the ground started rumbling, and the huge door ahead of them began to open."

Link: Good job Navi! You hit the hammer on the nail!

Samus: All right so lets do this!

" Link and co. enter through the door, and into the Shadow Temple. Mean while, an Ominous figure is watching over them"

????: Hmmmm ha ha haaa....Yeeesssss...Come to me my boy...That is if you can make it past all my traps and minions..HAHAHAHAHAAA!!...Hmmm?? Wait....This girl...who is this girl? Castor!!!(The big poe that kidnapped Malon)

Castor: Yeeesss Sirrr?

????: Looook...Who is this girl? What is the meaning of this? Whats's She doing with the boy?

Castor: I'm...n..not sure Sir...I was not aware that he had a companion...

????:....Grrrr...USELESS!...Fine...She could become a henderence...Seperate them....and kill the girl....

Castor: Yessss Sirrr....

{Mean while Link and co. walk into a room of which They've no idea to do in}

Link: Whaaa? There's just this huge gap!!

Samus: And that ledge over there with nothing but a dead end.

Navi: Hmmmm...

Link: What now? We have to hurry!!!

Samus: Calm down. You'll be no use if you don't have your head on straight.

Aria:

Link: I know....Okay...Lets think then. Obviously, there has to be some sort of trick here..

Navi:..Hey! Link! Look!

Link: Huh?

Navi: Theres a spot over there that looks like you can hook shot!

Link: Hmm? Where?

"Link walks to the edge and peers over to the other side looking for what Navi was talking about"

Link:...AH! I think I see it!...but...whats the point?

Navi: I have a hunch that if you use that Lens of Truth thing, then We'll be able to figure out what to do over there!

Samus: Lens of Truth?

Link: C'mon, I'll show you!

"Link grabs Samus by the waist and brings her close to him"

Samus: Ehh! What do you think your doing!

Link: Heh...Hold on tight.

Samus: Ehh?

"Link pulls out his Hook shot, and fires it. As Navi suspected, the hook shot caught, and Link and Samus Flew to the other side."

Samus: Ahhh! Whew! So that's what you were up to.

Link: What'd you think I was doing?

Samus:..sh..SHUT UP!....

Link: Wh..what did I do...

Navi: Can we please concentrate here!

Link:..R..right..Any how.

" Link reaches into his pouch once again pulls out a purple magnifying glass like thing"

Link: This is the Lens of truth.

Samus: That is? Whats it do?

Navi: It allows Link To See through Illusions! He can see every thing as it's suppose to be, by looking through the Lens. It Consumes a bit of magic though.

Samus:...I..see.

"Link looks the Lens of Truth, and sure enough, once again Navi was right."

Link: Navi! You were right! This wall is nothing but an illusion! We can go through it!

Samus: Eh? Are you sue?

Link: Course I'm sure! C'mon!

"Link grabs Samus by the wrist, and forces her to go through the fake wall with him."

Samus: W..wait!

Link: C'mon!

Samus: AH! Huh? You..you were right!

Link: See? Whats wrong with you? Why are you acting so weird?

Samus:...Wha..what do you mean?

Link: If i didn't know any better I'd say you were scared!

Samus: What? No way I'm scared!!

Navi: Guys! Come on! Quit playing around!

Link: Right. Sorry....Malon's counting on us. We gotta go. C'mon Samus.

Navi: This look like a hall way of some sort. Behind us Seems to be a dead end. So lets go the other way.

Link: Right

Samus: Ok, lets go.

Navi: Keep the Lens of truth on Link just in case

Link: Right.

" Link walks the hall ways with the Len's to his eye looking for any other illusions."

Link: Wait! Right here! This wall is fake to! Come on follow me

Samus: Okay

"They go through the alleged wall and continue on through more hall ways.

Samus:....{this...is...i feel so weird....like I can't think straight...my legs keep trembling..and my breathing is steady...}

Navi: Hmm? You Okay Samus?

Samus:..y..yeah..I'm fine.

Link: Hey, there's another way right here! This wall is fake too. C'mon! Ah See! Ha ha! A door!

Navi: Congrats.....

Samus: .......

Link: C'mon lets go through

" They go through the door only to be greet by an ugly scene."

??: Scriiiiiiiiiiiii!

Link: AH?!

Samus: Wh..WHAT''S THAT!

Link: Stay calm! It's just a Re-Dead!

Samus: A what?

Navi: It's a dead corpse brought back with Magic. If it gets a hold of you, it'll suck your blood! So becareful!

"Link takes out his sword and cut's the re-dead's head clean off."

Link: That ought to do it.

Samus: Watch out!

Navi: Link! Look out! Two Keese!

" Link jumps and rolls out of they way of the Keese"

Link: Samus! Shoot them!!! quick!

Samus: ...................{Shoot Samus shoot!!! Why won't my body listen to me!!}

Link: Watch out!!

" As one Keese swoops down to attack Samus Link launches at it and slices it."

Link: Samus! Snap out of it! This is no time to freeze up!

Navi: look out!

"As the second Keese tries to swoop down at Link from behind him, Link twirls around slicing it in two"

Link: Tch...

Navi:...Samus..are you sure your okay..

Samus:..i'm...fine..I'm sorry..I don't know what over came me...I've never had that happened to me before...I'm so useless now...

Link: Don't worry about it. It happens to the best of us ever now and then. C'mon, this room seems to have been a trap.

Navi: Lets go back.

" Link and every one leave the room and Link leads them through the hall ways again. Leading them through illusion walls, eventually comming to another door."

Navi: Another door...

Samus: The last one was a trap, should we go through this one?

Link: ....Lets go, we don't have to much of a choice. If it's just a trap we'll get through it, and continue on.

" They go through the door, and sure enough there lay another freak of nature in wait."

Link: Navi!! What in the world is that thing!

Samus: Is it another re-dead? It looks why different!

Navi: Link Watch out! Becareful! This One is called Deadhand! It uses it's evil cursed magic to summon dead hands from the ground, and attack, and if it gets you, it'll suck your blood!"

Link: Dead hands? Where AHH!

" Suddenly, the Deadhand gave an eerie roar, and Dead Arm like things started popping up out of the ground."

Link: Samus! Stay on guard!

Navi: As long as it has all those hands near it, it'll be hard to get to the One controlling them!

Link: Got it! Samus! Get the hands to chase after you while I try to get the DeadHand!

Samus:..I...ah..G..got it...{I can do this! whats wrong with me! I've seen way scarier things than this!}

"Samus darts towards the hands, and they all start after her. Then hands busy after Samus, Link Darts for the Dead hand"

Navi: Now Link!

Link: Gotcha! HYAAAAH!

" Link lifts his sword high over his head, and as soon as he's about to swing down he stops in mid air."

Link: huh?? What the?

Navi: NO! Link!!

" Link found that he had been stopped by more of Deadhand's dead hands."

Link: Heh...guess you had a few extra hands....tch..Samus!!!

Navi: Samus Link's in trouble!

" Samus oblivious to the calls from her comrades, is franticly trying to dodge and keep away from the hands. Mean while the Deadhand is deadly close to Link, and sucking blood "

Samus: *panting* {I hate fighting out of my suit! what am I doing! I have Links bow!}

"Samus turns around still sprinting backwords to stay away from the hands, and using Links bow, starts to shoot at the hands, making them disappear. When they were finally all gone, with a sigh of relief, Samus finally hears the cries of her friends"

Navi: SAMUS!!! LINKS IN TROUBLE!

Link: little help over here!!

Samus: AH! Sorry! I'm on it!

" Samus shoots the two hands holding links arms back, allowing Link to bring down his sword on the monster. The Deadhand now dead, the summoned hands holding Link disappear"

Link: Whew... Good job Samus...Cutting it a bit close though weren't you?

Samus: Yeah...sorry about that.

Link: No sweat. Turns out this room was just a trap to.

Navi: No Link look! It's covered in a lot of dirt so it was kind of hard to see at first but look there's a door right there!

" Link flies over to where she was talking about so Link could see it"

Link: Hmmm.. Your right! C'mon lets go Samus.

Samus: R..right behind you.{Get a grip! Why are you acting like this!}

( A/N: I know this isn't exactly right, but I'm going through the story like Link all ready has most of the items, but I wanted to show these rooms anyways)

" Every one goes through the door to find themselves in a room with another gap. The other side seeming unreachable, with a barred door. on Their side a huge bird statue surround by Skulls."

Link: Another trick room huh?

Navi: Link, lets check out that bird statue.

Link: Yeah, i was thinking that to...hmmm...

Samus: Whats it say?

Navi: It says " Face my beak towards the skull of truth, or fall into darkness"

Link: Huh?

Navi: Look Link, it has bars so that you can turn it. I'm guessing something will be revealed once we do. But look down, the floor looks a bit funny don't it?

Samus: Hmm, now that you mention it, it does seem off.

Link: I see...or fall into darkness...

Navi: Right...I'm guess the floor with disappear right out from under us if we do this wrong.

Samus: How can we tell which is the skull of truth?

Link: Hmmmm...

Navi: Link! Try using the Len of Truth again!

Link: Ah! I see where your' going!

" Link got out the lens of truth and activated it. sure enough some of the skulls disappeared, except one."

Link: All right I got it! It's this one! Samus turn the beak to face the skull i'm standing next to.

Samus: Got it.

"Samus struggles a bit, but manages to turn the statue to face Link."

*CLINK*

Navi: Look! Over there, It's a door! I think it was just unlocked because of the statue.

Link: I think so..but..how do we get to it...

Samus: If I had my suit I could easily get us over there...

Navi: And there isn't a hook shot target this time either....

Link: Only if we could fly like Navi and Aria...

Aria: Iririri!!

"Aria gets ontop of Links head, and starts trying to pull up on him"

Link: Ha ha, thanks for trying...d

Navi:.....HEY! Can't you?

Link: What? Fly? No......

Navi: No, not fly, hover!!

Link: Uhh..OH those! I get ya!..But do you think we can make it all the way?

Navi: Only one way to find out!

Aria: Iriri!

Samus: What are ya'll talking about? Can we cross?

Navi: Yup!

Link: Hover boots! Watch!

"Link point his hands, palms down, at his boots, and they begin to start glowing a bright yellow."

Link: There! I'll be able to walk on air now! I call this my hover boots technique.

Samus: Ohhh, You never told me you had this ability!

Navi: Theres a catch though! He can only hover for so long before the magic wears off!

Samus: Will it last all the way over?

Link: We'll see! C'mon!

"Link grabs Samus hand and pulls her close to him again, this time though, picking her up in a princessy fashion"

Samus: H-HEY!!!

Link: Just chill and stop moving!

"Link runs towards the edge of the floor, and jumps."

Samus: AYYYE!

Link: Yikes

" After jumping, Link and Samus find them selves suspended in mid air."

Link: Whew.....

Samus: Wh-what do you mean whew!!

Link: Ahh, ha ha, nothing nothing...

Navi: GO!!! Your wasting time Link:

Link: DOh!! Right!

"Link begins running towards the Ledge with with the door. Link gets there just in time, as the magic wears out and he lands just on the edge."

Link: Whew!!

Samus: There that's "whew" Again!!

Link: Ah ha ha..nothing nothing......

Samus:......

Link:......

Navi:.........

Link:..............

Samus:...........................Y-you can put me down now...

Link: Dah..uhh..oh..yeah.....

"Link sets Samus down"

Navi...Guys we should get going.

Link: Yeah lets go.

"After an awkward moment, every one heads through the door. They walk a bit down down the new passage way, only to be met with a Beamos."

Link: Aye ya!!!

Navi: Watch out!!

Link:...your a bit late on that!!

Navi: Quit complaining at me, and move! EEK!!

" Navi dodges a laser attack from the beamos"

Samus: What do we do! The arrows aren't working!

Navi: Link! The bombs!

Link: Yeah I know!

"Link reaches into his pouch, and pulls out two smalls bombs, which imediately ignite by themselves. Link tosses them at the Beamos, causing them to explode along with beamos"

Samus: Whew....Navi what was that thing?

Navi: It was a beamos. It's a another monster. It's a stone statue thats made a live and held together with magic, and given the power to shoot out laser beams, from its eye.

Samus:..O..oh.....

Link: You'll get used to it...

" Link and co. continue to walk through the corridors, only to meet a dead end"

Link: Lovely! Just...lovely.

Samus: Navi was right...you have a horrible sense of direction...

Link: How am I suppose to know where to go? I've never been in here before! Besides, Navi is suppose to be the navigator...

Navi: No WAY are you going to pin this on me!

Link: Okay okay...Look, There's obviously some way out. Remember? In the last corridor..There were fake walls! I bet it's the same here.

Samus: Thats right! So Lets get out the Lens of truth thing.

Link: Right.

"Link once again takes out his Lens of Truth and takes a look around. His assumption was right. There was a new opening just to the right of them."

Link: Ha haa! Follow me!

Navi:....Sure, he's full of pride now...wait til he gets lost and needs me again..hehehe...

Samus:....Uh..he's gone..

Navi: huh? AH! Wait! No! Link!

Samus: Aria is gone to.

Navi: Link....left me...What if he gets into trouble! What if something sneaks up behind him...HE CAN'T SEE BEHIND HIM!

Samus: Shh, Navi It's okay, look, it was this wall right here right.

Navi: *sniff*..I think so....

Samus: I'm sure he'll be fine Navi. C'mon, We'll have to feel our way around.

=Meanwhile=

Castor: Hmmm..ha ha ha...perfect...With a twist of my wrist, The path shall change...there...ha ha ha...now go!..to meet your fears...and be Killed by them! Nya ha ha hahaa!

=Meanwhile=

"Link continues to walk through the trick corridors eventually coming to an open room with a Door."

Link: Yes! Ha ha! I found a way! C'mon guys!

"Link heads through the door, unaware that his only company was a tiny floating alien from the future."

Link: Hmm.. See that? Another Door! Lets go every on......one? Just Aria?

Aria: iririri!

Link: Oh no..C'mon we gotta go back and...AH!

" Bars suddenly drop down in front of the door Link came through, preventing him and Aria from back tracking."

Aria: Iririri!

Link: Whats this! Gah..

"While pondering how to unlock the door, Link feels the sudden sense of death from behind him. Turning back to see what had crept up on him. Link suddenly faced two undead creatures."

Link: Ah! Gi...Gibdos! And two of them! I've only seen one of these before...and I was a kid. If I recall it wasn't exactly easy to beat...But I'm bigger and stronger now!...Lets see what these guys got!

Aria! Get out of reach!

=Meanwhile=

" Samus and Navi fumbled around blind while trying to figure out which walls were fake, finally comming to a long hall way."

Samus: Whew! Heres something.

Navi: Link! Link! Where are you! I'm coming! Don't get eaten!

Samus: Please calm down Navi. We'll find him.

Navi: Of COURSE we will!

Samus:..Ah..ha ha... AH!!

Navi: EKK! Watch Out!

" Samus and Navi are suddenly faced with a hall way full of Skulltula."

Navi: Samus! These are called Skulltula! The top part is to hard to penetrate. We have to trick it into turning around so we can hit it's under belly.

Samus:..I..I understand!.[Okay Samus....get it together...You've seen worse...]

Navi: Samus You stay back. I'm going to fly up close to it and get it attention. It's going to try and hit me by spinning. When you get the chance, Shoot with the bow.

Samus:.g..got it..

" Navi flies up to the first Skulltula. Just as she said it started spinning. Samus readied the bow."

Samus: [C'mon arm..stop shaking..I can't aim straight! Why am I so scared!]

Samus: Closed her eyes, and with shot the arrow

=Meanwhile=

Link: Okay....c'mon...I can take these two...I know I can....

" Link waited a moment..finally launching at Gibdos. Link stops just infront of them the side steps to the right as they try and grab him. Link swings his sword as hard as he can. As it closes in, his sword slows down and eventually stops."

Link: Ah...Same powers huh...Then try my bow!

" Link jumps back and sheathes his sword then reaches for his bow, only to remember that he had given it to Samus"

Link: Tch...Forgot about that. Fine..ha ha! I have an idea!

" Link reaches into his pouch and brings out a bomb."

Link: Lets see how you like this!

" Link throws the bomb at the Gibdo closest to him. The Gibdo uses it's ghostly powers to stop it in mid air."

Link: Stops it from exploding as well huh? Figured that much. Only one thing to do.

" Link reaches into his pouch once again and brings out his long hook shot, and shoots it at the bomb suspended in mid air, causing it to explode. After the Dust settled, Link saw that his plan worked, and he was down to one Gibdo"

Link: Ha ha! Gotcha!

=Meanwhile=

Navi: Samus! Good job! That's three down now!

Samus: Y..yeah..[Y..yeah..this is getting easier now.]

" Samus, still a little unsteady, along with Navi make it to the end of the hall way, and through the next door. Now they find themselves in a room with guillotine blades from the ceiling."

Samus: Th..this might be a little troublesome..

Navi: No. We just have to time ourselves perfectly. Move when I move and we should be okay.

Samus: O..okay..[ I can do this! Yes I can do this...No room for hesitation here...]

" The first guillotine falls, and as if lifts, they jump past it, and get past the second one, just before it fell on them. The third one going a bit faster. They timed it just right and got to the fourth one. This one, now, going faster. Navi gets her timing just right, while Samus gets cut off, and is forced to watch more carefully."

Navi: Watch out! Don't rush it! Be care and time it just right!

Samus: I know![ C'mon!..I can do this!..I can!!!!]

" Samus closes her eyes and moves"

=Meanwhile=

Castor: Grr...I'll have to do this myself!..wait for it....and...FALL!

=Meanwhile=

Navi: WATCH OUT!!

" Samus Opens her eyes and looks up and freezes from from fear."

Navi: Samus!!!

=MeanWhile=

" Link's bomb tactic fails with this one. Every time he throws his bomb the Gibdo uses it's power, instead of stopping it, pushing off to the side."

Link: Tch...this isn't working...I have two bombs left...I'll have to use a bit of a different approach. I just have to get the timing right..

" Link takes out another bomb, and tosses it. Quickly following it with the Hook shot causing it to explode"

Link: Tch, too soon!...c'mon...one more time!

" Link grabs his last remaining bomb and tosses it. Giving a better head start. Link shoots his hook shot just as the Gibdo raises it's hand to toss it away, hitting the bomb causing it to explode."

Link: Did I get him??

" Link tries to peer through the smoke but to no advail."

Link: Hmm. Guess I got him.. Ha ha, that'' learn him..Hmmm?? tch..

" Sensing something behind him, Link quickly unsheathes his sword and swings around only to be stopped in his tracks. The Gibdo had caught him."

Link: N...no...L..let me ..g..goo!!

" The Gibdo moans and grunts as it leans in to bite his shoulder."

Link...N...Nooo!!...

" Aria seeing Link in a bind, flies down in a hurry and attacks the Gibdo from behind, latching herself onto it's head. With Aria on it's head, the Gibdo releases Link, and Link quickly slashes it down, disposing of the last Gibdo. The trap vanquished, the door unlocks, and a new door reveals itself."

Link: Huh? I'll never understand these temple magics...Whew. Thanks for that Aria.

"Pleased with Links praise, Aria rubs her self against his face."

Link: Ha ha, good girl..Hmm..It's probably to late to back track now. Lets move forward, and maybe we'll run into them.

Aria: Iririri!!!!

" Link and Aria move forward through the new door. The new room revealed a huge pit instead of a floor. Various platforms spotted here and there, with guillotine blades above them, and a Door at the far side."

Link: Tch, bet it's bottomless to, huh..

Aria: Iriri...

Link: Hmmm....Aria, you with me?

Aria: Iriri!

" Link activates his hover boots and runs to the first plat form. He wastes no time as the blade was beginning to fall. Link makes his way to the second and third platforms."

Link: C'mon Aria, Almost there!

" Link heads for the last platform, where no blade hung."

Link: Whew...That was a rush, huh?

Aria: Iririri....Iririri!!! IRIRIRI!!!

" Aria begins hoping around frantically "

Link: Whats wrong girl?

" Link senses something from above and sees a giant hand coming right for him."

Link: A wall master! C' mon Aria we have to go now!

" Reactivating his boots Link jumps, and runs for the platform with the door, The Wall Master following close behind. Link almost makes it to the platform, when his hover boots give out."

Link: Huh? T...timed it wrong....Ahhhhh!!!!

Aria: Iriririri!

" Seeing Link fall, the wall master retreats upward just above him. Link, thinking quickly, reaches into his pouch and grabs his hook shot, and shoots it at the Wall master, just above him, piercing it through its palm. The Wall Master Tries to wiggle free while it unknowingly helps Link shoot up. Link with his sword ready, slashes the Wall Master Upon reaching it. He quickly reaches into his pouch and brings out a tiny blue and yellow bomb mask. (A/N: I believe this was called the Bomb Chu or something like that) He equips it quickly then shoots his hook shot out in front of him, and releases the mask letting glide across the hook shot train. Before it got to far, he quickly slashes it with his sword causing it to explode, the impact from the explosion sending him flying back just far enough to land on the platform with the door."

Link: Caaah...*cough* Can't..believe..*cough* that actually worked..*cough*

Aria: Iriririririririri!!!

Link: Shhh..it's okay...*cough*...

" Link puts his hook shot back into his pouch and brings out a little bottle full of a red liquid, and drinks it."

Link: Ahhh..Whew thats better. Ha ha, that really hurt.

Aria: Iririri!

Link: Hey I'm okay! Ha ha, shhh. Don't Tell Navi about this ha ha, she'd flip!

Aria: Iriri...Link Well C'mon, lets go on Shall we?

=Meanwhile=

Navi: Samus are you okay? You really froze back there.

Samus: Yeah..I'm okay..thanks for snapping me back..I barely made it... ha ha...whew...

Navi: Well..C'mon the door is right there. Lets go on through.

" Samus and Navi head through the door"

---ToBeContinued-----

Whew! Sorry this took extra long. I was gonna finish but I thought every one might be rather impatient by now. So Next chapter finishes the Shadow Temple! Please read and review! I Love criticism! Tell me what I'm doing wrong and I'll try to fix it!! :D


	11. Lord Bongo Bongo! Save Malon!

_**THE LEGEND OF ZELDA, METROID OF TIME**_

Disclaimer:

_I do not own any of the Nintendo characters in this story. Nor do I own Metroid or Zelda _

_Authors Note: __A lot of you aren't liking the way I'm doing Link. I know he is a bit of a dunce the way I'm doing this, but _

_you have to have faith in me. :) Every one has their own view of the characters. And be honest with yourself,_

_If you were actually expecting the same thing over and over again, would you be reading this story right now?_

_This story is actually going to be rather long, and thus, comedy relief is needed. And Link is the unfortunate soul who _

_has been given that part. But don't count him out just yet, it's too early into the story :). Now then Please give me Lots of reviews!_

_Now let's continue on Shall we :D_

_+ReCap+_

_" Samus just barely escapes death after freezing up. Navi snaps her out of her daze, and Samus just makes it out of the way in time"_

Navi: Samus are you okay? You really froze back there.

Samus: Yeah..I'm okay..thanks for snapping me back..I barely made it... ha ha...*sigh*

Navi: Well..C'mon the door is right there. Lets go on through.

" Samus and Navi head through the door. They enter into a room filled with stale air. What appeared to be huge ghostly boat with a wicked green aurora surrounding it, stood in the middle of the massive room. A ramp was let down from the side of the boat, allowing any one who dared to walk onto the ship. In front of the ship a giant pitch black tunnel awaited."

Samus:.........

Navi: I think we should board the ship Samus.

Samus: Y..y..yeah...

Navi: Are you okay?

Samus: Yeah! Of course I am. L..lets g-ggo...

" Samus and Navi walk up to the ship, and up the ramp. After getting on deck. Samus looks around. The planks were dirty and rotted. A cabin with a barred door. Broken glass was every where. Bones, and pieces of armor and rusted swords were scattered about. "

Samus: Wow..this is[really creepy] dirty.

Navi: Yeah...I wonder if Link is okay.

Samus: I'm sure he....

??: HEEY!!

" A loud voice came roaring from thin air. Startling Samus, she turned quickly with the bow loaded, and pulled to it's furthest point."

??: Whoa there! Don't shoot it's me!

Samus: Huh?

Navi: Link!!!!

Link: Hey Navi! Your doing well I see!

" Navi rushes up to Link and hugs his cheek. Link pushes her deeper into his cheek with his hand, as Navi cried into the side of his face. After she was done, she flew in front of his face and scolded him"

Navi: Link! You idiot! Why'd you run off like that! You could have been hurt! Or eaten! or Killed!! or turned into an undead! or something awful!

Link: E..eaten...ha ha like that would happen Navi. Thanks for worrying though.

Samus:..so..your okay...

Link: Huh? Ah, yeah. Aria is okay to.

" He points up towards the hovering alien above his head."

Link: So are you okay?

Samus: Yeah, I'm fine.

Link: How did we get separated?

Navi: Because you took off behind our backs!

Link: Oh...did I do that..Well Lets be sure to stay together.

Samus: Yeah.

Link: So whats this ship about?

Navi: I don't know. It very strange, that's for sure.

LinK: I don't see anything else in here. Let's go some where else.

** **

Castor: Hmmha ha ha..I don't think so...

** **

" Every one heads for the ramp to unboard the ship, but suddenly, the ramp lifts up by itself. "

Link: Hmm? Whats going on?

Navi: LOOk!

Samus: Link! The ship has started moving!

Link: I see that. Looks like we're headed for the dark tunnel too. Let's be prepared.

Samus: Right..

Link: Navi, Hide under my hat. Aria find a good spot to hide. I'll call when I'm sure things are safe.

Aria: Iririri!

" Aria flies off and hides herself in a pile of curled up rope. The ship enters the tunnel, and everything turns completely dark."

Samus: Wow..I can't even see my own hand in my face...

Link: Don't worry, I can fix that.

" Link reaches into his pouch and brings out a lamp. He snaps his fingers under it, and it lights up. He holds it up so that he can see Samus's face, but she isn't all he saw."

Link: AHH! Samus get down!

Samus: Wha..what?

Link: Duck!!!

" Samus stares at him blankly, not getting at what he's going on about. Link reaches out and puts his left on her head, and pushes her face down into the deck. Samus feels a quick breeze just above her, then a clanging sound."

Samus: What's going on? We're being attacked?! I can help!

Link: Stay down! You can't fight in the dark with a bow!!

Samus: But!

Link: Stay down!! Gaaah!!

Samus: What happened?

Link: Just a scratch stay down!!

" Samus finally decides to turn around and get her face out of the floor. Link's lamp didn't emit enough light for her to see what their attackers were."

!!!!CLANG!!!!

Link: Ooof!!

Samus: Link!

" Samus jumps to her feet then reaches for the small metal cylinder with a rubber grip from her hip. She pushes a switch on it up, and a beam of electricity shoots out, and falls limp. The light from the electric whip was emitted better light than Link's lamp, and allowed Samus to see a bit better."

Samus: What are these things!

Link: What is that!!

Samus: Whats what?

Link: THAT! IN YOUR HAND!

Samus: It's a whip!

Link: Like heck it is!

" Samus lashes the whip out, and catches one of the monsters by it's boney neck, allowing her to see clearly just what it looked like, before it fell dead.(A/N: Well deader any ways)"

Link: It's called a Stalfo! Don't let your guard down!

Samus: I won't!

" Link jumps to his feet and gets back to back with Samus. They take out every Stalfo that gets near them. Finally after what seemed hours, the tunnel of darkness ended. They could see clearly the enemies before them now."

Samus: Now that we can see lets take them out![huh?..I'm not shaking anymore..]

" Link readies his sword as a skulfo comes runs in and clashes with him. Link de arms it and slashes through it's cursed skull, quickly turning around to catch another Sword aiming for his life. Link jumps back a little bit and starts to swing at it, when an electric whip swings around it's neck zapping it until it exploded into dust. The last of the Skulfos are taken out quickly. Navi decides to come out from under Link's hat to see the mess."

Navi: Skulfos are really nasty things.

Samus: So what are they exactly.

Navi: Same as a Redead really. Except it's just bones, and all it'd rather cut you up, than suck your blood.

Samus: Oh..I...see.

" Link sheaths his sword and whistles for Aria. The happy alien pops up out of it's hiding place and rushes to Links side."

Link: Good girl, were you afraid?

Aria: Iririri!!

Navi: Look! The ship is slowing down!..AHHH! The ship is sinking!! Link we have to get off before we go down with it!

Samus: Where can we get off at?

Aria: Iririri!

" Aria flies over to the left side of the ship showing ever one a ledge they could jump onto."

Link: Good job Aria! Lets go guys!

" Link and Samus run to the side of the ship, and jump onto the ledge. They watch as the ship completely sinks down then turn to each other."

Samus: What now?

Link:.....

Samus:??? Hello?

Link:......

Navi: Link?? C'mon we have to do something!

Link:..............................

Samus: Whats wrong?

Link:......I want my bow back..

Samus: Wh..what??

Link: What the heck was that? Why didn't you use that in the first place? I want my bow back!

Navi: Ohh! I heard from under Link's hat, but I didn't see it. You have a whip made out of electricity?

Samus: Ah..oh yes I do. But because it's electricity, it doesn't last as long as I'd like.

Link: Is out of power now?

Samus: Mostly. It wouldn't last another fight. I should have charged it at the ship before we left, be I neglected to do so.

Navi: I see.

Link:....fine you can keep the bow..

Samus: Thanks.

Link: Well not keep..but borrow.

Samus: yeah yeah I know...

Aria: IRIRIRIRI!!

Link: Huh? Whats up Aria?

Navi: Look! She's done it again. Behind her, there's a door!

Samus: Your right! Let get going!

" The group head through the door, and into yet another bizzar room."

Samus: Oh my heavens.. this looks like a...

Navi: Torture room. It seems like people were whipped to death in here.

Link: Well there doesn't seem to be anything else in here. There's another door over there. Let go-OOooFF!!

" Link suddenly falls down backwards. holding his stomach."

Samus: What happened?

Navi: Link! The lens of truth!

Link: I gotcha!

" Link brings out the lens of truth and peers through it."

Link: It's a floor master! Stand back ever one!

"While holding up the lens of truth to his eyes, he unsheathes his sword, and vanquishes the floor master."

Link: Geese, for once I'd like to enter an empty room, and it turn out not to be trap.

Samus: Well maybe the next room will be fine.

" they go through the door and into the new room."

* * *

Castor: Ha ha ha ha....Theres no way you'll get out of this!

* * *

Samus: seee? Empty. Just a long hall way.

" At that moment spikes pop out of the walls, and the walls start closing int on them."

Samus: uhh..

Link: See....it's NEVER actually empty...huh..HEY WAIT FOR ME!

" Link starts running down the hall way of death, the others ahead of him."

Navi: Hmm? Link!! LOOK! The walls! They're wooden!

Link: They are? Gotcha!

" Link falls back a little bit, letting every one get a safe distance from him. Then he reaches into his pouch and pulls out a small stone of an orange ruby in the middle of it."

Link: Dins Fire!!!

" Link slams the stone into the ground, and a fiery sphere envelopes him, then shoots out at the walls, catching them on fire, and quickly burning them to the ground. "

Link: Whew, so much for that problem.

Samus: We better go before something else happens.

Navi: yeah lets go.

" The group get to the end of the hall way, and exit through the door, and enter a new room."

Samus: I can't see anything! It's pitch black in here!

Navi: Link your lamp!

Link: Yeah yeah i'm on it.

" Link brings out his lamp once again and lights it up."

Link: Navi get under my hat. Samus stay close.

Samus: Oka....Ah!!

Link: What?

Samus: Y y y you don't have to hold my hand!

Link: Don't sweat it. This way, we can't get separated again. Aria, keep close, don't leave us.

Aria: Iriri!

" Link and Samus walk around in the darkness for a while. Until they finally come to something. Link bumps into something, and he holds the Lamp up. The little light he had, revealed it was a door. A giant door with gold framing."

Link: It's a door...a big one too. Lets go on.

" Link lets go of Samus' hand and opens the door."

Samus: Lets go.

" Navi flies out from under Link's hat"

Navi: We have to be prepared!

Link: I know...

" Link draws his swords and they go through the door. Once through the door closes behind them. The new room had better lighting. Bones were thrown about the floor. In the middle of the room was an extremely large drum. Water raised up just below the ankles on the floor."

Link: Whew, boy does it stink in here.

??: Hello? Is some one there? I'm up here, in a cell behind the drum!

Link: Huh? Malon is that you?

" Link runs to the other side of the drums, to see a red headed girl in dirty and torn farm dress."

Link: Malon!

Malon: Link! You came to rescue me!

" Link runs up to the cage a sticks his arms through the cell to hold Malon's hands."

Link: I'm so glad your safe.

Malon: And I'm really happy you came for me. It's so scary here...but now that your here, every thing will be okay!

Link: You can count on me Malon....

Malon: Hmm?? Oh! Samus you came too! Thank you so much! Ya'll didn't have to go through all this just to rescue me...

Samus: Don't sweat. Your Link's friend right?

Malon: huh..oh..y..yes..of course!!

Samus: There you go then.

Navi: Besides, we would have had to come here eventually. There's an emblem here that we need Link. The Spirit Medalon.

Link: Then every thing works out. See?

Malon: You guys are the greatest...

?????: GRRAAAH!!! Castor!!!

Castor: Yes mii lord?

?????: Why isn't the girl dead? You have failed me!

Castor: I'm terribly sorry sir. Some how she kept pulling through! And then she got back together with the boy!

?????: Useless!! I will have to finish this myself....but first....

Castor: Hmm? !!!! Ahh! Sir please!!! NOOOO!!! NYAAAA!!!!!-----.......

?????: No sense in keeping useless trash around. Now then.....

Malon: OH! You guys we have to go! Before he comes!!

Navi: Who?

Malon: The monster!

Navi: Monster?

Link: Don't worry, we'll get rid of it. If it comes. Now how do we get this cell open...Guess I'll just cut it open..

" Link tightens the grip on his sword and swings it back, but is stopped by a sudden extremely lound bongo bang from behind."

Link" Yeowsers!

Malon: It's Him Link! RUN!!!

Link: Don't worry Malon!! We'll get rid of him!!

????: YOU WILL, WILL YOU??

" Link turns around so that he could face his enemy. Standing 5 stories high, with dark black rough skin. He has a long, fat, and rough neck. The head resembling something of a hideous flower, with one big eye. His arms were muscular, and his hands were detached. "

Link: YES I W..W...w....WOWSERS

Navi: WATCH OUT! That's Bongo Bongo! Lord of Fear and Darkness!

Samus: He's a night mare out of story book!

Bongo Bongo: Hmm HA HA HA HA YOU Flatter me! Enough Talk now!! I won't tolerate your annoyance any more!!

" Bongo Bongo rises his huge hands, and starts beating on his drum."

Link: Samus! Lets Go!

Samus: Right! Aria stay here with Malon!

Aria: Iriri

" Link sheathes his sword, then they use the rough texture on the side of the drum, to climb up. Once they get to the top, Samus shoots an arrow out at his huge eye. but Bongo Bongo uses his left hand to swat it away. As he starts swating down and punching trying to hit Link and Samus, the rest of his body disappears."

Link: Gah! He's bouncing us and down and trying to hit us! and We can't even see him!

Samus: What do we do!

Navi: Watch out!

Link: I'm well aware Navi!

" Bongo grabs at Link, but he manages to dodge."

Navi: LISTEN! Link you have shoot the middle of his hands!

Samus: Why the middle?

Navi: Just do it!

Link: Don't worry I'm on it!

" Link brings out his hook shot, and Samus readies the bow."

Link: Samus, try waiting for him to grab you. Shoot his hand then...

Samus: Okay!

Bongo Bongo: Fools! Stop dancing around!

Link: As if we have a choice! Your bouncin us all about! How about showing yourself so we can fight fair!

Bongo Bongo: Fool! Who am I to play fair? Ha ha ha ha!!

Samus: Ahh! Link he got me!

Link: Huh? AHH! Samus! What happened?

Samus: I don't know!

Navi: Watch out?

Link: grrr..rrAAHH!!

" Link turns back from Samus to see the other hand comming at him. He aims with his hook shot, and shoots at it, hitting it square in the middle stunning it."

Bongo Bongo: OUCH! Tiny boy! You will pay for that! Watch helplessly as I pound your girl friend into nothing!"

" Bongo bongo squeezes Samus harder and starts beating on the drum."

Samus: Aaahh! Kaaa! Ahh!

Link: NOO! Samus!!!!

Malon: *gasp* oh no!

" Link draws his sword, and throws it at the hand, stabbing the middle Knuckle."

Bongo Bongo: ACK! A splinter!

" Bongo Bongo lets go of Samus, then uses his other hand, now unstunned, to take the sword out and flick it aside. Samus bonuces off the side of the drum hitting the stone fool hard."

Link: It's between you and me now!

Bongo Bongo: With pleasure...,

Malon: Link! Be careful!! Aria and I will Watch Samus!

" Bongo bongo raises his hands above Link. Link prepares himself with his hook shot. Bongo Bongo starts slaming down on the drum once more, causing Link to bounce up and down. Using his right hand he tries swatting him again, but Link fires his hook shot just in time, hitting and stunning the hand. With his left hand in a fist, he starts pounding the drum, and attempts to punch Link when he bounces up. Link manages to dodge just by a thread, is unable to dodge Bongo Bongo's second attack, and is knocked of the side of the drum."

Link: Gaah..*cough*...that hurt...I need my sword..kaa...

" Link sits up, looking to his right, he see an unconscious Samus."

Bongo Bongo: COME ON BOY! I HAVEN'T GOT ALL DAY!!

Link: tch...

Malon: Link! Link over here!

Link: Huh?

Malon: Look over there! Your sword!

" Link looks to where Malon is pointing, and spots his sword."

Link: Thanks!

" Link sprints towards his sword, and sweeps it up, then sheathes it."

Link: I've got a plan, watch over Samus for me..

Malon: Okay! Go get him Link!

Link: Heh, it'll be over really soon. I promise..

Bongo Bongo: Tough words for such a small thing! Are you still catching your breath?

Link: You'll pay for your sins foul creature!

" Link quickly climbs back up the drum. Both of Bong Bongo's hands ready for another round now. Bongo Bongo starts pounding away at the drum again."

Link: I have to catch on to his rhythm.

" Link watches Bongo Bongo carefully. Finally catching his rhythm. He jumps just before one hand pops the drum, then comes back down and jumps again before the other one pops the drum, keeping this paste, Bongo Bongo couldn't find an opening. He decides to take a swing at Link. Link easily dodges the attack."

Bongo Bongo: GAAH! Stand still child! So that I may SMITE you!

Link: You'll have to do better than beating on the drum!

Bongo Bongo: FINE! HOW ABOUT THIS!

" Bongo Bongo stops beating on the drum and lifts his hands up high, then swings his hands down together in an attempt to squish Link in between them."

Link: This is my chance!

" Link waits til the hands are just at him. He reaches into his pouch and pulls out a rather long sword. He side steps the hand coming from his right, just before he is squashed."

Link: Have a taste of my Goron Sword!

" The two hands clamp together and Link jabs through them both the Goron sword."

Bongo Bongo: GRAAAAAAH!

Link: Now show yourself!

" Link whips out his Len's of Truth, and spots Bongo Bongo's giant eye. He takes his hook shot back out then shoots at the eye."

Bongo Bongo: GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH RAAAAAAH!!!

Link: If your not coming to me, then I'm coming to you!!

" Link puts his lens of truth away, and draws his sword, then using the already shot hook shot, he flies towards his eye, and stabs it upon reaching it."

Bongo Bongo: GAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH NOOOOO!!! NAAAAAAAHH!! GRRRAAAAAAAAAAH!!!

" Link allows himself to fall down below Bongo Bongo. And climbs back up the drumb, to watch Bongo Bongo fall down dead."

Link: It's over....WHEW!!! Talk about pressure!

Navi: Link! Good job!! Look! There's a light! The sage is calling you! Lets go!

Link: Yeah yeah, just give me a second.

" Link walks over to the light, and his vision is blinded by a bright flash. After regaining his sight, he finds himself in the Sage's chamber. Standing before him was none other than Princess Zelda's care taker. Impa."

Impa: Link..you have done well. You saved your friends. Slayed the mighty beast Bongo Bongo, and now..you've recieved the medallion of Nocturne.(A/N: Gosh I can't remember what it's called XD)

" Impa hand's Link the medallion."

Link: Thank you for your praise. I'll keep doing my best. But I wouldn't have made it this far with out my friends.

Impa: Indeed. Keep your friends close Link. The one from the future...

Link: You know about Samus?

Impa: Indeed. She become an important character in your journey. Learn to work well with her, and every thing will go as planned.

Link: I will!

Impa: It was good seeing you again. Farewell now, and good luck.

Link: WAIT! Impa! What about Zelda! What became of her? You should know right?

Impa: I do...she is safe...keep your eyes focused on what matters...farewell.

Link: Wait!

" Link reaches his hand out, but he is already gone. Back ontop of Bongo Bongo's Drum."

Link:.....*sigh* Okay.

Navi: We'll find her.

Link: Yeah. Lets check on Samus.

" Link jumps down from the drum , to find Samus still unconscious."

Link:...

Malon: Link!!! You did it! I can't believe it!

Link: Huh[ oh right..Malon...oops..]..OH I guess I'll break you out now.

Malon: Yes please!

" Link walks over to the lock and examines it."

Link: It's a typical lock.

Navi: You have a key don't you?

Link: Yes.

" Link reaches into his pouch and pulls out a key and unlocks the cell. Malon leaps at him, and wraps her arms around his neck"

Malon: Thank you so much Link!! Your my hero!

Link: Ah shucks! It's no problem. Ha ha ha.

Malon: But you've done so much! And *gasp* OH YES! Samus! She is hurt badly! We have to get her checked!

Link: I know. Let's take her to the doctor in village.

" Link walks over to Samus and kneels down next her."

Link: Help me put her on my back

Malon: Okay!

" Malon helps put the unconscious Samus on Link's back."

Malon: Ohh, now if could only find a back door..

Link: Ha ha, only if. There's never a back door ha ha.

Navi: LOOK! Link a door! There up those stairs, there's a trap door leading up!

Link: Huh? Wonder where it leads.

Malon: OUT! It has to lead out! Right?

Link: I highly doubt it...

" Malon goes a head up the stairs and opens the trap door, and goes up."

Malon: Link! Hurry!

Link: Hmm? I'm coming! Come along Aria!

Aria: Iririri!!

" Link goes up the stairs and as quickly and as carefully as possible. He reaches the entrance and goes up, finding himself in an all to familiar place."

Link: WHAT! This place was under here all this time!!!! I never even saw this trap door in here before!!

Musician: HEEY! ITS YOU AGAIN! YOUR THE ONE WHO MADE MY WINDMILL LIKE THIS WHY YOU PLAYED THAT BLASTED SONG!!

Link: AHHH!!...[heaven forbid any thing be easy...that trap door wasn't even locked...]

Musician: QUIT IGNORING ME!!! PUT MY WINDMILL BACK TO NORMAL!!!

Navi: HEY! Samus remember?

Link: I haven't forgotten. Lets go.

" Ignoring the angry musician, They leave the old windmill, and take Samus to the house in the village with a doctor."

Malon: I'll knock on the door.

*knock knock*

Malon: Hello? The door's locked. Is there any one here?

??: WHO IS IT!

Malon: OH! I'm sorry! I'm Malon! And My friend here is Link. Our comrade is in need of your assistance. Can we please come in?

??: HHmmm!! Fine fine!! The door is unlocked...bring in your comrade.

Malon: Thank you so much.

??: Yes hello. Leave the door open behind you... Set your friend down right here in front of me.

Link: Okay.

" Link sets Samus down in front of the old doctor."

?? Hmmm...I see...Mhmmm...Mhmm...quite quite...Mhmmm..OH my...tch tch tch....Oh my my..not good at all..no no no...

Link: Whats wrong with her?

Malon: Is she okay?

??: I have no idea..

Link: What do you mean you have no idea? What was all that about then??

??: Son, I'm a WITCH doctor...as in spells..magic potions...etc...I'm not a Medical doctor..WHY on earth did you bring your friend here in the first place? It's as if you don't CARE!

Link: WHAT!

Navi: Link calm down. your vein is popping out...

Link: CAN'T YOU GIVE HER A HEALING POTION THEN?!!

Malon: Oh please! We don't know what else to do!

WitchDoctor: Oh quite right. I could indeed give her a healing potion..but it'll cost ya..hehehe.

Link: Ahh! Of course. Fine how much.

WitchDoctor:ONE HUNDRED Rupees please!

Link: WHAT!

Malon: Link!

Navi: Link just pay her!

Link: I am I am! Fine, here. One healing potion please...

WitchDoctor: Excellent...ooh...but...that's impossible..you see...I'm out of healing potions right now...

Link:.......[find your happy place..find your happy place]

Malon: Oh how dreadful! What ever shal we do Link?

Link: ...............[happy place...happy place..]

Navi: Link? [ I bet he's trying to find his happy place.]...HEY! LISTEN!!

Link: DOH WHAT!? Huh? oh...right...one healing potion please..

WitchDoctor: OF COURSE!..but I'm out. But how about some of this fine ear cleaning material? just Fifty Rupees please!

Link: HOW can you be out?

WitchDoctor: Your not the only one see? That needs healing potions..And the delivery man who usually brings my materials, met an unfortunate fate.

frog: RIIIBIT!

WitchDoctor: QUIET HUBERT!..*cough* he he, now then..where was I..oh right..I'd go out and get the things myself, but you see...that door only opens from the outside...so I've been stuck in here..

Malon: But wasn't it locked earlier?

WitchDoctor: Of course it was. The lock isn't the problem..it's the way the door is made I'm afraid...That's why I asked that you leave the door open..

Link: ~groans~ Okay...so what do you suggest we do then?

WitchDoctor: I hear there's one thing. I hear...hmmm..nononono...

Link: What? I can do it!

Malon: Oh please!

WitchDoctor: Hmmmm. Okay okay...for 200 rupees I'll tell you.

Link:................

Navi: Link...

Link: Okay, here..

WitchDoctor: WHoooah..EE hehehehe..Much obliged young man..

Link: Now what is that we have to do?

WitchDoctor: Hmmm...Okay then. You see...In this type of business you tend to hear a few things hear and there...

Link: Like?

WitchDoctor: SHH, I'm talking! *ahem* now then....You see, There's this spring. Deep in the forest to south, see?

Malon: Oh my, a spring?

WitchDoctor: Quite quite..This spring has healing powers, it does. Yes..Mhmm..

Link: A healing springs? In the forest to the south?

WitchDoctor: Yes quite.

Link: Can you be a bit more specific?

Malon: Do you have a map?

WitchDoctor: Hmm? Course not...it's just a rumor after all.

Malon: but...

Link: I'll risk it..How do I find it...

WitchDoctor: Oh?..hmmmmm...Fine. You seem like an honest lad.....OKAY

Link: Yes?

WitchDoctor...From the stone bridge, just outside of the village. Head South West.

Link: That sounds like it'd be the lost woods..

WitchDoctor: Hmmm? The Lost Who?

Link: Ahh, uh nothing. Never mind.

WitchDoctor: Very well then. Listen for the sound of fairy laughter. It should be faint..but the louder the laughter gets, the closer you are. The pond laminates with a bright, yet soft green light. Once you actually reach the pond. It's said that once you reach the actual pond itself. The laughter will stop...That's..what they say any ways.

Link: I see...Then..Is that all?

WitchDoctor: I'm afraid so...now then..How about that ear cleaning material? Just 100 rupees!

Link: It was 50 just a minute ago!

WitchDoctor: Hmm? I'm afraid you miss heard me! You should really buy some! 150 rupees please!

Link: [uhh..it increased again..] Umm, no thanks.

WichDoctor: Fine fine...Then best of luck to you young lad..hehehe..you'll need it..

Link: Malon, help me with Samus.

Malon: Right!

" Malon helps Samus back onto Link's back. Link thanks the crazy WitchDoctor, and then leave the shop. The WitchDoctor waves them off, as they leave the village."

Link: Okay...whew...Now then is Epona still near? *whisles*

" Link gives a quick, loud, and sharp whistle, and Epona comes running from the right."

Malon: Hey Epona! Good girl!

Link: Malon...

Malon: Hmm?

Link: I want you to take Epona, and go back to the ranch.

Malon: But! I want to go with you!

Link: The forest can be full of danger. There's no telling if we'll be attacked or not.

Malon: But!

Link: Malon please!...Go back home...I'm sure Talon is worried sick about you..please go back.

Malon:...Okay..but..You have to promise me you'll be careful!

Link: I promise. After we find the pond. We'll swing back by the ranch again. We have to collect Samus' suit anyways.

Malon: Oh! In that case, I'll have something great to eat waiting for you when you get back!

Link: Thanks. I'd like that a lot.

Malon:...See you later Link.

Link: Later..be careful going home.

Malon:..You too.

" Malon rides off on Epona, and from the stone bridge, Link heads south west."

Link: C'mon Navi, Aria. Let's go find that pond!

Navi: Right!

Aria: Iririri!!

=TobeContinued=

Whew!!! You guys like that? I know I had fun writing it! I never know what I'm going to write! Ha ha. Up Next, Can Link get Samus to the Pond of Healing safely? Stay tuned and found out!! Please leave reviews!!! R&R!!( Sorry for those who had to reread this. chapter.)


	12. The Fairy's Pond of Healing

_**THE LEGEND OF ZELDA, METROID OF TIME**_

Disclaimer:

_I do not own any of the Nintendo characters in this story. Nor do I own Metroid or Zelda _

_Authors Note: Hey! Thanks for making it this far! I appreciate all my repeated visitors! And all reviews help motivate me to write more!_

_Here's the 12th Chapter!!_

_" Link continues traveling Southeast, along with Navi and Aria, with an injured Samus on his back, in search of the mysterious pond of healing. It's been a Day and a half since they set off, and the sun has started to set."_

_Link: Unnn..._

_Navi: Are you okay? Should we take break?_

_Link: No I'm good..._

_Navi: But the sun is setting. You need to rest a bit! Poes are sure to come out like last time!_

_Link: I have enough strength to go on. Don't worry, I won't be reckless. _

_Navi:..are you sure?_

_Link: I'm positive. Look! The forest in coming in to view!_

_Navi: I see!_

_Aria: iririri!_

_" Link reaches the top of a high hill, and peers out over the forest."_

_Navi: Link....you know beyond this point is the lost woods...A lot of people never make it back out.._

_Link: I wonder how that crazy old woman hear about that rumor then..._

_Navi:...Uhhh..she did seem a bit..you know..._

_Link: Insane?_

_Navi:...Well...yeah.._

_Link: It's the only thing we got going for us!_

_Navi:...I know. If what she said is true, it's likely a fairy fountain..._

_Link: Yeah...You should be able to help, right?_

_Navi: Yes, if what she said is true....Link, do you really want to go through the woods at night though?_

_Link: The faster the better...._

_Navi:..You know it's not your fault..right?_

_Link: Yeah...I know..but what kind of person would I be, if I just left her like this now? After all she has done for me..._

_Navi: Your as kind as all ways._

_Link: ....Lets get going..I'm counting on you!_

_Navi: Right!_

_Link: Lets go. Keep up with us Aria!_

_Aria: Iririri!_

_" The strange group walk down the hill, and into the forest. They walk for hours, and it becomes really dark and hard to see. Navi's light helps keep Link focused."_

_Link: *pants* I forgot, how cold it got in the forest at night..._

_Navi: Are you okay?_

_Link: I'm fine...I just hope we don't run into any trouble...I'd hate to run into any Wolfoes.._

_Navi: My light will probably attract them..we need to move fast...Link..Stay here, and get some rest. I'm much faster, and unlike you, I can navigate around the Lost woods. Once I find it, I'll come back.._

_Link: Actually..that sounds like a good idea..please hurry._

_" Navi flies on ahead, and Link sets Samus down and props her against a tree. He gets out his lantern and lights it, then sits down next to Samus."_

_Link: It really is cold....Maybe just a nap won't hurt..._

_" Link drifts off into a light sleep, unknowing of the stares he was getting from the forest around him....Navi flies through the forest as quickly as she can. Every few seconds, she takes a turn, swiftly speeding across the forest, listening for the sound of other fairies...Link wakes from his light slumber, to the sound of movement."_

_Link:...[somethings out there...better get ready.]_

_" Link stands up..and draws his sword...looking around his surroundings carefully. Finally through the dark, he spots, a pair of yellow eyes starting at him.."_

_Link: Tch..[is it a wolfoe?]...Come on out..what ever you are..._

_" The creature takes to his taunt, and as he expected, a Wolfoe jumps out, and charges at him. Link steps to the right just a bit, and when it got closed, he clobbered it in the head with a kick, then jumps back a bit. The wolfoe recovers quickly, and stands on it's hind paws. it stretches it's razor sharp claws out, and starts to swing at Link. Link blocks the attacks with his sword. The wolfoe starts swinging faster, quickly lowering it's self a bit, to attack his legs. It get's a good hit off his leg, leaving three big scratches on his left leg, with blood coming out."_

_Link: Ahhhh!...errrr..._

_" Link jumps back from it quickly, and lands with a limp.."_

_Link: tch...blood..now others will probably smell it, and come too..So..you got any friends?_

_" The Wolfoe howls into the night air, then launches at Link again."_

_Link: Well that's nice...._

_" Link waits for the right moment, then launches a parry attack on it, slashing it in the back. The wolfoe howls, and jumps away from Link. Not giving it any time to recover, Link launches at it, planning to give the final blow. Another wolfo jumps out from his left, quickly attacking his side, drawing blood. Link is forced to Jump away from it."_

_Link: Tch...that hurt...Are the goddesses really on my side?...ha ha...oh well. I can't let you guys have me and my friend for lunch..sorry._

_" Link takes a stance, and readies himself for another attack. The two Wolfoes get next to each other and howl into the air together. Out from behind them, more wolfoes came out. Two came out and launched at him from behind, but he was expecting a surprise attack this time, and was able to dodge by rolling into a parry attack, then slashing at both of them, though missing. The Wolfoes spread out, and circle around Link."_

_Link: Tch...guessing you guys won't settle for a tea party..._

_" The Wolves start coming at Link, one at a time. Link manages to either, block or dodge all their attacks. More Wolfoes come out. Link now faces eleven wolfoes."_

_Link: Just keep coming...!!! ah!!!_

_" A wolfoes strays from them, and heads for the sleep Samus."_

_Link: No!!_

_" Link readies his sword, and begins to run at the wolfo heading for Samus. The other wolfoes start jumping out ahead of him, clawing at him. Link manages to dodge some, but gets clawed by most of them. The wolfoe headed for Samus reaches her, and sniffs her."_

_Link: Stay back!!_

_" The Wolfoe, smelling that she was still alive, draws it's arms, and stretches out it's claws. Then it starts to claw away at the sleep Samus. (A/N: It's no fun if she wakes up right?)"_

_Link: AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_" Link enraged, is still being held back, by the other Wolfoes...Suddenly things become blurry for him. And the Wolfoes seemed to slow down a lot. Link slashes through them and kills them. And stabs the wolfoe clawing at Samus in the neck upon reaching it. Link's eye site returns to normal."_

_Link: *pant,gasp,pant* Wha...what was that..._

_Aria: Iririri!_

_" Aria reveals floats down infront of Link."_

_Link: Huh...Aria..your..glowing...._

_" Link remembers Samus talking about how the metroid could control time."_

_Link: Aria...was...that your doing?_

_Aria: Iririri!_

_Link:...thank you...AH!_

_" Link attention snaps back to Samus. He looks over her, seeing how tattered and torn her suit became from the attack..."_

_Link: Look at her..she's a mess..._

_" Link kneels down next to her, and put his ear to her breast, looking for a heart beat."_

_Link: She is still alive.....but her hear beat is faint...it seems she has caught a fever too...Aria...wait...I'm not sure you can do this...but can you..I don't know..rewind Her time??_

_Aria: Iriri_

_" Aria Gets close to Samus and begins to glow for a few seconds but stops."_

_Link: ....guess not...maybe your just out of energy...then there is only that left after all...Navi...please hurry...  
_

_??: HEY!! _

_Link: Huh?! !!!! Navi!!_

_Navi: Hey!! What happened here!_

_Link: Wolfoes...but thanks to Aria, I was able to get em all...  
_

_Navi: Your a mess!!_

_Link: I know..Samus is worse...I feel she doesn't have long...Please...tell me you found it!_

_Navi: Yes! I did! Follow me!_

_" With Navi and Aria ahead, Link quickly follows them with Samus on his back again....minutes later, Link begins to feel his pain more more..as he slows down, his vision becomes blurry."_

_Link: ack...my vision..i don't think it's Aria this time...I'm...starting to lose to much...blood..uhhg..._

_Navi: ?? Link?_

_Link: We have to....hurry.._

_Navi: I'm sorry..it's just a bit further! I promise!_

_" Link now slowed to a walk...his entire body aches."_

_Aria: Irirri!_

_Link: huh..whats...that sound...laughter?_

_Navi: LOOK!! Link can you see? The light up ahead! It's there!!_

_Link: We...we're here??_

_" They arrive into the rounded out clearing..A big pond sat in the middle. Green light fairies floated about, illuminating the area."_

_Link: This is it?...it doesn't seem to be..a regular fair fountain...._

_Navi: I know. It's more like a spring..._

_Fairy Voices: Psssst. You are hurt..._

_Link: Huh?...the fairies..they're talking to me..._

_Fairy Voices: Please...heal your self in our spring...Take your clothes off and bathe your wounds in the spring...You can leave your under clothing on.(A/N: That way they aren't naked and no one can yell at me XD)  
_

_Link: Uhh..o..okay.._

_" Link lays Samus down and takes off his hat. He hangs it on a near by tree sapling, and props his sword and shield on the tree sapling. He takes off his clothes and folds them neatly setting them by the tree sapling as well."_

_Fairy Voices: Her too. The healing magic won't work if you have clothes on.  
_

_Link: O..oh...okay..._

_" Link props Samus up and locates a zipper on the back. He unzips her suit, and carefully slides it off."_

_Navi: LINK! Don't do anything dirty to her!!_

_Link: Wha!! How dare you! I would never!!_

_"Link picks Samus up in bridal fashion, and walks to the ledge of the spring, then steps in."_

_Link: Shwew..it's cold..._

_Fairy Voices: Walk to the middle of the springs, and stay still._

_" Link walks to the middle, the water coming up just under his chest....The Green fairies start dancing around him and Samus..He closes his eyes to help relax. The spring suddenly becomes warm, and a fog starts to lift. The fog became thick, to where only the lights from the fairies could faintly be seen. The fairies hum a soft tune as Link's mind goes blank. As if he were dreaming he was suddenly standing in nothingness, everything was white. He blinks slowly, and when he opens his eyes back up, he sees Samus. He walks up to her. Her eyes dull and clouded."_

_Link: Samus?_

_" No answer comes."_

_Link: Samus..Are you okay?_

_" Still no answer. She becomes limp and starts to fall. Link catches her before she hits the ground."_

_Link: Samus! Samus! Whats wrong!?_

_" Even with Link shaking her body frantically, no answer came from her. Link checks for a heart beat."_

_Link:..theres...no heart beat...Samus! Samus!_

_" Links mind blurs out, and he wakes from his dream. He slowly opens his eyes, to find himself back in the spring. The fog cleared, Link looks down at Samus' still unconscious body."_

_Link: Samus? _

_" Her wounds were healed, and her body was warm."_

_Link: She..looks better..._

_" Link turns and walks out of the spring."_

_Navi: Well?_

_Link: I don't know...She seems better. But she is still hasn't woke up..._

_Samus: ...nnnnnnnnnn..._

_Link: ???? Samus??_

_" Link quickly sets her down'_

_Link: Samus, can you hear me?_

_Samus:..nnnnnn_

_" Samus slowly opens her eyes."_

_Link: Samus?_

_Samus:....Link.....LINK?? _

_" Samus quickly pushes Link back."_

_Samus: What do you think your doing! Where are your clothes! Where are my clothes!!!_

_Navi: HEY! Listen! It's not what you think!_

_Samus: What in the name Zebes is it then!_

_Link: You were.....Zebes?.._

_Navi: LINK!_

_Link: OH right...ummm...Okay, you were hurt in battle against the evil monster Bongo Bongo, in our attempt to save Malon. You were rendered unconscious and I defeated Bongo Bongo by myself. After the battle, Along with Malon, Navi, and Aria, I took you to see some wacked doctor who turned out to be the wrong kind of doctor we needed, and she was all out of healing potions, so after paying her an expensive amount of rupees, She told us about a healing pond that could save you! Malon went home, and we brought here...whew..._

_Samus: My clothes!!??_

_Link: The voices told me to take our clothes off..._

_Samus: WHAT?!_

_Navi: He means the fairies...The healing magic wouldn't have worked properly other wise.._

_Samus: Again with this magic....uhg! Okay, where's my suit..._

_Link:...It's over there.._

_" Samus grabs her suit and puts it back on."_

_Samus:.......so...what now..._

_Link:..I..uh..thought we would go back to Lon Lon Ranch and grab your suit.._

_Samus: oh...Okay..Lets go then.._

_Link: okay..._

_Navi: Okay....If you guys are ready..._

_Link: Wait! Let me put my clothes back on..._

_" Link reclothes himself, and gets his things."_

_Samus:......._

_Link: What?_

_Samus: There's blood all over your clothes.._

_Link: Oh...don't worry about it. Navi, can you lead us out of the forest?_

_Navi: ...Yeah, come on._

_Link: Come on Aria, lets go._

_Aria: Iririri!_

_{ToBeContinued}_

********

Okay, A bit short, and rather cheesy if you ask me..But there it is. I welcome critics :D

All right, next chapter, We'll be looking through the glass on the other side!! Errr..so to speak.


	13. Joining Forces

_**THE LEGEND OF ZELDA, METROID OF TIME**_

Disclaimer:

_I do not own any of the Nintendo characters in this story. Nor do I own Metroid or Zelda _

_Authors Note: Bwa ha ha ha ha :} take a step into the darkness!!_

* * *

_# Beyond the ruins of castle town, a filthy ruined castle stands. Hyrule Castle, surrounded by a moat f lava, once belonged to the Noble Royal family of Hyrule, now was in the hands of the evil greudo wizard king, Ganondorf. The thrown room sat on the second floor furthest to the back. Ganondorf sat on the thrown. An organ sat 5 feet away. A poe appears before him and beckons his attention.#_

_Poe: Lord Ganondorf...I have unfortunate news._

_Ganondorf:...Hmmmm...very well..what is it?_

_Poe: Lord Bongo Bongo..._

_Ganondorf: Has he failed?_

_Poe: The boy was able to defeat him._

_Ganondorf:....hmmm..as predicted. He was nothing but a pawn._

_Poe:...o..of course sire..Oh...one other thing sire.._

_Ganondorf: More bad news?_

_Poe:...umm..I'm not sure sire...the...dragon has awoken..he is quite angery sir._

_"Ganondorf stands up from the thrown."_

_Ganondorf: All right then...shall we check up on our guest?_

_Poe: As you wish sire._

_Gonondorf:...Hmmm..quite..._

_" Ganondorf walks down the many stair ways all the way down to the castle basement. He walks up to a big iron door. Heavily locked, with two LizardFoes guarding it."_

_Ganondorf: Open the door. I wish to see our guest._

_Lizardfoe guard1: Of coure Lord Ganondorf. He's been rather fiest..he's just recently calmed down._

_Ganondorf: I see. Good job._

_" The two lizardfoe guards, unlock the many locks to the door, and push it open. Ganondorf walks in only to be greeted by an angered purple dragon grayish dragon."_

_Ridely: ERRAAAAAA!!! YOU! ARE YOU THE WRETCHED ONE THAT BROUGHT ME TO THIS WRETCHED PLACE?_

_Ganondof:..Hmmm..You seem a little restained my guest._

_Ridely: Guest? HA! You have a funny way of treating guests! Do you think these puney chain could actually hold the mighty space pirate RIDELY?!!_

_Ganondorf: Oh?_

_" Ridely pulls on the chais tearing them right out of the stone wall behind him."_

_Ridely: Errraa!!!_

_Ganondorf: I see...Ridely was it? It seems I've been rather rude. I am Ganondorf. I am the ruler of this land. Please. Follow me._

_Ridely: You expect me to listen to you? I answer to no one! Especially to an insect like you!_

_Ganondorf: Of course. If you wish stay here, or leave, so be it. If you want to know where you are, and whats going on, you can follow me up to the thrown room._

_Ridely: ERRRAAA! And perhaps I just squeeze what I want to know out of you!._

_" Ganondorf turns his back to him"_

_Ganondorf: Perhaps...perhaps not..._

_Ridely: ERRRAAAA! Fool!!_

_" Ridely rips the chain bracelets from his wrists and and ankles then slashes at Ganondorf. Ganondorf jumps over his hand quickly, landing in a fighting stance."_

_Ridely: Errra!!!_

_" Ridely claws at him once again. This time when Ganondorf jumps, Ridely stabs at him wit his tail. Ganondorf manages to spin around it, grabbing the boney tail, landing, and twisting it."_

_Ridely: Errra!!! _

_" Ganondorf smirking, releases the tail, and attemps to run straight at Ridely. Ridely hurls a fire ball at him. Ganondorf stops it with his magic, and returns the fire ball to him hitting him in the head. Afte the Smoke clears, Ridely stares Ganondorf down, blowing smoking out of his nostrals."_

_Ganondorf: Hmph!_

_Ridely: Errrrrrr...More tricks..just like that boy.._

_Ganondorf: A boy? Dressed in green?_

_Ridely: You know of him?_

_Ganondorf: Yes..What was your scwable with the boy?_

_Ridely: He has something I want..NOT! That it's any of your bussiness. _

_Ganondorf: Hmmm. If that's the case, then we share a common enemy. He too has something I want...He may seem small and incignificant, but he has great powers, and impressive skills. He shouldn't be underestimated._

_Ridely: I know the feeling...I too have a cock roach nuiscene. She is incredibly annoying..._

_Ganondorf: She? Does she wea a bizzar suit? _

_Ridely: Yes you know of her as well?_

_Ganondorf: There is nothing I don't know of in this land...It seems our enemies have joined forces.._

_Ridely:..She is with the boy?_

_Ganondorf: Indeed. Shall we too join forces?_

_Ridely: ERRRAAAA!!! You try to enslave me in this wretched dungeon, then expect me to team up with you?!!!!_

_Ganondorf: Hmph..I do not. It's entirely up to you..._

_Ridely: Hmmm.. RAAha hahaa...I like your attitude. I know nothing of this land..maybe joining with you will prove to favor on my side..._

_Ganondorf: Hmph..ha ha ha haaa...Indeed..._

_Ridely: ERRRAAAAA! VERY WELL THEN!_

_Ganondorf: Glad to hear it...Hm Hm hm hmmm...Follow me up to the thrown room. I will explain the situation._

{ToBeContinued}

Ha ha ha :D woops! Was that too short?? :) Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	14. Back to Lon Lon Ranch

_**THE LEGEND OF ZELDA, METROID OF TIME**_

Disclaimer:

_I do not own any of the Nintendo characters in this story. Nor do I own Metroid or Zelda _

_Authors Note: __ Hey guys! 25 reviews!!!!! I'm so happy!! Sorry for the delay guys! I had a lot of testing going on! which meant study study study!! :)_

_Alright here we go!_

* * *

_" Samus stared at her feet as she dragged behind every one else. She covered the torn and tattered parts of her suit that felt too revealing with are hands and arms. Navi had told her what happened, and why they were both half naked in the middle of the forest. She was mad at first, but after hearing the explanation, she wasn't so mad any more, and kind of felt guilty of being mean to Link. She wanted to tell him sorry and to thank him, but she felt to nervous with her suit the way it was. The group had made it out of the forest thanks to Navi, and were on their way back to Lon Lon ranch, so that Samus could retrieve her power suit."_

_Link: Uhhhhn...It's so hot...Navi lets take a break.._

_Navi: Dummy, you'd be just as hot sitting still, and we wouldn't make any progress. We're almost there, so stop complaining._

_Link: Don't call me a dummy, I'm tired too..I haven't had a good night's rest in a while. I'm sure Samus is tired too._

_Samus:....._

_Link: Right Samus?_

_Samus: Hmm?_

_Link: Your tired right? You wanna take a break too right?_

_Samus: Hmm?..oh...n..no...I'm fine. I can keep going_

_Navi: See? Now stop complaining, and keep walking._

_Link:....walking...walking....Walking!! That's our problem!! We'll get there faster if we run!!!_

_Navi:......_

_Aria: iririri?_

_Samus: ..........{R...run..Do i have to run to? How can I run with my suit torn this much!...}..uh..ummm.._

_" Link sets him self in a runner's starting position."_

_Link: One! _

_Navi: Link..._

_Link: Two!_

_Navi: Link...._

_Link: Three!!!_

_Navi: LINK!!_

_" Link stumbles and falls on his face"_

_Link: W...WHAT!!_

_Navi: Just call Epona...._

_Link:......dor I could do that..._

_"Link whips out the Ocarina of Time and plays Epona's song. A few minutes later, Epona came blazing towards them."_

_Link: Epona! _

_" Epona slows down to a trot and stops in front of Link."_

_Link: Ahh, good girl. Lets see, how much magic do you have in your hooves..Hmmm..Alright! We're good, we'll be able to get there in no time now! _

_Navi: We're pretty close, though it would be hours on foot still, it'll only be a few minutes on Epona._

_Link: Right! Lets get to it then. You ready girl?_

_Samus:Uh...{Does he expect me to ride the horse with him with my suit like this?}...L..Link..._

_" Link grabs Samus by the waits and hoists her upon to Epona's Back._

_Samus: W..Whhat do you think your doing!_

_Link: Why do you all ways ask me that when I touch you? Do you not like being touched?_

_Samus:..It..its not that...it's just..._

_Link: Well what ever. This way, it'll be a lot faster!_

_"Link lifts Samus up on to Epona's back, then mounts himself in front of her."_

_Link: Wrap your arms around me so you don't fall off._

_Samus: {..b..but...my suit...}_

_" An embarrassed Samus forces herself to wrap her arms around Link. Navi points in the direction they needed to go then flies under Link's hat. And Aria latches herself onto Link's shoulder, carefully though, as so not to hurt him."_

_Link: Alright then! HYYYAAA_

_" Epona takes off, steadily gaining speed."_

_Samus: {...To..to much...With my suit like this..being this close to him is to much!..I'm going to lose it!}_

_Link: Look!! I can see it already! Wow this really saved a lot of time!! The sun isn't even going down yet!_

_Samus: { Finally! Please hurry up!!_

_" Just seconds later, Epona pulled down to trot, and slowly trotted up the path to Lon Lon Ranch."_

_Link: Ahh! We're here...Malon!! !!_

_" Epona comes to a complete stop, and Navi flies out from under Link's hat."_

_Link: Alright Samus you can let go.._

_Samus:.........._

_Link: Samus?_

_Samus:......._

_Link: Uhh, Samus?_

_Samus: unnn...I feel a bit dizzy..._

_Link: Still not used to Epona's speed?_

_Samus:...unnn.._

_Navi:...{I get the feeling that's not the reason.}_

_" Samus finally lets go, and gets down, recovering herself with her hands and arms. Malon and Talon come out from the house."_

_Talon: LINK! My boy! There you are! Come here so I can give you a hug!!!_

_Link: Huh..uh..no..that's..dooh!!_

_" Talon snatches Link off his feet and traps him in a bear hug."_

_Link: a...ai..iir..  
_

_Talon: THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!! YOU'VE SAVED MY PRECIOUS DARLING ANGEL FROM DANGER AGAIN! YOUR ALL WAYS HELPING HER!! YOU MUST REALLY LOVE HER TO DO SO MUCH!!! THAT'S IT!!! YOU'VE GOT IT!!!_ YOU HAVE MY PERMISSION TO MARRY MY DAUGHTER! YOU CAN MARRY MALON MY BOY!!!

Navi: LINK!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!! YOU CAN'T GET MARRIED RIGHT NOW!!!! YOU HAVE AN IMPORTANT JOB TO DO!!

Link:.c..could i have a..air ins..stead..

Malon: Daddy!! What are you saying!!

Samus:..uh..umm...Malon..

Malon: Hmm? Oh Samus! I'm sorry.....AHHHH! Samus!! LINK WHAT DID YOU DO!! SHE'S IN WORSE SHAPE THAN WHEN WE SPLIT UP! WHAT DID YOU DO?!!

Talon: WHAT? BOY!!

" Talon holds Link up off his feet in front of him and starts shaking him."

Talon: I GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO MARRY MY PRECIOUS PRECIOUS DAUGHTER AND YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS!!! WHY LINK! WHHHHY!!!

Link: AhhhhhaaYaaaaAhhhYaaa IiiIiiiIIii DiIiDnNnt DoOooO AnNnNnNnnNyyYyYy ThIiIingAaAaAa!!

Navi: Umm..

Samus: N..no..it's just my clothes...I'm okay..Link protected me..

Malon: Oh my!!

" Talon re embraces Link in a bear hug."

Talon: LINK MY BOY! YOU ARE SO BRAVE! YOUR AN UP RIGHT WONDROUS BRAVE YOUNG LAD!!!

Link: I..prefer..th..the shaking....unnn

Navi: {....ha..ha ha...hahahahahahaha}

Aria: Iririrri!!!

Malon: Samus, come up to my room, I'll see what i can do about your suit.

Samus:...Thanks. Where's my other suit so I can wear it while you work on this one?

Malon: Oh, it's just inside. C'mon. LINK! STAY OUTSIDE!

Talon: SUCH A BRAVE BOY YOU ARE! BRAVE I TELL YOU! BRAVE!!!

Link: e...erk..

Navi: I don't think that'll be a problem.

" Malon and Samus go inside the house. Malon points out Samus' power suit next to the door, and Samus grabs it as they both go up stairs."

Malon: Okay you go ahead and change.

Samus: Okay..

" Samus changes suits and hands the zero suit to Malon."

Samus: Whoo, I didn't know this suit was so cold..

Malon: Don't worry it won't take long. Though I'm sorry to say that the stitches will be of different material..I hope it'll work out.

Samus: It'll be okay. At least until I'm able to get back to my ship and change into a spare.

Malon: Your ship?

Samus: Ah, um, nothing, never mind.

Malon: Hmm? Well okay. Could you do me a favor?

Samus: How could I refuse?

Malon: While I'm working on this, would you mind going back down and checking up on Link? My dad may not look it, but is pretty strong. He just has a yellow spine.

Samus: Oh really? Well all right. I guess I'll do that.

" Samus goes back down the stairs and outside to find that the scene hadn't changed any."

Talon: BRAVE BRAVE BRAVE BOY!

Link: erk...

Samus:..umm..Mr. Talon?

Talon: SUCH A BRAVE BOY!!! BRAVE I TELL YOU BRAVE!

Link: erk...

Samus: !

Talon: Hmm? No need to should Ms. Aron, I can hear ya loud and clear! Do you wanna join in? Huh? Is that it? HMMM??

Samus:..Umm, no..you see i would kind of like to talk to..Link for a minute..

Talon: DOH! OF COURSE!

" Talon spins Link around and sets him sternly down in front of Samus."

Talon: Now listen here Lad! You have to respect women when talking to them, and listen to their words with wide ears and an open mind!

"Link afraid of what would happen if he disagreed, gladly accepted his some what kind advice."

Link:.Y..yes sir..

Talon: Go ahead Ms. Aron! He's all ears!!

Samus:...umm...

Link:...

Talon: Well?? GO ahead!!

Samus: Well..you see..I kind of wanted to..well.

Talon: YEAH?? HMMM?

Samus: I wanted to talk to him..alone..

Talon: YEAH? Go ahead!!!

Link:........

Samus:......As in..just me and him.

Talon: Yeah?? DOH!! OF COURSE!! BWA HA HA HA! I'LL BE GOING IN THEN! KEEP YOUR EARS OPEN BOY!

Samus: T..thank you..

" Talon goes inside shutting the door behind him roughly."

Samus:....

Link: Hmm? Oh just a second. Aria go play over there in the pastier.

Aria: iririri!

" Aria flies of as Link starts rummaging through his magic pouch."

Link: Navi, can you come a bit closer?

Navi: Hmm? Sure.

" Navi flies closer to Link as he suddenly pulls out a bottle, and catches Navi in it."

Navi: BWAAA!! HEY! LET ME OUTTA HERE RIGHT THIS INSTIN...

" Navi is cut off as Link whips the bottle back into the pouch."

Link: Now we're alone.

Samus:..y..yeah..

Link: So what is it you wanted to tell me?

Samus:..I..just..

Link: ?

Samus: I wanted to thank you..

Link:...there's something i wanted to say to..I'm sorry..

Samus: Sorry?

Link: If..if i had been better prepared when I went in there...that wouldn't have happened to you..and even though it was to help you..it..wasn't too decent to go that far..I'm sorry..

Samus: W-what?? No! If anyone is sorry it's me! I was completely useless in that place! I don't know why, but I was afraid! I kept freezing up! Then I dropped my guard one hundred percent when fighting Bongo, and allowed myself to get put in such a pathetic state!!..I'm the one that's sorry!!

Link: No! You weren't useless at all! Remember on that ghostly ship? If it hadn't been for you and that squiggly light thing I would have been a goner! I owe you my life!

Samus:..and, I owe you mine as well..

Link: Then...I guess we're even! Besides, it's what friends are for! From now on! I'll stay on guard for the both of us!

Samus: As I will.

" Link and Samus grab hands sternly, renewing their friendship."

Malon:..HEY! Are ya'll through now?

Link: erk...EHHH?

" Link looks around. to find the Malon was hangout a window above them."

Link: MALON!! WERE YOU EVE'S DROPPING??

Malon:..oh..umm..maybe just a little..ah ..

Link: It's not right to listen in on other's private conversations!

Talon: HE'S RIGHT YOU KNOW!! YA SHOULDN'T BE LISTENING TO OTHER PEOPLE'S CONVERSATION! IT ISN'T BE FITTING OF A YOUNG LADY! LINK WON'T WANT TO MARRY A LASS WITH SUCH RUDE MANNERS!!

Link: GAAAH! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! YOUR NO BETTER! YOU'RE LISTENING THROUGH THE DOOR AREN'T YOU!!

Talon: HURMPH! HOW ABSURD! HOW COULD YOU BLAME SOMETHING SO INCONSIDERATE ON ME!!!

Malon: DADDY!!!

Talon:...........

Malon: Samus, I'm through with your suit, if you want, you can come get it.

Samus: Ah, yes of course thank you!..Thanks again, Link.

Link..Yeah, no problem..

" Samus goes inside the house, and Link takes Navi out of the pouch and lets her out of the bottle."

Link: Sorry about that Navi.

Navi:......

Link:..uh..Navi?

Navi:..............

Link: N..navi??

Navi:..never...EVER Do that..AGAIN!!!

" a frustrated Navi flies into the open window Malon was hanging out of."

Link: ..ha ha..Oh well. Guess I'll spend the rest of the afternoon grooming Epona.

*Later that evening.*

" Malon walks into the barn to find Link tending to Epona."

Malon: Link?

Link: Hmm?

Malon: Supper is ready if you want to come eat..

Link: Oh, sure.

Malon: Okay, every one else is already seated.

Link: All right, I'm on my way.

" Link and Malon walk back to the house together."

Link: Hmm? Where's Mr. Talon.

Malon: He's coming, he was in the field.

Link: oh, Okay.

" Talon suddenly come bursting through the door."

Talon: MMMM! What's smells good!!

Malon: Baked Cucco, and mixed vegetables.

Talon: Huh? Cucco Again?

Malon: Well we can't the cows, because they give us our milk, which we sell. And we can't very well eat the horses now can we?

Talon: But, just one steak could hurt could it?

Malon: Daddy!

Talon: B..but, my cuccos...

Malon: DADDY!!

Talon:...yes dear..

" After supper every one gets ready for bed. Link heads out to the barn, and finds a place to lay down. He props his sword and shield against some hay, and lays down. He takes his hat off and lies it next to him. Navi nuzzles into Link's hat, and Aria latches to a bail of hay."

" The next morning when the sun peeked into the barn, Navi was the first to wake up."

Navi: Nn..nnn..Morning already?.....Okay! A new day! A new adventure! Link!!

Link:....

" Navi flies up and lands on top of Link's nose."

Navi: Link...Link!!

Link: Nnn..nnnn..Navi? what are you doing on face?

Navi: trying to wake you up silly! It's time to get going!

LinK: Hmm? Ahh, Morning already?? Alright! A new day! A new adventure!

Navi: Hehee.

" Link gathers his things, and puts his hat on."

Link: Aria!! C'mon lets go!!

Aria: iriri!

" Aria get's up and they all head out of the barn. To Link's surprise, every one else was already outside."

Samus: Good morning Link.

Link: Good morning.

Malon: Good Morning!

Link: Morning Malon...Thanks for everything yall've done for us.

Malon: No, Thank you for everything you've done for me, and my dad..

Link: No problem right? Are you ready Samus?

Samus: Yeah, I am. Where to next?

Navi: The fire temple.

Samus: The fire Temple?

Link: Yeah, it's inside Death Mountain...It's also were the Gorons live.

Samus: The gorons?

Navi: The mountain people. As a kid, Link saved the Goron tribe for dieing of starvation, by riding of the monster in the cave where their food was.

Samus: Wow...

Navi: It's been awhile, but Goron tribe leader is the closest thing Link's ever had to a brother.

Link: Yeah it has been awhile, and that strange firey cloud above death mountain bothers me. We can get there through Kakariko village.

Samus: So we're going back there?

Link: yeah, we are...

Navi: Right then, we should go! Thanks again Mr. Talon, Malon for letting us rest here.

Mr. Talon: It was nothing! Any time Tiny Fairy!

" They said their last good byes, and start on their way to Kakariko village once more."

{ToBeContined}

Whew, sorry for the long wait! I had actually completed this four times in the past few months. ha ha. But I kept having to start over, due to idiotic events. Any ways, there it is, and I'll get started on the next one as soon as possible!! R&R PLEASE!


	15. Evil in Progress!

_**THE LEGEND OF ZELDA, METROID OF TIME**_

Disclaimer:

_I do not own any of the Nintendo characters in this story. Nor do I own Metroid or Zelda _

_Authors Note: Hey guy! Thank you for the awesome reviews! I'v been motivated to write! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!_

_Link: Finally! To the fire temple!_

_Samus: I can't wait to meet the Gorons!_

_Navi: Close up!_

_Author: *cough* Uhhh.._

_Link: Well? C'mon aren't we going?_

_Author: Uhh, no._

_Samus: Huh?_

_Link: What! _

_Navi: Close up?_

_Author: Sorry. This Scene goes to the bad guys!_

_Link: WHAT! NOooooo!_

_Navi: No Close up?_

_Samus: No navi.._

_Author: Sorry._

_Navi: *cries*_

_Link: Gah! STRYYYYYYYYKE!_

_Navi: Eeeeeek!..._

_Author: Any who, to the story! Please R&R! _

_(Ah! It's come to my attention, that this chapter has become...some what violent. So just be warned, that your Evil Ganondorf is a little more...well I think you get my point. I think I might should go ahead and rate this story T or maybe M. I don't think it's violent enough for M though. Any ways you've been warned! I hope you enjoy the story! R&R please!)_

_(Ah! I've been thinking about it, and i know it's going to come up. The reason I'm doing this chapter is just to have a little fun. To get the old ticker tickin. Know what I mean? I mean in the game it never mentioned whether or not he really did have any trouble taking over. And while i do know Ganondorf was in the castle, if it was just that easy, it wouldn't really be any fun. And i was also think there had to be a new reason that all those temples needed new sages. So this is what i came up with. I hope you enjoy it.)  
_

6 Years ago

* While Link is sleeping, Ganondorf had been putting his plans into action. It's taken up a year already, for the Kingdom Guards were able to put up a better fight than expected. The Tri-force of power seemed to lack without it's two sisters. The Elite guards proved to be very difficult to defeat. Ganondorf's current magic powers paled in comparison with the Kings' barrier Magic. He needed more power, and he knew he needed to act fast.*

Lost Forest Maze,

Giant Pig Guard: Sire, Welcome to the forest.*snort* What can I do for you?*snort*

Ganondorf: I've come, to see the Head Temple Spirit.

GpG: *Snort* Of course. Follow me Sire, I'll lead you through*snort*snort*

Ganondorf: Bah, Don't bother your self...

"Ganondorf's hands glow a ghostly purple and he begins to levitate. He then makes his way over the twisted maze to the steep steps, making his way up, he comes to the tri-force platform."

Ganondorf: Temple Spirit! Show yourself!

?:...

Ganondorf: Come out now! I demand it!

?:...

Ganondorf: Fine...then these tiny lost spirits floating around shall suffer!

"Ganondorf begins zapping the the tiny spirits floating about. Their screams fill the forest as they burn and and disappear."

Ganondorf: Well? Need I do more?

?:...

Ganondorf: I grow weary of this game! I shall kill every last one of them!

?: EEEEEEEEK!

" A shriek shakes Ganondorfs ear drums as a mighty being appears before him."

Ganondorf:...heh heh heeeeh...

?: What is it that you have come seeking, that is so important that you have struck down these defenseless spirits!

Ganondorf: Ha ha ha haaa! Do you really need to ask such a thing great Genie?

Genie: Hmmm...Begone with yourself! One with such an Evil aura about them can not have the power of the spirits! I forbid it!

Ganondorf: Hmmm...what a shame..Then I'll take it by force! Graaaah!

"Ganondorf shoots out a plasma ball at the Temple spirit. As powerful as it was though, The Spirit easily deflected it."

Genie: Try if you wish! But i will strike you down, and you'll join the lost spirits floating about here in the forest!

"The spirit summons a great wind blasting Ganondorf to the ground, then summons roots to strap him down."

Genie: Is that all you have? Pathetic! Prepare yourself for death wizard!

Ganondorf: Grrrr..Do not underestimate me Spirit!

" Ganondorf summons flames to burn the roots, and flips up."

Ganondorf: Prepare YOUR self pitiful forest trash!

Genie: You'll eat those words! Nyaaaa!

" The spirit slices the air with her hands sending blades of air cutting at Ganondorf. Ganondorf twists around the blades summoning plasma to his hands and attempting to get into a fist fight with the spirit. The Spirit dances around his punches attempting to pack a punch of her own with her feet."

Ganondorf: Stand still wretched spirit!

Genie: Go to h...Gyyyyaaa!

Ganondorf: Ha ha ha! gotcha!

" Ganondorf finally lands a hit, his fist going straight through the genie's chest. He unleashes plasma bolts inside her body, forcing her to the ground with his hand still in her chest."

Genie: Gyaaaaa! Noo! *hic*hic*hic*

Ganondorf: and now...

" with his right hand still in the chest of the spirit, Ganondorf jabs his right knee into her stomach and grabs her face with his left hand"

Genie:*gags* *MmffMffffMMMffff!

Ganondorf: THE POWER IS MINE SPIRIT! GRRAAAAAAAH!

" Ganondorf sends more plasma bolts through her body with his right hand as he uses his left hand to drain her remaining powers. The spirit's body disappears out from under Ganondorf, and in his right palm appears a small green medallion."

Ganondorf: Bah ha ha ha ha haaa! The power of the forest spirit is mine!

GpG: Sire? You have finished your business?

Ganondorf: Hmmm..I've no further business here. But I am far from through. Five medallions remain.

"Ganondorf makes his way out of the forest, and to Hyrule field."

Ganondorf: Hmmm..Guess I'll just head for the opposite element...To the Fire Temple. All this Running around though. Is taking longer than I'd like...I should get a horse...

"Ganondorf snaps his fingers, and a poe appears before him."

Poe: You summon Sire?

Ganondorf: Yes..Where should I go about getting a horse. I need a fine and sturdy horse to get to where I'm going.

Poe: Ahh, yes, yes, of course Sire. Try Lon Lon Ranch. The family there raise some of the best horses in all of Hyrule...

Ganondorf: I see. Perfect, lead me then...to this Lon Lon Ranch.

"hours later, they finally come to the ranch."

Poe: We've arrived sire..

Ganondorf: I see..good job then. Be off!

Poe: yes sire, good bye then.

" The poe vanishes, as Ganondorf makes his way up the path. He comes to large fenced in area where plenty a horses are trotting about. He spots one in particular. It's rather young still and has white mains."

Ganondorf: That horse..It doesn't seem like much right now..but i sense great potential within it...If only it had more training, it'd be perfect. I'll have to settle for another one then. Hmmm..

Ingo: Hey you! what do want?

Ganondorf: Hmm..who are you?

Ingo: I'm the care taker, of this here ranch. I do all the hard stuff that lazy good for nothing Talon doesn't do, which is EVERYTHING. Craaah!

Talon: Hey hey! What in tar-nation is goin on out here? whats all the raucous? I can't take a proper nap with all the noise! Why are you yelling Ingo?

Ingo: This guy here..

Talon: What can i do for ya?

Ganondorf: A horse. I want a horse..

Talon: Well I'm sorry but only one of our horses are ready to be sold right now, and he ain't fer sell! But if ya want ta try some of our fine Lon Lon milk, I'd be happy ta sell ya some!

Ganondorf: Silence! Your getting on my nerves! Do you have ANY idea who I am?

Talon: Hmm? Nope I don't.

Ganondorf: I'm the great Wizard Ganondorf!

Talon: Wh..What!

" Talon scared still barely manages to get any words out."

Talon: Y..youuu. g.g. outta h..here!

Ganondorf: your useless...

" Ganondorf fires a plasma bolt at Talons feet making him jump..."

Ganondorf: Hmmm..I have a great idea...You..fatso.

Talon: Th..there aint need..fer..fer. n..name callin!

"Ganondorf fires another bolt at Talons feet"

Talon: Yikes!

" Curious about all the noise, a young girl comes running out of the house."

Malon: Daddy! Whats going on!

Talon: ! get back in the house!

Ganondorf: Enough! I now claim this Ranch as my own! All these horses are now mine!

Talon: Wh..what! T..theres no way..y...you can...d...dooo that!

Ganondorf: I SAID SILENCE FOOL!

"Ganondorf shoots yet again, another bolt at Talons feet."

Malon: Ahh! Daddy!

Talon: Yikes! Okay! Okay! It's yours!

Malon: What! Daddy! No!

Ganondorf: You..Ingo was it? Bring me the finest horse...NOW!

Ingo: Yes yes! of course!

" Ingo runs off, and brings back a tall and sturdy looking horse."

Ganondorf: Ahh, yes, this horse will be just fine. Now then. Do you see that red horse over there? The one with the White mane..

Ingo: Ah, yes yes..That one is Epona..Young Malon is quite fond of it..

Ganondorf: I see.. I'm going to give YOU this ranch Ingo. In exchange I want you to raise that hose, to be the finest in all of Hyrule. When that time comes, I'll be back..

Ingo: ? Ah! Of course of course! You have a deal Mr. Ganondorf!

Malon: NO! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!

Ingo: Shut it brat! And you! You good for nothing! You get off of MY ranch!

Malon: This is Daddy's ranch! You can't do this!

" Indo picks malon up and throws her into the barn and locks the door."

Malon: Ahh! Let me out of here!

Ingo: This one will make a fine worker, but you get out of here! Now!

Talon: Grrr..You'll regret this! Malon! I'll be back for you really soon! I promise!

" Talon is forced off the ranch. Shortly after, Ganondorf rides off on the horse Ingo had brought to him."

Ganondorf: That was rather annoying. Now then..to the Fire temple..

" An hour or so later, Ganondorf Comes up to the Path to Kakariko Village. He waits until it is dark and every one is inside, to make his way though. He knocks out the guard, standing at the gate leading to Death Mountain, and makes his way up."

Ganondorf: It'd be stupid to go through the Gorons Village..so I'll have to climb to the very top.

" Ganondorf levitates to the very top of Death Mountain. He comes up a huge hole, that leads inside of the mountain. Inside, he makes his way down a bit, and crosses the bridge leading to

the platform with the tri-foce symbol."

Ganondorf: ..hmm...what to do...Guess I'll just start blowing stuff up..HAHAHAHAHAAA!

" Ganondorf starts randomly shoot pillars, and walls of rocks."

Ganondorf: COME OUT FIRE SPIRIT!

...: What what do you want? Whats with all the racket eehh?

Ganondorf: Ahh, there you are Fire Imp. I've come for the medallion. Give it to me now, or else.

Fire Imp: OHH hohohohooo! Or else he says. Look here laddie, just because i'm only 3 feet tall, doesn't mean I can't whipp yer tail end! If you want it! You'll have to pry it from my cold dead fingers!

Ganondorf: ... that can be arranged...HAH!

" Ganondorf shoots a plasma bolt at the Imp, but the Imp avoids it and shoots out a fire ball from his mouth, blasting Ganondorf in the face.

Ganondorf: AHH!

Imp: YEEEE HEHEHEHEEE! YOU'LL HAVE TO DO A WEE BIT BETTER THEN THAT SONNY!

Ganondorf: If you wish...You'll regret those words though!

" Ganondorf shoots a barrage of plasma bolts. Finally hitting the Imp and stunning him. Ganondorf puts his hands together condensing a more powerful plasma ball, gradually making it bigger, and it was soon even bigger than the imp. The Imp still down, Ganondorf pounds the giant plasma ball over the Imp, engulfing him, leaving nothing behind except, the fire emblem."

Ganondorf: That's over with. On to the next one...

" Ganondorf makes his way out and down to the village."

While I'm here, i'll get the shadow medallion..

" Ganondorf makes his way to the cemetery, and locates the tri-force platform. As his hand glows with a dark aura, he slams his fist down sending waves of dark pulses through the ground.

Then from the shadows of the world, appears a mysterious figure, shrouded in darkness."

Shadow: It's been a while wizard...what have you come for this time?

Ganondorf:...I've come for the medallion...I need it's power to win my war..

Shadow: I see...Ganondorf, You once made a bet with me, and I lost. Thus I granted you powers to control the dead...But this..I forbid...The medallion is far too important to me..I cannot let you have it.

Ganondorf: I know the power of the medallions, and why it's so important to you. But its because of this, That I need the medallions. i've got two already..

Shadow: You..you've gone as far as killing Temple Spirits to get what you want?

Ganondorf: Yes, I have, and you won't stop me here.

Shadow: I see..so this is how it's going to be...

Ganondorf: Yes..so it seems.

Shadow: Very well! You won't find me to be an easy opponent to defeat!

" The Shadow Spirit increases it's size, and towers over Ganondorf"

Ganondorf: Fortunately, that isn't so. You see, when you lost that bet, you didn't only give me the powers to control the dead, but the powers, to control the shadows! And with this power I've gained, this shall be my easiest fight yet...

Shadow: What are you talking about?

" In the palm of Ganondorf's hand, appears a small ball."

Ganondorf: With this power, this fight shall end quickly..This ball shall absorb you, and then I will crush you..

" The ball begins to spin swiftly, quickly absorbing the mighty shadow into it."

Shadow: Graah! Noooo! You've progress your powers so far! If your this powerful, why would some one like you even need the medallions!

Ganondorf: Grrrr. It's all because of that stupid barrior...but it'll all end soon.

" As the ball finishes absorbing the spirit, Ganondorf crushes the ball, killing it, and gains the Shadow medallion."

Ganondorf:..next..

"Ganondorf makes his way back to his horse, mounting it."

Ganondorf: Next is the Water temple..this one should be rather easy too. If my information is right, the water spirit is rather weak..never the less, for my powers to work, i need ALL the medallions.

"Ganondorf makes his way to the Hylain Lake. He walks his horse over the brides and makes his way to the middle of the lake, where he find the the tri-force platform."

Ganondorf: Water Spirit! I know of your existence! I need an audience with you! Show yourself now!

...: Your quite the rude one aren't you? very well, what do you want?

" A small, (yet bigger than any average fairy) Pixie appears before Ganondorf"

Ganondorf: I need your medallion.

Pixie: Is that so? Well I'm sorry I'm not giving it to you! Nor is it for sell! So please be gone.

Ganondorf: No. I'm sorry, but I think your mistaken. I wasn't asking for it. I'm telling you to give it to me.

Pixie: Is that so? I'm sorry but nothing changes. Will you try to take it by force?

Ganondorf: Yes..I will.

" Ganondorf quickly shoots a plasma bolt at the Pixie. The pixie avoids it easily."

Pixie: AHH! Your a demon! a demon! Very well then, I may not look it, but I can hold my own against some one like you!

" The Pixie continues to avoid Ganondorf's attack. She finally manages a blind side him with a dense water ball, hitting Ganondorf in his head, and off his horse."

Pixie: HAHA! SERVES YOU RIGHT!

Ganondorf: Graah! DISGUSTING PEST! I'LL DESTROY YOU IN AN INSTANT!

" Ganondorf pounces at the pixie grabbing it with his hands."

Ganondorf: NOW DIE!

" Ganondorf sends wave after wave of plasma bolts through the Pixie's body, until the pixie eventually fades away into nothingness, leaving behind the water medallion."..

Ganondorf: That was unexpected...Time to move on...Next is..the Desert..looks like I'm going home for a bit..

"Ganondorf mounts his horse again and rides away from the lake. An hour later he finally makes it to the bridge leading to the Gerudo Village. As he walks down the trail to the village, he is suddenly attacked and knocked from his horse."

Gerudo Gaurd: EEEEYYAAAA!

Ganondorf: Hmm? OOof! What's the meaning of this!

Gerudo Gaurd: No men may enter the village! turn back now!

Ganondorf: Hmm? Hahahaaa. You mean you've forgotten who I am all ready? I've only been gone for a few years! I'm shocked that I've been forgotten by my own sisters! Hahahahahaaa!

Gerudo Guard: What? AHH! It can't be! Ganondorf! Why have you returned?

Ganondorf: Am I not allowed to visit my birth place?

Gerudo Gaurd: You've no business here! Turn around Ganondorf!

Ganondorf: Very well. If you insist on standing in my way...

Gerudo Gaurd: ...tch...fine then..pass..BUT BE QUICK! Then be gone...

Ganondorf: Heh heh heeh. Wise choice sister.

" Ganondorf mounts his horse and continues on past the Gerudo Guard. After reaching the village, he hopes back off the horse and looks around to see no one. He forms a small plasma ball in his right hand. Then clamps his hands together cause the ball to explode and make a rather loud noise. a few minutes later, the Gerudo Villagers started coming out from their hiding places."

Village Elder: Ganondorf...it's been some time now...

Ganondorf: Ahh..the village elder..yes it has been a while it seems. I've come for guidance.

Village Elder: You? Need Guidance? Surely I'm misunderstanding..there's no hope for one as evil as you..

Ganondorf: HAHAHAHAHAA...No no. I don't need help in that department. I need to get to the Desert Temple. I have business there.

Village Elder: What kind of business do you have there?

Ganondorf: Business...

Village Elder:...Very well then..Who will volunteer to take him there?

Villagers: ...

Village Elder: Surely some one would be willing...

Villagers:...

Village Elder: Hmmm..It seems there is no one to take you then...

Ganondorf: Is...that so...In that case...

?: WAIT! I'll take him!

Villager Elder: Hmm? Ah! Nabooru! Your still so young. Are you sure you could handle it? Maybe some one else would...

Nabooru: No! I can do it! I've all ready been there several times! I'm the best person to lead him..

Ganondorf: Seems like we have a winner...

Village Elder: Very well then.. Be careful Nabooru..

Nabooru: I will.

Village Elder: Alright then. Open the gate!

" The gates to the desert open up and Ganondorf follows Nabooru through it. They walk for hours through the stormy desert. After a while they come to a small hut."

Nabooru: This is the check point. So we're half way there. If you want we can rest inside for a while.

"Ganondorf stares at the small hut with anger in his heart."

Ganondorf: No...lets continue. I don't have time to waste.

Nabooru: As you wish.

"Nabooru guides ganondorf the rest of the way. They finally come up to a large pyramid"

Ganondorf: Good job..now wait here..I'll back..

Nabooru: O..okay..

Ganondorf levitates up high and finds an opening to enter. He comes into a room with some stairs, which he makes his way up. He now enters into a large chamber"

Ganondorf:...SPIRIT! COME OUT NOW!

Desert Spirit: Now why should I listen to you?

Ganondorf: I want to negotiate..

Desert Spirit: ...what obvious lies...

" Sand from all over the room starts gathering, forming a human like appearance floating in front of Ganondorf."

Desert Spirit: You can't fool me. I know what you've been up to. You can't have the medallion...

Ganondorf: You say you know..yet you decide to show yourself any ways..your either very brave, or very stupid.

Desert Spirit: Neither one of those have much to do with. I simply know you cannot defeat me..

Ganondorf: Is that so...then lets find out..

Desert Spirit: This shall be your gave yard then.

"Ganondorf shoots a plasma bolt at the spirit getting a direct hit. The Spirit's body explodes and turns to dust.

Ganondorf:..heheheh...now wheres the medallion...

" To ganondorf's surprise, the medallion was no where. Then suddenly, the sand started to gather again, reforming the spirit's body."

Ganondorf: Gah! What is this!

Desert Spirit: I told you. You can not defeat me. No matter how many times you blow me up, I'll just reform myself.

Ganondorf: I see...but everything has a weakness...Try this on for size!

"Ganondorf summons up great flames, and starts shooting them at the spirit. The spirit tries to avoid them, but finally gets hit."

Desert Spirit: Gaaah! What..whats this! My arm! it's turned to glass!

Ganondorf: HAHAHAHAHAHA!

"Ganondorf continues let loose a barrage of fire balls, turning the spirit's body completely into glass. The spirit's body falls and scatters about the floor. Among the broken glass, Ganondorf finds the medallion."

Ganondorf: Heh heh heeh..guess that work...now the last one...the light medallion..I'll have to go to the temple of light. And then...I'll have this won!

"Ganondorf meets back up with Nabooru and she guides him back to the village. Once there He gives the villages one last glare and hops onto his horse and rides off. After he gallops across the bride, the villagers blow it up."

Carpenter Boss: KRAAAAA! WHAT JUST HAPPENED TO THE BRIDE! HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO GET BACK TO THE OTHER SIDE! YOU SONS OF MINE ARE USELESS!

Sons: We're sorry!

Carpenter Boss: KRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! USELESS!

" Hours later Ganondorf makes his way into the deserted and burned village of castle town and heads to the temple of light. Inside he heads to the back where the sword once was, replaced by a large beam of light."

Ganondorf: ...that boy..has no idea..heh..heh...heh...for now...LIGHT SPIRIT! SHOW YOUR SELF! NOW! IF YOU DON'T! I'LL BREAK THIS LIGHT!

"Ganondorf summons a large plasma ball and acts as if he's about to throw it at the beam. Suddenly there was a bright flash of light, blinding Ganondorf. When he could see again, standing before him,

was a being of light, that resembled an angel.

Light Spirit: I will not let your disturb this boy's sleep. If you indeed want to attempt, I shall strike you down now!

Ganondorf: We shall see.

"Ganondorf throws the plasma ball at the light spirit, but the spirit easily deflected it."

Light Spirit: Wicked one! Your powers are pale in comparison with my light magic! You shall die at my sword!

" Ganondorf jumps back a bit as the spirit summons a sword of light. The Spirit charges at Ganondorf attempting to end his life."

Ganondorf: WRONG!

"Ganondorf quickly counter acts by summoning a great wind from the outside. It came blasting through the doors sending the spirit flying back. While the spirit is slightly distracted, Ganondorf charges at the spirit quickly, grabs it by its throat."

Light Spirit: Gaah!

Ganondorf: IT IS YOUR MAGIC THAT PALES IN COMPARISON WITH MY POWERS OF DARKNESS!

" Ganondorf slams the spirit to the floor and summons a black hole of darkness forcing the spirit into it, bringing only the medallion of light back up."

Ganondorf: I've got it...I've got it! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...Boy...I'll wait for you...try not to disappoint me...but for now..HYRULE CASTLE IS MINE!

{ToBeContinued}

AN: Whew finally got that out. Don't know if this will be any body's cup of tea, but there it is! Please leave lots of reviews!


	16. Link Who?

_**THE LEGEND OF ZELDA, METROID OF TIME**_

Disclaimer:

_I do not own any of the Nintendo characters in this story. Nor do I own Metroid or Zelda _

_Authors Note:_ Sorry. Most of ya'll must have thought i abandoned this story. BUT NO! I must see it to the end! Which is still a ways off. :)

Sorry though, I've had a lot happen recently and i just couldn't find time. This chapter might not make up for it, but I hope every one will forgive me any ways :)

Please R&R!

" Our heros, after a well deserved rest at Lon Lon ranch, have made their way to Kakariko Village without any delays."

Link: Whew, we've finally made it.

Navi: Link! We need to head up death mountain as soon as possible!

Link: Agreed, that fiery cloud has me worried. I hope the Gorons are okay.

Samus: Who are the gorons again?

Link: They are noble creatures of the mountain. I helped them out with a problem a long time ago. As a thank you, their boss made me an honorary brother of their tribe.

Samus: Wow, you must have done something really great.

Navi: We really should stock up first Link, your arrows are low, and it couldn't hurt to have a few more potions.

Link: True.

Samus: It's settled then, Lets restock, then head on!

Aria: iririri!

" The group head into the bazaar first, to replenish needed supplies"

Link: Hello!

ShopKeep: Good day sir, how may i help ya today eh?

Link: I need lets say...35 arrows, and 15 bombs...and a heart.

ShopKeep: ohh, very nice indeed. here you go. That'll be eight fifty.

Link:..Do huh

ShopKeep: Your total is eight fifty please.

Link: You...you mean eight and a half rupees..right?

ShopKeep: Ohh No no no no. You funny guy eh? Eight hundred fifty rupees please huh?

Navi:...wow...

Link: Thats insane! Do i look like a rupee tree to you?

ShopKeep: Oh hahaha, you funny man huh? Rupees come from grass of course! Eight fifty please! You got funny looking friend there huh? Tell you what, give me that odd looking robot there and I'll take..say..10 percent off. Sounds good eh?

Samus: Wh..what? I'm not a robot! This is a suit! A SUIT!

Navi: Link just...

Link: I know..i know...I'll cut some grass later...

" Link finishes his business in town, and is the group start up the path for death mountain. After a while of climbing, The gang finally reach the Entrance of the Goron City. Upon entering the temple, Link notices right away that it's strangely empty."

Navi: Link!

Link: I know...I don't see any one...

Aria: Iriririri!

Link: What on earth could have happened to every one...

Samus:..umm..Link..

Link: What?

Samus: What's that?

"Samus points to a rolling bolder headed their way."

Link: WHAH!

Navi: Link! That's a goron!

Link: Oh! Right I know what to do here!

"Link reaches into his magic pouch and pulls out a bomb."

Samus: What on earth are you going to do with that?

Link: Throw it...

Samus: AT WHAT?

" Link throws the bomb at the fast approaching goron, the bomb blowing up on impact."

Samus: LINK! WHAT ON EARTH!

"After the smoke clears they see a rather young Goron standing."

Navi: Wait..is he in a fighting stance?

Link: Looks upset about something...

Samus: NO KIDDING!

Goron: HEY!

Link: oh look he's talking!

Goron: HEY BAD GUYS! I'M TALKING TO YOU!

Link: Huh? bad guy? where?

Samus: YOU

Link: What'd I do?

Samus: YOU..you..uhg...

Goron: HEY! DON"T IGNORE ME! I AM LINK! SAVIOR OF THE GORONS! I'M GOING TO DEFEAT THE EVIL GANONDORF! THE DRAGON,

AND FREE MY FELLOW GORONS! NOW TREMBLE IN FEAR, AND GET OUT BEFORE YOU ANGER ME ANY MORE!

Navi: huh?

Samus: HUH?

Link: Wait...I..I thought i was Link, hero of the gorons...

Navi: Link this isn't the time to be stupid..

Link: YOU ACT LIKE I CAN CONTROL IT!

Samus: LINK!

Goron Link: SCRAM!

Link: Whoa whoa whoa. Wait, calm down. We are not bad guys, and we're not your enemy.

Goron Link: Who are you then!

Link: My name is Link! I am the one who saved the Gorons from starvation, and rid their cave of that terrible monster! I am Link of Kokiri Forest!

Goron Link: Wait..Your THE Link? Oh happy days! I never thought that this could happen! I'm so happy!

Link: Calm down your self young one. Who are you?

Goron Link: My name is Link. I'm the village chief Darunia's son! My dad was so grateful of you, you named me after you.

Link: I see. I'm honored your dad did such a thing. And it's an honor to meet you Link of the Gorons.

Goron: And I you Link of Kokiri Forest. Who are those guys?

Link: Oh right, the fairy is Navi, the strange floating thing is Aria, and This robot looking thing is Samus.

Samus:...

Navi: let it slide this time..

Goron: It is an honor to meet you, Link's friends, as well.

Samus: quite..

Navi: Thank you. Could you tell us whats going on?

Goron Link: OH RIGHT! HOW COULD I LET IT SLIP MY MIND EVEN FOR A SECOND! Link! It's so terrible!

Link: Tell me, I'll try to help.

Goron Link: The Evil Ganondorf has imprisoned my fellow gorons, and is going to feed them to a monster! My father has gone to do something! But he can't do it alone! Please Link! He needs your help!

Link: It's alright Link, I'm going to help. Lead me to the temple entrance.

Goron Link: Right, it's this way..

" The gang follow Goron Link to Darunia's room."

Goron Link: Link, the entrance is behind this statue. You'll have to push it out of the way.

Link: No Problem.

Samus: Need help?

Link: No that's okay, i got it. Watch this..

Samus: ?

Navi: He's showing off...

" Links hands start to glow, and magic gauntlets appear. Link gets next to the statue, and pushes hard, moving it far enough to get by."

Samus: This is a strange world...

Navi: Your strange..

Goron Link: Please hurry Link!

Link: Don't worry little guy, we'll be back in no time, and I'll slay that monster!

" The gang pass the statue, and walk into a giant bowling Volcano.

Navi: Link! You can't survive at this temperature!

Link: I know I got it.

" Links body begins to glow, and his hat and tunic turn red."

Link: This magic will let me survive dangerously high degrees.

Samus: I have a function on my suit that will let me do the same..Varia suit activate. (AN: It's been so long. lol, is that the right suit?)

Link: Navi, get under my hat.

Navi: Right.

Samus: Metroids can survive really hot temperatures. So Aria will be fine.

Link: Okay.

Samus: Where's the temple at?

Link: Hmmm..Look over there. Dang, the bridge is out. There seems to be a wooden post though. I can use my hook shot. Here grab on to me.

Samus:..Uhmm..Okay..( I could just use my grapple beam..or jump..but...)

"Samus wraps her arms around Link, and He zips them across to the other side."

Link: Alright then, there's a ladder going down, lets go.

" They head towards the ladder only to suddenly be cut off. "

Link: AH! Sheik! What are you doing here?

Sheik: Link, no time to chat. The evil that awaits you here is an ancient evil, once dead, now brought back from the dead by Ganondorf. The Goron tribe is held captive.

Link: Right, I've got that much..

Sheik: The only way to beat it though is with the magic Goron hammer, but you must pass a test, but first you need to set the Gorons free before it's to late.

Link: Thank for the advice...

Sheik: Good luck Link..and be careful...

" Sheik backs up and disappears in a deku flash"

Samus: She's good..

Link: You mean he.

Samus: Huh?

Navi: Link! If you don't get going i'm going to start pulling your hair!

Link: Okay okay!

" Samus and Link go down the ladder, and enter the Fire Temple. They walk up a flight of stairs and are met with two different choices."

Link: Two doors. We have to save the gorons first. Samus...

Samus: You think we should split up?

Link: Will you be okay?

Samus: I'll be fine. I've got my gear this time. There nothing i can't handle now.

Link: I believe it. I'll go to the left.

Samus: Then I'll go right.

Link: Aria, you should go with Samus this time.

Aria: Iririri!

Link: Alright then!

Samus: See you later!

" The two turn their backs to each other and had separate ways."

~ToBeContinued~

Whoopee! That was worth the wait huh? sorry guys, just a lot going on. The chapters will come slowly, but they'll come. I'm deffinately going to keep this story going til the end! So keep an eye out for the next chapter!


	17. The Fire Temple! Save the Gorons!

_**THE LEGEND OF ZELDA, METROID OF TIME**_

Disclaimer:

_I do not own any of the Nintendo characters in this story. Nor do I own Metroid or Zelda _

_Authors Note:_ All Right! It's time to see how the gang handles the fire temple!

Navi: (insert annoying comment)

Link (Inset stupid comeback)

Samus: (inserts foot in Link's butt)

~The Fire Temple~

Link Heads through the left door. He walks into a small lava pool room with several pillars to hop across. To his surprise he is met with a friendly face.

Link: Darunia!

Darunia: Brother Link! Do my eyes deceive me? I can't believe, this is truly a miracle! I wish it were under better circumstances that we've again, but alas it is not.

Link: Fear not Darunia, my brother, I am aware of the circumstance, and I'm here to help.

Darunia: Thank the goddesses Brother Link! Maybe now My tribe can pull through this!

Link: That is the plan. I will not let Ganondorf have his way!

Darunia: That is the spirit my brother! But listen. My brethren are being fed to a monster.

Link: Yes I am aware, will take care of the monster!

Darunia: No Link, you can not handle it as you are. This is no ordinary Monster. We are dealing with an ancient evil once slayed long ago. It is a Dragon, known by the name of Volvagia.

Link: A dragon?

Darunia: Yes. Link my brother, it is slim, but there is a chance we can beat it.

Link: Something about a Hammer right?

Darunia: Yes. The ancient treasure of the Gorons. The Mega Ton Hammer.

Link: How do i get it?

Darunia: You must first make your way to the heart of the temple Link. Once you've found the room, you will be given a test.

Link: A test?

Darunia: I can't tell you what that test will be. It was set up long ago, so can not help you on that one. But for the sake of the Gorons,

and the rest of Hyrule, you must pass it.

Link: I will do what I can Darunia.

Darunia: I know you will be fine Brother Link. I will go and do what I can to hold back Volvagia. Go and get the Hammer and come back.

Link: Right, Don't die on me, I'll be back soon, and We can take care of the Dragon together.

Darunia: Farewell.

Link: See you later

" Darunia turns around walks through the door to an unknown fate. Link takes one more look around the room, and spots a cell in a far corner to the left.

He hops across the pillars and gets to the cell."

Goron: Oroa? Link is that you? Oh happy days! Have you come to free me? Please get me out of here!

Link: Yes it is I, and do not worry I will get you out now.

" Link opens up the cell. The gronon says his thanks and runs off back to the village."

Samus heads through the door to the right, entering huge lava pool room with a raggedy bridge. She is met with

annoying keese, fired up. Samus quickly shoots down the three that try to attack her, then takes a good look around the room.

To the right of the room her scanner notices a weak point in the wall, so she goes to investigate. She makes her way to the lower level of the room

and hops across the rocks, and makes her way to the wall. After thinking for a moment, she morph into a ball lays a bomb. The wall crumbles after the

explosion, to reveal a room with a goron in a prison cell. Samus walks up and opens the cell.

Goron: Oroa? Please don't take me to get eaten! Please please! I don't want to get eat...

Samus: Shhh sh sh sh shhh. It's okay. I am here along with Link to rescue you and your fellow gorons.

Goron: Oroa? Really? Link hero of the gorons? He's back? Thank the goddesses! Maybe we'll all live now! Thank you so much friend of Link's.

Samus: My is Samus.

Goron: Oroa? Well thank you Samus, I'll be going back now! (such an odd looking creature..i wonder what it taste like..)

" The Goron storms off, and Samus goes back to the previous room, and heads to the other side, going through the door. She walks into a maze room, and begins trying to find a way through. Samus peeks around a corner and is met with an wanted surprise as a huge bolder rolls right on through.

Samus: I'll have to be more careful.

"Samus finds a door and goes through. To her delight she finds yet another Goron to free."

Samus: Hello there, i've come to set you free.

Goron: Oroa Oroa? What are you what are you? I've never seen a creature like you before. Oh never mind pleae let me out! i can't take it any more! I don't want to get eaten!

Samus: Don't worry.

" Samus opens the cell and the grateful Goron gives her a big hug, and runs off. Samus leaves the room and walks back into the danger infested maze. She Peeks around corner and sees it's safe. While she's walking along she hears some something. She turns around and finds a gigantic bolder rolling her way. She turns about quickly and burst out into a run. She runs into an angled wall and jumps out of the way of the bolder. The bolder slams into the wall. With a sigh of relief Samus turns and starts to walk again."

Samus: Oh crap...

" Further up in front of samus, another bolder is rolling towards her, trapping her. She looks about trying to find a way to get away, and she notices that further up is another passage way. She dashes forwards, and just makes it, as she jumps out of the way of the bolder. She comes to a dead end with a large crack in the wall. She scans the wall to find it's weak enough to blow up, so she sets off another morph ball bomb revealing a another room, with yet another caged Goron."

Goron: Oroa? Oh NOOO Oroa! Oroa! Oroa! Please oh pleeease don't eat me! Oh please i just taste horrible! Like stone soup! Please don't eat me!

Samus: Relax, I'm here to set you free.

Goron: ? really? You..your not going..to eat me?

Samus: No, I don't like stone soup.

Goron: Oh thank goodness! Please hurry! Please let me out!

"Samus sets the Goron free. The goron says it's thank yous, and runs off back to the village."

Link finds himself in an odd room. He see tall walls from above, and large boulders rolling around.

Link: Whew, glad I'm not down there.

" Link looks about the room and see's that a goron is to the far side. He hops across the top of the walls,

making it to the caged Goron."

Goron: Oroa Oroa Oroa! Oh please oh please! I don't wanna be eaten!

Link: Fear not Goron, I have come to save you and your brothers.

Goron: Really? OH WAIT! Is that you Link? You've Grown so big! But i can still recognize you!

"Link sets the Goron free to be met with an other worldly hug"

Goron: Oh thank you so much!

Link: Please...crushing..spine...

Goron: Oh i'm sorry! I forget hyrulians are so frail!

Link: It's all right. Make your way back to the village now.

Goron: Yes yes, of course of course.

" The Goron runs off and Link starts hopping back across the top of the tall walls. He reaches a larger platform, when he suddenly hears a large boom, causing the platform to shake hard, then suddenly the middle collapses in."

Link: What on earth was that! I...hope Samus is all right. Wait a second...whats that?

" Link spots a latter going down the new hole, so he proceeds down. At the far bottom, he find yet another poor trapped Goron."

Link: Well I'll be, I would have never found you! I wonder what the loud boom was...

Goron: Oroa Oroa?..w..what do you want...are. you here to feed me to that monster?

Link: No no, My name is Link, and I'm here to set you free.

Goron: Link? THE Link? Thank the Goddesses! Please hurry hurry!

" Link lets the Goron out, he says thank you and makes his way out. Link Makes his way out too and goes up the ladder. He hops back across the rest of

the walls and goes through the door. He retraces his steps a bit through the temple, eventually coming to a room with a maze of fire." Dodging the spinning fire,

and various fake doors the fell when he tried to open them, Link finally makes it across the room with only a few burns. He goes through a door. To his dismay it is a dead

end. He turns to head out, when bars fall down in front of the door blocking him from getting out."

Link: What..on earth...

" Link turns around to see the ceiling falling down."

Link: Wait..a second..is that an elevator? GAH! WHATS THAT!

Monster: BEH HEH HEH HEH! I AM THE FLARE DANCER! AND THIS ROOM IS YOUR GRAVE!

Link: Well see about that you defective match!

Flare Dancer: BAH!

" The Flare Dancer jumps down and starts spinning around. Link avoids his fiery spin, by rolling to the side."

Link: how do I beat him? Navi!

" Navi flies out from under Links hat"

Navi: Ah! Link! Listen!

Link: Yeah!

" Link rolls to dodge the Flare Dancers spinning attack again."

Navi: Look, this thing actually has a much small body. Listen, take your hook shot, and shoot at the middle of it's body!

You'll know what to do then!

Link: Thanks Navi!

" Navi flies back under Link's hat. Link takes out his hook shot, and fires at the body. To link's surprise the middle part came out of the fiery clothing and started bouncing about."

Flare Dancer: Graahhh! You won't get away with that!

Link: Not so tough now are we?

" Link runs after the tiny bouncing body and slashes at it with his sword."

Flare Dancer: GRAAAHHHH! YOU'LL PAY!

Link: BRING IT!

" Link strikes at it again, but the tiny thing just barely jumps out of the way, and bounces back on top the elevator."

Flare Dancer: FLAME! RETURN TO ME!

" The flare dancer's fiery body reforms, and he jumps back down to get Link. Then suddenly..."

!CLERPOW!

" Out of no where a large explosion blows through the blocked door."

Samus: Good greif...That took a fully charged power beam. That room was nuts!...Huh? AH!

Link: SAMUS! WATCH OUT!

Flare Dancer: ANOTHER ONE? GRAH! I'LL JUST GET YOU TOO!

" The Flare dancer attempts to attack Samus. Samus jumps back a bit and points her beam canon at the poor baffled sorry excuse for a match, and blasts him with a freeze beam. The body freezes solid, falls down and breaks apart."

Samus:...well..that was...fun... I guess.

Link: S..samus...WHAT IN HYRULE WAS THAT!

Samus: One of the many thing my suit can do. Don't you remember out fight?

Link:..barely...

Samus:...Well I did kick your butt.

Link: AS IF! I can take you on at any time!

Navi: Link! The Hammer!

Link: Oh right right. I have to find a certain tool to take down the Dragon that plagues this temple.

Samus: Right.

Link: Lets go up this elevator.

" The gang hop on the elevator and go up. They go through the next few rooms solving the puzzles along the way. Finally they come to a room

with a large hole leading very far down."

Link: Well..i wouldn't like to fall down there...

Samus: We should be careful.

Link: Yeah no kidding.

Samus: So what do we do here.

" Link sees a floor switch and pushes it down. They hear a loud noise, and then a soft voice."

Soft Voice: You have activated the test. In order to pass this test, you must have strength, stamina, speed, and courage. If you can get to the top of this room before

it's to late, you will be rewarded greatly. Do you accept the test?

Link: I do!

Soft Voice: Then...Begin!

" A strange sound as if something was counting down started echoing through the room. Link set himself then pushed off with all his might, running up the

extremely narrow stairs."

Link: ( This isn't so easy..I feel really uneasy...)

Navi: LINK! DON'T LOOK DOWN! KEEP FOCUSED!

Samus: You can do this! GO GO GO!

" Link feels his friends encouragement and pushes on. The count down sound was getting quicker. Link picks up his paste, and tries to go even faster,

just barely keeping his balance..then finally, just as the count down was about to stop, Link just barely reaches the top."

Soft Voice: You have past the test. You are indeed a brave one. This treasure is yours...

" Theres a flash of light. When Link can see again, there's a giant hammer floating in front of him. He reaches out and grabs it"

Link: Oof, this thing is really heavy...HEY guys! I got it! Lets go get that dragon!

~ToBeContinued~

Whew! Another short chapter! I'm getting better at this? ehh? Well what do you know, two chapters back to back! Well i had a little time I guess :D Keep an eye out for the next chapter!


	18. Dragon Beat down!

_**THE LEGEND OF ZELDA, METROID OF TIME**_

Disclaimer:

_I do not own any of the Nintendo characters in this story. Nor do I own Metroid or Zelda _

_Authors Note: Wow it's been so long. I'm terribly sorry about all this. Well before i continue the story, i'm going to fix what i have so far. Such as spelling and grammar._

_Also i will be completely changing the "script" format, so you can read it like a regular story. I'll be adding details and such to the story, and probably taking some sentences out all together. I'm not good at that, but with a little help from you guys, i can revise and keep making the chapters better. It also helps that i'm going to be using Microsoft word 2010 from now on. I will be uploading all revisions at once, so keep an eye out for them. Afterwards i will at last continue the story._


End file.
